


The Accidental Heat

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is Mary Winchester's Son, Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, High School, Knotting, M/M, Mary Lives, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Jess, Omega Mary, On Hiatus, Running Away, Teen Angst, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 54,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Dean wakes up and mistakenly believes he has gone into heat so he packs his bags and runs away from home. He has no idea what he's going or what's he's gonna do that is until he's rescued by a kind omega named Ellen</p><p>CURRENTLY ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Runaway

Dean was awoken from his sleep from what he thinks is an upset stomach but when he turns on the light and sees the sweat all over him and then feels the warmth radiating from is body his eyes get wide

"No! No!" He said to himself 

This isn't supposed to happen! He's not supposed to be an omega! He's supposed to be an alpha! Everyone told him so and everyone was so sure. His father, his mother, his siblings, his friends, his teachers, his family, his peers everyone! And he had gone in ruined it by going into heat. And to top it off his coming out party his presenting party where all his friends and family would gather to see Dean the newly presented alpha present himself to society was in a few weeks. And now there was going to be no party because now Dean was an omega and now so many people were going to be let down and all because of Dean's stupid biology. And his friends and family oh god what would they say?? Dean could already see the looks of disgust and disappointment of there faces Dean was about to loose everyone and everything he loved. The love and support of his parents, his friends would turn there backs on him, his place as quarterback on the freshman football team next year would be gone and his place on the 8th grade football team would be gone, the admiration and attention of his siblings, and his girlfriend Lisa would leave him for sure she'd want an alpha a strong provider and protector not a weak baby carrying male. Dean knew there was really only one option to runaway to escape the humiliation and rejection he would face and the shame and embarrassment he would bring to his family.

Dean wiped his tears and then got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom and turned on the light and entered the bathroom. He pulls down his pajama pants and then his boxers and his heart sinks when he sees the thin layer of slick covering his boxers. He knows that soon he'll be producing more slick and he'll start to stink so he knows he has to move fast and get out now Dean wipes the slick off him and throws the washcloth he used and the dirty underwear in a bag ties it up and then pulls off his pajama and then shuts off the bathroom light and walks out of the bathroom. He throws the bag onto his bed and then gets to work he pulls out the backpack he uses for traveling, a small rolling suit case with a small bag attached, he empty's out his duffle bag for football, and then pulls out a larger duffle bag. Yeah Dean knows it's a lot of bags but he can handle it and besides Dean wants to take as much as he can for his new life.

Dean starts to pack clothes shirts, pants, underwear, sweats, socks, some shoes he packs up his laptop, cell phone, ipod, head phones, and chargers he packs up some notebooks and pens and a few books. He leaves behind his personal things all his meddles and trophy's from sports, his letter jacket, his pictures, his radio, all his model cars, all his posters, the stuff Lisa gave him, all is birthday gifts nothing can come with him because even if he stayed and let his parents find out they wouldn't let him take any of it anyways. He rounds out the packing with a few bottles of cologne and some money he's gonna need to buy some slick pads and suppressants and knotting dildos and Dean also know one of the first thing he's gonna have to do when he gets to wherever it is so he can get more money to buy the necessary supplies he'll need. He ended up packing two pictures one of him as a baby and one of his mother the rest he figure his family would get ride there would burn all the picture of him later anyways. He then grabbed his bags the plastic bag that had his underwear and then changes into a pair of sweats some new underwear, socks, a pair of comfy shoes and shirt and a jacket and then writes a note and heads out.

Dean silently closes the door to his room and walks down the hall when the hall bathroom door opens and Sam appears in the hall

"Dean?? Dean what er you doing??"

"Shit!" Dean says to himself in his head "Nothing Sammy"

"But why do you have all those bags??"

"No reason Sammy"

"Are you leaving??"

"it's non of your business Sammy go back to bed"

"But"

"Go!"

"But Dean"

"Go back to bed Sammy!"

"But"

"Now!"

"But"

"Now Sammy!"

Sam bowed his head down "Yes Dean"

Dean watched as Sam made his way into his room and shut the door behind him and then finishes walking down the hall and then down the stairs. He unlocks the latches on the door and slips out shutting the door behind him and then pulls his key out and locks the door before slipping it back into his pocket (He'll do something with it later) and walks over to the garbage bins open the lid and throws out the bag shuts it and then walks away from his house forever

Dean walks down his street and decides he'll head for the grey hound station it's clean and in a safe part of town and once he gets there he'll buy a ticket to the place that's farthest away from here and start his new life. Although he really doesn't know what to do he's 14 and freshly an omega there really aren't many things he can do at 14 either Dean supposes he can get a job as a waiter or stocker at a store or a job or as a cashier. And Dean knows one day he's gonna wanna have a mate and pups and the thought of some alpha's huge dick and knot in him didn't exactly turn him on it really made his stomach churn. And what is he gonna do about his education is he gonna start a new high school is he even gonna go to college all these thoughts race through Dean's head but soon Dean is snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a car horn and a large car slowing down and pulling up next to him. Dean gulps and tenses up who could be in the car is it some alpha that wants to hurt him but Dean's worries soon vanish when the window rolls down and revels a woman is driving a car and that her smell is that of an omega 

"Son do you now what time it is??" She asks 

"Um about four, four fifteen??"

"It's four eleven"

"Oh"

"What are you doing out here all alone"

"I'm heading to the greyhound depot"

"At four in the morning!"

"Yeah"

"Why??"

"I'm an omega"

The woman's face softens "Your parents threw you out??"

"No i just started going into heat a little while ago so i left before they could find out"

"Oh honey! How old are you??"

"I'm 14"

"Your a 14 year old omega walking to the greyhound depot alone at four in the morning!"

"Uh yes"

"And where do you plan on going when you get to the greyhound depot??"

"As far away from here as possible"

"So your going to tell me your going into your first heat and planning on taking a long bus trip with a bunch knot head alpha's"

"Uh yeah i guess"

"No your not"

"I'm not??"

"No"

"Why"

"Cause your gonna come home and live with me"

"Really!"

"Yes sir"

"Oh thank you!"

"Your welcome now put your bags in the back and then sit up front with me"

"Yes mam"

Dean smiles and then opens the back door of the car and dumps his bags in and then shuts the door and opens the passenger side door and gets in

"Wait a minuet! How far in heat are you??"

"It just started less than an hour ago"

"Have your produced an slick??"

"A tiny bit but not any recently"

"Alright"

"Why do you ask??"

"I was just wondering"

"Oh anyways whats you name"

"Ellen yours??"

"Dean"

"Hi Dean"

"Hello Ellen your an omega to??"

"Yes sir so's my daughter but my son's a beta"

"You have kids??"

"Yes Jo my daughter is your age 14 and my son Ash is 11"

"Oh"

"Are you nervous??"

"Yes"

"Don't be! Everything is gonna be alright now"

Dean smiles "Thanks Ellen"

"Your welcome! Now! Are you ready to go"

"Yes mam"

"Alright then lets go so you can start your new life!"

"Yeah my new life"

Ellen and Dean look at each other and smile and then Ellen puts her foot on the ignition and car pulls off bound for Dean's new home

"Um where are we going??"

"Chicago"

"Oh"

"Well the suburbs of Chicago"

"Oh"

"You'll see when we get there"

"Well Chicago's an eight hour drive from Lawrence and not to sound rude but what are you doing here??"

"I had some business"

"Oh"

"What kind of business??"

"Private business"

"Oh oh i'm sorry"

Dean hangs his head low and Ellen looks over at him a sad look on her face 

"Your nervous and upset aren't you??"

"Yeah"

"Tell about tell me about everything"

Dean wastes no time in spilling his guts 

"I was supposed to be an alpha everyone was so sure i was going to be an alpha my coming out party was planned for a few weeks and my whole future was set. But i has to go and disappoint everyone by instead of popping my knot i went into heat and by everyone Ellen i mean everyone. My parents, my siblings, my family, my friends, my football team, my coaches, my teachers, my girlfriend, my peers i let them all down i fucked up! Even if i had stayed they would have wanted nothing to do with me! They would gave cast me out anyways"

Ellen takes a hold of Dean's hand 

"Dean you don't know that!"

"Ellen most families don't like having male omega's in the family"

"Oh honey you believe that!"

"My dad said he wouldn't want a male omega in the family he said he had him thrown out because it was disgraceful and would ruin his reputation and mom would would fight him but she'd let him have his way she always does my siblings wouldn't do anything either"

"Oh Dean honey that is not true! That is not true at all! But now i am kind of glad you left your family if your fathers like that!"

"Thanks Ellen and i'm glad you found me"

"I'm glad i found you to Dean and i'm to give you the help your family wouldn't give you"

Dean smiles at her "Thanks Ellen"

"Your welcome not what kind of music do you like??"

"Classic rock"

"Alright then"

Ellen flips on the classic rock station and Dean smiles Ellen smiles at Dean and then focus back on driving 

As the Doors Light My Fire played at the radio Dean sank into his seat and closed his eyes with a smile on his face he was really looking forward to what the future and Ellen had to offer 

TBC....


	2. The Letter

The next morning when Mary Winchester walked down into the dining room for breakfast she found her husband and her five boys there. Well at least four of her five boys there cause as he eyes scanned the room she saw no sign of her oldest Dean

"John??" She asked as she sat down

"Yes Mary" John said not looking up from his newspaper 

"John where's Dean??"

"He's down here with us eating breakfast"

"No he's not"

"Yes he is Mary"

"John out your damn paper down!"

John huffs and then puts his paper down and turns and looks at his wife 

"Mary he's right there!"

"No he's not!"

"Yes he...isn't where is he??"

"I don't know i thought he was down here with you"

"Well he's not here! Where could he be??"

"I don't know! Is he in the kitchen??"

"No i was just in there besides cook would have said something is he still in bed??"

"No! I don't think so i mean there's sausage and bacon today he'd been down here by now"

"In fact he'd be the first one down here"

John and Mary look at each other 

"You don't think he's sick??"

"No i don' think so maybe his knot finally popped!"

"No if that would have happened he would have told us or something"

"Well if he's not in the dining room or in the kitchen where could he be??"

"Is he in the library??"

"No i was in there before breakfast he wasn't in there" Eight year old Adam interjects 

"Study??"

"I don't think so"

"Sammy was Dean in the study??"

"No" Sam replies 

"The office??"

"Nope"

John and Mary look at each other again 

"I she still in his room?? In bed??"

"That must be it"

"Do you want me to go up there"

"I'll go"

"Alright"

Mary gets up from her spot at the dining room table and walks out of the dining room and then up the stairs and down the long hall to Dean's room. Mary stopped as soon as she got to the closed door and knocked 

"Dean??" Mary called

She got no response so Mary knocked again 

"Dean??"

Still no response so yet again she knocked 

"Dean?? Dean are you in there??"

Mary still no got no response and she was starting to get annoyed 

"Dean Robert Winchester you better get your butt out of bed!! You have school today!!"

Mary pounded on the door this time but still silence and now Mary is starting to get concerned 

"Dean??"

"Dean honey are you in there?? Are you ok??"

Mary then places her ear to the door to try and hear any sounds but there's nothing no shower running, no toilet flushing, no feet scampering across the floor, no closet door opening and shutting, no nothing just silence. Mary is now very worried Dean's not answering the door or her calls and thoughts begin to rush through Mary's head is her hurt?? Is he sick?? Did his knot pop and something go awry??. Mary doesn't know but the thoughts scare her and she flings open the bed room door and walks in only to find no Dean. So Mary starts to look for him she looks in the bathroom, in the closet, under the bed, everywhere but no Dean she also finds his room in a total state of disarray. Draws half closed, his sports duffle dumped out the stuff all over the floor and the bag missing, there's other bags and clothes missing and other things missing, And the bed is undone and hasn't been made. Mary tries not to panic she tries to tell herself it's not true she tries to tell herself that that her baby didn't run away that is until she finds the letter. Mary picks up the letter and reads it tears spilling from her cheeks as she does it's a goodbye letter her baby is gone he ran away

Mary walks out of the room the letter in her hand shuts the door behind her and walks down to the dining room where once she enters John jumps out of his seat at the sight of his very upset wife.

"Mary oh my god! What's wrong??" John asks as he guides her over to a chair 

"He's gone John"

"What??"

"Dean's gone"

"What do you mean??"

"He ran away!"

"What! How do you! How are you sure!"

"Cause he packed bags! There's bags missing! There's a bunch of clothes and stuff missing! His rooms in disarray! He's not anywhere in the house! John he ran away!"

"No! No! No! He didn't run away! He went to a friends house! We should call them all!"

"John why would he pack all those bags! John he ran away!"

"No! No He didn't! He went to a friends house! He went to a friends house!"

"Then why would he write a letter!"

"What??"

"He wrote a letter John!"

Mary hands John the letter she found on Dean's bed he takes it and then starts to read 

"Dear mom and dad I'm doing what's best for all of us and leaving i won't stay here and cause you shame and embarrassment please don't look for me but if you don't i'll be long gone long out of Lawrence buy the time you read this signed your son Dean"

John drops the letter on the table tears in his eyes that are now streaming down his cheeks 

"Why??"

"I don't know"

"We gotta find him!"

"We do! My poor baby! Out there all alone!"

"Where should we start looking??"

"I don't know! but John we gotta get out there!"

"It won't do anything you won't find him" Sam interjects 

"Why?? Why?? How dare you say that! That's your brother Sam!"

"Because he's long gone by now"

"Sammy! Why are saying this!"

"Because when i got up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom i say Dean in the hall with his bags packed"

When was this?? What time was this??"

"I don't know a little after three thirty"

John and Mary look at each other with panicked looks in there eyes 

"Oh my god John!"

"Mary!"

John and Mary pulls each other into an embrace 

"Mary i don't know what to do! I don't know to do!"

"John my baby! My poor baby is out there all alone!"

TBC...


	3. Ellen

The last thing Dean remembers was listening to The Mama's And The Poppa's California Dreamin in the passenger seat of Ellen's car before falling asleep when Dean wakes up he's still in the passenger seat of the car but it's stopped and Ellen is gone. As Dean sits up in the seat and rubs his eyes and groans he hears the car door open and he immediately tenses but in fear but lets go when he smells Ellen's scent 

"Hey there sleepy head! Wondered when you where gonna wake up!" Ellen says as she shuts the car door"

"Where do you go??" Dean asks as he stretches

"Stopped to make a call and get some breakfast"

"Oh"

"I don't know what ya like so i just order a couple things for ya"

"Thanks"

Ellen hands Dean the bag of food and he takes it he searches through it and then pulls out an egg mc muffin and then unwraps it and starts to eat it 

"You said you made a phone call??"

"Mm Hmm"

"Too who??"

"My family"

"O-Oh What did you tell them??"

"That i was bringing someone home"

"Did you tell them that i was an omega??"

"Yes"

"Oh"

"Don't worry! It i'll be alright! I promise you!"

Dean smiles "Thanks Ellen"

"Of course"

"And can i tell you something??"

"Yes of course"

"Um what i told you last night about my dad wasn't exactly true"

"Oh! And how's that??"

"Well what i said about my dad"

"Oh! He wouldn't be disgraced and embarrassed??"

"Well he would but...Maybe i should have been more specific last night. I'm the first born and i was expected to be an alpha so what i said about..."

Ellen cuts him off "I understand your the first born and your supposed to be an alpha so you ran away cause you new what would happen"

"Yeah I mean it really doesn't matter what my other brothers turn out as just as long as i turn out as the alpha!"

"You have brothers??"

"Yeah four of them i'm the oldest of five"

"What are there names??"

"Sam we all call him Sammy he's 12, Adam he's 10, Hank he's 10 he and Adam are twins, and John Junior everyone calls him junior he's 8"

"Full house"

"Yeah but we manage"

"Hmm and uh Dean can i ask you a question"

"Yeah"

"Do you work?? Do you have a job??"

"Uh why do you ask??"

"Well your clothes look new and expensive"

"Uh i don't work"

"Mm Hmm"

"I come from a rich family"

"Oh"

"It's not like the Rockefeller's or Astor's or anything but there's lots and lots of money"

"Hmm"

"And you know as the first born son i was supposed to run the estate after my parents died and as i got older got more and more responsibility"

"Oh my! So you had a lot on your shoulders"

"Yeah"

"Honey can i ask you something??"

"Yeah go ahead"

"Why did you runaway??"

"What??"

"Why did you runaway"

"I told you when we first met"

"Yes i remember you said it was because your family would be disappointed in you"

"Yeah"

"But from what you just told me i fell like there's more"

Dean sighs and slouches in the seat 

"Maybe there is and maybe there isn't"

"Are you happy that your an omega??"

"In all honest truth i kinda am i mean i don;t have all those responsibilities and all the pressure that was on my shoulders"

Ellen smiles 

"I mean Ellen did your parents know that you were going to be an omega??"

"Yes they did"

"How did they react??"

"Well they knew so nothing really changed except i had to find a mate"

"So was your future planned out for you??"

"No"

"Then you don't know what it's like"

"Huh??"

"You don't know what it's like to have your future mapped out for you. Go to high school, pop your knot, find a nice beta or omega, knot them mate them marry them, pump them full of pups, go to college, get a nice job, have a nice life, and on top of that manage your families estate. Play all these sports, be popular, be at the top of your class, hang out with the people your parents approve, present yourself in a nice manner, keep up on grooming, always look your best, make sure your fit, make sure you can provide"

"Oh Dean honey!"

"I mean i'll i took was alpha classes my dad refused to let me take beta or omega classes! Cause everyone was so sure i'd be an alpha! Everyone i know took all three! And now i don't know what i'm gonna do when i get to Chicago!"

"Well first honey where gonna get you settled in and then we gonna have to buy pads, and soap, and knotting dildos, and toys and suppressants and things like that and then were gonna have to discuss your schooling and since there's only a few months left in the school year i think will wait to register you"

When Ellen looks over at Dean he had his head in his hands and is crying 

"Dean honey what's the matter??"

"This is just all so humiliating!"

"Dean look at me!"

"It's ok! I'm gonna help you through this alright! I'm gonna help you through all of this! It's gonna be alright"

Dean sniffles and then wipes his eyes 

Promise??"

"I promise"

Dean smiles 

"Thanks Ellen"

"Your welcome honey now! Lets go home!"

Ellen starts to ignition and then pulls out of the parking lot 

MEANWHILE BACK IN LAWRENCE

"My baby! My babies out there all alone! And in the cold!" Mary says as the tears pour down her cheeks 

"Mary! Mary look at me!" John says 

"What! John we have to find him!"

"Mary it's too late! if Sammy said he saw Dean all packed around three thirty he's probably long gone by now!"

At that Mary falls onto the floor the letter clutched in her hand 

"My baby!"

John looks down at his wife who's lying on the floor and crying trying himself not to break down 

"Dad??"

John spins around 

"Huh?? What?? Yes Adam??"

"Dad are we going to school today??"

"No none of you are going to school today so go to your rooms or go do whatever alright"

"Yes dad"

The four boys get up and walk out of the room shutting the door behind them 

John then bends down at his wife's side

"Mary?? Mary honey is there anything i can do for you??"

"Find my baby"

"Mary he's long by now"

"Find my baby"

"Mary"

"John find him!"

"Mary i can't i don't know where he is but he's probably not in Lawrence anymore"

Mary doesn't say anything she just cries as John holds her in his arms

TBC....


	4. Omega

"Dude why would Dean runaway??" Hank asked as they sat in Sam's room thoughts racing through their heads 

"I don't know" Sam replied 

"Why would he run away he had everything going for him??" Adam asks 

"I don't know when i asked him he told me it was none of mu business and told me to go back to bed"

"One of my teachers once said that sometimes soon to be alphas have breakdowns and run away for awhile maybe that's what happened! We should tell mom that!"

"Dude i don't think we should tell mom anything! Especially that!"

"Hey didn't that Ruby girls brother run off before he popped his knot for a couple weeks??"

"Yeah i think so why??"

"Just wondering"

"I just want Dean to come home" Junior says crying as he buries his head in between his knees 

"Oh Junior! It's gonna be alright!"

"Dean i'll come home!"

The three other tried there best to reassure there youngest brother that Dean would come home but it did little to help him 

"No he won't! Why did he leave!" Junior screams out as he cries 

"I don't know that's what were trying to figure out!"

There's a knock at Sam's door so he gets off the bed and walks over and opens it and finds his dad at the other end 

"Dad what's up??"

"Uh can i talk to you??"

"Uh yeah"

Sam steps out of the room and into the hall and shuts the door behind him 

"What's up??"

"Um i gave your mother some pills so she's asleep but uh you boys won't be going to school for awhile"

"Oh ok"

"I worked something out so you can get your work from school"

"Alright thanks"

"Yeah"

"Dad what's gonna happen with mom??"

"I don't know but grandma and grandpa are gonna come over later"

"Ok"

"I don't know how were gonna deal with this"

"Um dad??"

"Yeah Sammy"

"Do you think he had a breakdown and ran away like some soon to be alphas do??"

"No Sammy he packed his bags and wrote a letter he didn't have a breakdown"

"Do you think he went into heat and became an omega instead and ran away??"

John glared at his second oldest son 

"Don't you dare suggest that Sammy!"

Tears start to well up in Sam's eyes and he looks down at the floor 

"I'm sorry dad"

"No i'm sorry i shouldn't have snapped at you like that"

"I shouldn't have suggested that"

"No you were just thinking of idea's"

"Yeah"

"How are your brothers holding up??"

"Juniors a mess Adam, Hank, and i aren't as bad"

"Just take of them Sammy alright"

"Alright dad"

John and Sam hug and then John disappears down the hall and Sam goes back into his room 

"Well??" Adam asks as Sam walks back over to the bed 

"Dad said were not going to school for awhile, mom's a wreck, grandma and grandpa are coming over later, and Dean didn't have a breakdown"

"Oh"

"And he told me to take care of the three of you"

"Can you do it??"

"I..i don't know i'm not Dean i'll never be as good as Dean"

"None of us ever will"

"Do you think if any of the rest of us went missing they'd care??"

"They would but they wouldn't be crazy like this"

"Yeah! Cause Dean's the alpha! The heir! The first born! The one who matters!"

"DEAN'S MISSING!! AND YOUR ALL UPSET BECAUSE YOU THINK MOM AND DAD WOULDN'T BE AS UPSET!! OR CARE AS MUCH!!" Junior yells before storming out of the room 

The remaining three look down at the floor in shame 

"He's right" Adam says 

"Yeah" Hank and Sam say

"I mean are big brothers missing and alpha or not he is our big brother"

"Our big brother who took care of us, and taught us stuff"

The three sit in an awkward silence for a little while 

"I just hope he's ok" Sam says 

"Yeah me to" Adam says as Hank nods his head in agreement 

MEANWHILE 

"So wait wait! How did your husband get a fish hook impaled in his nose??" Dean asks laughing 

"His dumbass got drunk and his dumbass friends bet him to do it" Ellen says 

"Your husband sounds really interesting"

"Yeah Bobby's interesting he's also a gruff, stubborn, pig headed, jackass of an old man who farts in his sleep"

"Oh my god! Ellen!"

"Gotta be truthful!"

"Ellen i like you"

"Well thank you! I like you too Dean!'

"So what did your family say when you told them you were bringing someone home"

"They said they couldn't wait to meet you"

"Really"

"Yeah they said they couldn't wait to meet you and they hoped that your comfortable while you stay with us"

Dean smiles 

"I wish i could have told you to tell them thank you for me"

"Why don't you tell them yourself"

"Huh??"

"Were almost to my house"

"Oh"

Dean looks out the window and see's nothing but trees and big houses he's guessing this is Chicago 

"This is Chicago! I expexted it to be bigger with taller buildings and more buildings and less houses!"

"This isn't actually Chicago"

"Huh??"

"This is Hinsdale it's a suburb of Chicago"

"But were still in Chicago"

"I'm sorry i'm from Lawrence it's not a very big place"

"It's alright you'll get used to it"

"I hope"

"Well were here! My home!"

Dean looked out the window and the first thing he was a large modern house although it was much smaller then his but still big. And then his view came upon the three people standing outside an older man in plaid, jeans, and a trucker hat, a blonde haired girl in a crop top and daisy dukes and a boy with a mullet in a plaid shirt with the arms cut off and jeans

"Well you ready to meet them??"

"Yeah"

"Alright lets go!"

"Alright then"

Dean got out of the car and although it didn't look like it he was deathly nervous to meet these new people his new family 

TBC....


	5. Dean

Dean got out of the car and let out a nervous sigh and shut the door behind him

"You ok??" Ellen asked 

Dean jumped at the sound of Ellen's voice 

"Yeah why??" He asked 

"Well cause we spent almost 10 hours in a car together and you just jumped at the sound of my voice"

"I'm sorry i'm just a little nervous"

"Your meeting new people i can understand"

"Yeah"

"Well are you ready to meet them??"

"Yeah i'm ready"

"But nervous"

"Yeah"

"Come on you'll be less nervous once you've met them"

"Alright"

Ellen and Dean walk up the stone path from the car to the house and stop right in front of the group Ellen then steps aside so they can get a good look at Dean

"Bobby, Jo, Ash this is Dean! Dean this is Bobby, Jo, and Ash"

Ellen points to each person standing in front of them

"HI" Dean says 

"Hi" All three of them respond 

Everyone just stands there in awkward silence until Jo finally speaks up again 

"So Dean tell us about yourself mom didn't tell us much about you over the phone"

"Uh well i'm 14, i'm from Lawrence Kansas, i have a mom and a dad, 4 brothers, i played football. i'm a freshman in high school and uh i'm an omega"

"So am i! Will get along great!"

"Yeah i think we will"

"I am a beta" Ash interjects 

"Alpha" Bobby says 

"Omega but you know that already"

"Yeah

"Alright now Mr alpha! Help us get his bags out of the car and up to his room!"

"Room??"

"Yeah got one picked out for ya!"

"Wow"

"Come on! Me and Ash will show it to you!"

"A-Alright"

"Jo then grabs Dean by the arm and drags him into the house Ash trailing behind him

"He seems like a nice boy" Bobby says as he grabs Dean's bags out of the back of the car

"Yes he is" Ellen replies 

"So his first heat huh??"

"Yeah"

"And family thought he was gonna be an alpha huh??"

"Yeah"

"So he ran away"

"Yeah but"

"But what??"

"He really hasn't been in heat he hasn't produced much slick or, been shivering or anything"

"You thinks he's still an alpha??"

"I don't know it could be a delayed heat keep Jody on speed dial alright"

"Yeah good idea we should have her come over later to"

"Yeah we should have her look at him"

"Yeah well lets get these bags up to his room huh??"

"Yep! Lets go!"

Ellen and Bobby shut the car door and walk up and into the house and open and shut the door behind them they do a quick lock and then make there way upstairs where in they run into a very panicked Jo

"Mom! Dad! Something's wrong with Dean!"

"What! What's wrong!??"

"I don't know! Come look!"

Bobby and Ellen drop the bags in the hall and the three run into Dean's room where they find him on the ground covered in sweat and groaning in pain and Ash just standing there watching 

"Ash mover out of the way!" Ellen orders 

Ash obeys 

"Dean what's wrong??"

"Heat! Heat!" Dean says 

"Ok! OK! Jo! Call Jody! She's on speed dial! Ash gets some rags and soak them in cold water!"

The two children shake there heads and then run out of the room leaving Dean, Ellen, and Bobby

"It's alright Dean it's alright! Were gonna help you through this! You have nothing to worry about!"

"T-That's G-Good"

Ash and Jo both come running into the room a few minuets later 

"I got the rags" Ash says and hands a tub full of them to Ellen 

"Alright thank you"

"I called Jody she'll be here in a 45 minuets" Jo says 

"Alright"

"Can he make it that long"

"Yeah we just gotta keep him calm"

"Ok"

Ellen the Bobby then move Dean onto the bed and strip him of all his clothes but his underwear. They pat him with the wet wash clothes and try and keep him hydrated. But something isn't right and they hope Jody gets here before something bad happens 

TBC...


	6. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the sudden heat syndrome up i needed to explain why Dean though he was going into heat. Ridiculous? Yes! Helps the plot?? Yes! And believe me its central to the plot!

Mary lay in her and John's bed tears streaming down her cheeks and a framed picture of Dean clutched in her hands 

"My baby! My poor baby!" She kept repeating to herself 

"My baby's gone! My baby's gone!"

John stood outside there bedroom door and sighed he wanted to tell Mary some of the suggestions that Sammy had brought up. So he knocked on the door but got no response he knocked again but still no response so he sighed again and opened the door and walked into the bedroom where he found Mary on the bed crying and clutching a picture of Dean. John choked back tears of his own and then sat down next to his wife on the bed and then cleared his throat 

"Uh Mary" He began "I was uh talking with Sammy and he brought up some suggestions about Dean's running away"

"What about Dean running away??"

"Um Sam suggested that he could have had a breakdown and ran away"

Mary halfway sat up

"What??"

"Well ya know it happens sometimes alpha to be's snap and runaway"

"Are you suggesting my baby my Dean is mental!"

"What! No! Mary i would never suggest that!"

"Well you said he had a breakdown!"

"No! No!"

Mary shoot up

"YES YOU DID!! YOU SAID HE'S CRAZY!! HE'S MENTAL!!"

"Mary i'm just saying he COULD have had a breakdown and that's why he ran away!"

"ARE YOU SAYING MY SON BELONGS IN A MENTAL HOME!!"

"What! No!"

"WHY ARE YOU SAYING THESE HORRIBLE THINGS ABOUT MY DEAN!! MY SON!! MY ALPHA!!"

"Mary it was just a suggestion!"

"A HORRIBLE ONE!! I HATE YOU!!"

"Mary"

"I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU FOR SUGGESTING THAT!!"

"Mary honey"

"I HATE YOU!!"

"MARY!!"

Mary stops screaming and looks at John 

"Mary it was just a suggestion! Sammy and the boys were discussing reasons for Dean's running away! I'm not saying he's crazy! He's not crazy! It was just a suggestion! And i'm sorry i suggested it i shouldn't have! It was a bad idea!"

Mary doesn't say anything she just starts to sob again and then fall into John's arms sobbing as John does his best to comfort his wife despite the fact that he himself needs comforting

"Mary it's gonna be alright it's gonna be alright" John says as his owns tears start to stream down his cheeks 

"It's gonna be fine"

"Dean's gonna be fine"

"Wherever he is he's gonna be fine"

Soon enough John and Mary are both holding onto each other and sobbing. Adam, Sam, Hank, and Junior outside the door this whole time having listened to the whole conversation. The foursome just look at each other tears in there eyes and agreed to do whatever they could to help there parents out in any way they could 

CHICAGO 

Dean lay under the sheets of the bed in nothing but his underwear shaking in shivering and groaning out in pain 

"Dean honey what's wrong??" Ellen asked as she pressed another cold rag to his forehead 

"P-Pain!" Dean replied

"Pain??"

"Uh huh"

"Where??"

"All over my body"

"Ok"

Ellen looked over at Bobby with a worried expression on her face this was not normal an omega going into there first heat should not be experiencing these symptoms 

"How till Jody's here??"

"She just texted me she's pulling into the driveway as we speak" Bobby says 

"Alright! Ash go to your room! Jo let Jody in and then you two come right up to this room alright!"

"Yes mom" Jo replied before running out of the room

"Bobby you might need to leave to"

"Yeah"

Ellen then turned her attention back to Dean

"How ya feeling honey??"

"S-Still S-So M-Much P-Pain!"

"It's ok Dean Jody gonna be here soon"

"G-Good"

Ellen just gave a small smile and then pressed another cold rag to Dean's forehead. She hoped Jody could find out why Dean was having these symptoms 

A few minuets later Jo walks into the room with a woman with short dark hair behind 

"Alright! Who is are patient here??" She asked 

"M-Me" Dean responded

Jody knelt next to Dean on the other side of the bed 

"Alright honey and what's your name??"

"D-Dean"

"Dean"

"Uh huh"

"And whats the problem Dean??"

"H-Heat"

"Ah! Heat! Your first one??"

"Y-Yes"

"And how are you feeling??"

"P-Pain"

"Pain??"

"Y-Yes L-Lots O-Of P-Pain"

"Lots of pain??"

"Y-Yes M-Mam"

Jody smiles "Please call me Jody"

"Y-Yes J-Jody"

"Alright lots of pain that is very unusual for an omega going through there first heat"

"Yeah that's what think to" Ellen says 

"Alrighty! Dean i'm gonna need to feel all over you ok??"

"O-Ok"

Jody pulled back the sheets and then placed her hands on Dean's body 

"Oh my!"

"Jody what's wrong??" Bobby asks 

"He's freezing! That is not at all normal"

"Why??" Jo asked 

"Because when you go into heat your usual very warm the only time a person could get this cold is if they..."

Jody stops talking and looks at Dean

"Jody what is it?? What's the problem" Ellen

"You said he was starting into his first heat when you picked him up??"

"Yes"

"Any slick"

"No"

"Did he ask for any water or anything to drink or for you to turn on the air or roll down the windows??"

"No"

Jody thinks for a minuet 

"Have you ever heard of Sudden Heat Syndrome of SHS??"

"No"

"It's when a soon to be alpha produces a small amount of slick so shows heat like syndromes it also pushes back the popping of a knot and makes it very very painful. This usual happens the day of an aplha's heat or very soon before an aplha's heat"

"Jody what are you trying to say??"

"Dean's not in heat he's popping his knot!"

"What!"

"He's gonna pop his knot and it's going to be very painful and someone who's expert in this needs to stay in the room with him or he could die. I need the three of you to leave alright??"

:Oh yes! Of course! Jo! Bobby! Come on!"

The three walk out of the room and shut the door behind them leaving Jody and Dean alone in the room

Jody looks at Dean who is curled up in a ball rocking himself and knows this is going to be a long pop

TBC...


	7. Knot

Ellen, Bobby, and Jo stood in the hallway outside of Dean's room it's been a couple hours since they've been kicked out and there all wondering and waiting to see what would happen 

"Sudden Heat Syndrome" Bobby says 

"I have never heard of it" Ellen says 

"Neither have i but it sounds serious"

"Yeah Jody said an expert needed to stay in there or he could die"

"Poor kid! He's already in so much pain!"

"Um mom?? Dad??" Jo says interrupting the two

"Yes Jo??"

"I looked it up Sudden Heat Syndrome that is"

"Oh!"

"Should i read what it says"

"Yes please"

"Ok, Sudden Heat Syndrome SHS or Sudden Heat Disorder SHD is a common genetic disorder usual found in young males ages 14-21 usual who are alpha's or alpha's to be. And causes them to have heat like symptoms such as feeling unusually warm, sweating, and producing a small amount of slick. This does not mean they are an omega and should pass quickly but delays the popping of the knot and then when the knot pops makes it long and painful and means they should be admitted to a hospital and be under the watch of a health care professional. Such as a nurse, doctor, or a private alpha health care worker"

"That sounds about like just what Jody told us" Bobby says 

"Yeah" Ellen says

Dean's bedroom door pops open and Jody appears sweaty and tired and is followed by the scent of a new alpha

"Well??" Ellen asks 

"He's ok" Jody replies 

"And??" Bobby says 

"His knot popped he's an alpha"

"Ok can we go see him??"

"Yes but i gave him some pills because he went through a lot of pain so he's a bit woozy"

"Ok"

The four then enter the room and then make there was over to the bed where Dean is laying and kneel down next to it

"Hey kiddo how do you feel??" Bobby asks 

"Tired" Dean says 

"Tired" Ellen repeats

"And i'm in pain but the drugs are taking care of that"

"Yeah i bet they are"

"So i'm an alpha huh??"

"Yeah"

"I popped my knot"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry"

"Why do you say that honey??"

"For putting you all through this cause i thought i was an omega"

"No honey! it's ok! It was just..."

"Sudden Heat Syndrome i know"

"Yeah"

Dean then promptly passed out and the other four left the room and shut the door behind them as they left

"He's gonna be out for awhile those were pretty heavy drugs i gave him" Jody says 

"Yeah i think he needs the sleep after all of that" Ellen says 

"Yep" Bobby replies agreeing 

"Yes, Uh could you tell me a little bit about Dean?? I mean all you know??"

"Oh sure! Buts lets go into the living and talk"

"Alright"

"Jo"

"Yes mom" Jo says and then retreats to her room 

The three adults then walk downstairs and into the living room and get settled before Ellen starts to talk again 

"So you wanna know about Dean"

"Yes"

"Well he's 14, a freshman in high school, has a mother, a father, and four brothers, and is from Lawrence Kansas"

"Do you know why he left??"

"He didn't wanna cause his family shame 

"Oh"

"From what he told me he comes from a rather wealthy family and is the firstborn"

"Oh and he comes from a wealthy family??"

"From what he said not like the Rocker feller's or the Astor's but theirs lots of money"

"I'm guessing there was a lot of pressure on his part"

"Yes there was"

"I can understand why he left"

"Uh hmm"

"How much did he tell you about his life back in Lawrence"

"He didn't go into great detail but i was hoping when we got home he could tell us more"

"But this happened"

"Yes"

"Now that he is in fact an alpha and not an omega what do you plan on doing with him?? Are you going to send him home or keep him here??"

"I-I Don't know I mean i thought he was an omega he thought he was an omega we didn't know he was popping his knot till you told us we thought something was severally wrong in his heat and that's why we called you"

"Well i would send him home"

"I would to"

"There's a but isn't there??"

"It's his decision we can't decide for him if he wants to sat here fine! If he wants to leave fine! But we need to let him decide"

"Ellen's right Jody" Bobby says 

"Yes she is it is his decision just call me when he's made it alright"

"Alright"

The three say there goodbyes and then Jody heads out Bobby locks the door behind her and then rejoins Ellen in the living room 

"Well" Bobby says as he sits down on the couch 

"Well what" Ellen replies 

"What do you think his decision is gonna be"

"I don't know"

"Thin he's gonna leave??"

"I don't know"

"Think he's gonna stay??"

"I don't know"

"Do you want him to go??"

"No"

"Do you want him to stay??"

"Yes"

"I do to Ellen i do to"

"Yeah but remember it's Dean's decision weather he stays her with us in Chicago or leaves to go home to his family in Lawrence"

"Yeah i know i know"

"But i really hope he stays"

"I do to Ellen i do to"

Ellen turns around and then Bobby pulls her into an embrace 

TBC.....


	8. Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next to chapters focus on Dean's family and friends

John closed the door to his bedroom behind him and walked out into the hall. He had finally managed to calm himself down and calm Mary down by giving her some sleeping pills and decided it was best to give his wife some space. John walked down and the hall and eventually stopped at Dean's bedroom door he put his hand against the door and then pushed it open and entered the room. John shuts the door behind him and then walks over to Dean's bed and sat down on it John sighed and then looked all around Dean's room. He looked at all of Dean's sports and academic awards, his letter jacket that still hung on his closet, his posters of classic cars, and various beta and omega actors and actresses, his books, and model cars, his desk which still had his school books and homework on it, his pictures of friends and family, and various birthday gifts. And he started to cry again why did Dean have to runaway?? Why?? He had son much going for him hie whole life ahead of him and now he was gone, vanished, disappeared, only leaving them a letter claiming "It was for the best".

"Why Dean! Why!" John said as he sobbed 

"Was it something i said??"

"Were your mother and i pushing you to hard??"

"Oh Dean! Please come back!"

"We miss you! We all miss you! We miss you so much!"

John eventually finished up his rant and composed himself and then walked out of Dean's room shutting off the light and shutting the door shut behind him and then walking down to the kitchen. John grabs a bottle of whiskey, a glass, and some food and then walks into his study and then shuts and locks the door behind him

Sam stood there shaking his head 

"What's up??" Adam asked making Sam jump a little 

"Dad just locked himself in his study with a plate a food ans a bottle of booze"

"What what was the booze??"

"Whiskey"

"Glass to??"

"Yep"

"The last time he did that was when..."

"Grandpa Henry died yeah i remember"

"God he was a wreck!"

"And how was taking care of him"

"Mom"

"But when mom couldn't"

"Dean"

"Who took care of us all when mom couldn't"

"Dean"

"Who's gonna take care of us now??"

"I don't know"

"Dad's a wreck, Mom's a wreck, Junior's a wreck"

"I know Adam"

"You don't think he's gonna have to out mom in a crazy home again do you??"

"I don't know Adam i don't wanna think about it"

"But Sam! Ya kinda have to! What if he does put her in a home again! And he's to drunk to take care of us! Your gonna have to take care of us! You have to think about it!"

"NO I DON'T ADAM!! NOW DROP IT!!"

Before Adam could open his mouth to respond the doorbell rang Sam let out an annoyed huff and then started his way to the front door Adam trailing behind him. Sam arrived at the door and opened it and got a nice surprise when he found Lisa Braeden Dean's girlfriend standing on the other side of the door 

"Hi Sam!" The brunette omega said 

"Lisa hi! What are you doing here??" Sam asked 

"Um i came to see Dean he wasn't in school today"

"Oh uh he uh he can't see anyone"

"Oh is he sick?? Well i'm sure if you told him it was me he'd let me up"

"Lisa that's not gonna happen"

Lisa looked taken back by Sam's comment 

"What??"

"I said that's not gonna happen"

"Excuse you!"

"I'm sorry Lisa it's not gonna happen"

"I am his girlfriend! I have a right to see him! Sick or not!

Lisa started into the house 

"Lisa he's not here!"

Lisa stopped 

"What do you mean he's not here! Where is he then??"

"He's gone"

Lisa looked at Sam and Adam with horrified eyes 

"He's not dead!"

"Oh thank go then where is he??"

"He ran away" Adam said 

"He disappeared" Sam added 

"W-What??"

"He's gone Lisa he left in the middle of the night he packed some bags and left"

"What! No!"

"I'm sorry Lisa"

"No! No! No! No! No!"

"I'm sorry Lisa"

"No! No! He's not gone! No!"

"I'm so sorry Lisa"

"No! No!"

A noise upstairs caused Sam and Adam to look at the landing at the top and soon Mary Winchester appeared dressed in a nightgown and robe 

"Sam?? Adam whats....Oh! Lisa! It's you!" Mary said surprised to see her oldest's girlfriend 

Lisa looked up at Mary with tears in her eyes

"Lisa honey what's the matter??"

"Please tell me it isn't true! Please tell me he didn't leave!"

Mary sighed Lisa honey i'm sorry it's true"

At that Lisa broke down in the middle of the Winchesters front hall 

"NO!! NO!! NO!! HE'S NOT GONE!! HE DIDN'T LEAVE!! HE DIDN'T LEAVE!!"

Mary rushes down the stairs to Lisa's side and Adam shuts the front door 

"Lisa honey!"

"HE'S NOT!! HE'S STILL HERE!!"

"Lisa honey he's gone!"

"FIND HIM!! FIND HIM!!"

"Lisa honey he left a note! He left hours ago! He's long gone!"

"NO!! NO!! NO!! NO!! NO!!"

Lisa then falls it Mary's arms and Mary pulls her into an embrace 

"It i'll all be alright Lisa! It i'll all be alright! Wherever he is he's safe and sound!"

"MY DEAN!!"

"He's safe and sound! He's ok! He's.... He's gone! My baby!"

Soon both women are crying and holding each other in each others arms trying to console each other as best as they can

TBC.....


	9. Samuel and Deanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter focusing on Dean's friends and family

Lisa's parents arrive at the Winchester estate to pick up there daughter and after learning what has happened offer the Winchesters there condolences and then leave trying there best to calm there daughter

"We were gonna have such a beautiful life together!" Lisa exclaimed 

"I know honey! I know!" Her mother said

"My Dean! My Dean!"

"Oh honey!"

"My Dean is gone!"

"Oh baby!"

Adam not being able to stand it anymore shut the front door and wiped the tears out of his eyes 

Samuel and Deanna (Mary's parents) arrived a short time later and Mary was given another heavier dose of pills and sent back to bed 

"Has she been like this all morning??" Samuel asked as he shut the bedroom door 

"Since she found Dean missing yes" Sam replied 

"What about your father??" Deanna asked 

Sam didn't say anything but give a sad expression and shake his head 

"Where is he??"

"Study, looked himself in there with a bottle of whiskey and some food"

"Oh dear"

"Who know's when he'll come out"

"Has he done this before??"

"After his dad died it wasn't pretty"

"Oh"

Visions run through Samuel and Deanna's heads but they shudder and they quickly shake the thoughts out of there heads 

"So um what's up with you boys??" Samuel asks

"Were out of school for an indefinite period" Adam says 

"Was that your parents decision??" 

"Are dad's mom she uh really can't make decisions she really can't think or do anything" Sam says 

"Dad isn't gonna put here in a mental home again is he??" Adam asks 

"No! No!"

"She's not as bad as the last time"

"No! She's worse than the last time"

Six months after Junior was born Mary found out she was pregnant and she and John were both ecstatic. However the pregnancy was filled with problems and Mary gave birth three weeks early to a stillborn baby boy and sent Mary into a deep depression that got so bad that more than once Mary tired to kill herself several times. Eventually John fearing for her safety and well being admitted her to a mental hospital and for the next year she spent time in mental hospitals in Kansas, Nevada, California, Oregon, New York, Maine, Michigan, and Wisconsin. Mary was released and slowly got better but now this could push her got over the edge

"Were gonna need to watch her" Samuel says "Make sure she eats and keep pills, knives, and razors out of here reach"

"Yeah" Sam says 

"Sam, Adam honey why do you two go check on your dad and will go check on your mom" Deanna says 

"Alright"

The two boys head to the study and Samuel and Deanna head up the stairs 

"How are we gonna get in?? The doors locked!" Adam says 

"Key" Sam says

"Huh??"

"Key"

Sam then reaches into the potted palm next to the study door and produces a key and then unlocks the door. The two enter the room and find there dad passed out at his desk a half eaten plate of food on the desk along with an empty glass and bottle of whiskey and is clutching pictures of Dean. Adam and Sam sigh and then move over to the desk and throw out the empty bottle of whiskey and move the glass and half eaten plate over and then somehow move John over to the couch and put a blanket on him. They then pick up the plate and glass and walk out of the room and shutting and locking the door behind them and then head to the kitchen and as they do they run into Samuel and Deanna carrying boxes of things 

"What's in the boxes??" Sam asks

"Anything that your mother could use to try and kill herself with" Samuel says 

"Like??" Adam asks 

"Pills, medications, chemicals, razors, anything sharp, scarfs, anything she could use to hang herself with"

"What are you going to do with them??"

"Take them to your house when we leave"

"Wow! You have everything prepared!"

Samuel and Deanna look at each other then the boys and sigh 

"Your mother has suffered from severe depression for most of her life and this isn't the first time she's tried to kill herself neither was the last time"

"What do you mean??"

Deanna sighs and then starts to speak 

"When your parents where first married your mother became pregnant and your parents where so excited! Newlyweds and expecting there first child! They had everything ready! But about seven months into her pregnancy your mother suffered a horrible miscarriage and lost the baby"

"Oh my god! Poor mom!"

"She spent eight months in a home in Florida"

"Oh god"

"The next time was shortly after Dean was born she found out your father was having an affair and had gotten the omega pregnant. Your mve believed she had failed as a mother, a wife, and a omega and tried to kill herself however because of Dean she didn't and instead checked herself into a facility in Pennsylvania. She spent four months there and when she got out your father broke off the affair and the omega left town"

"Poor mom"

"What happened to the baby??"

"I don't know but you boys are gonna need to be here for your mother! All four of you!"

"We will"

"Where are your other brothers??"

"Junior and Hank are in there rooms"

"Ah"

"Yeah there both taking it hard like the rest of us but Junior especially"

"Yeah he really looked up to Dean"

"Yeah"

"Well were gonna take this stuff and go alright, You two watch over your brothers and your mother"

"We will"

"Good"

The four hug and then Samuel and Deanna leave Adam makes sure the door is locked and then he and Sam head into the kitchen. They deposit the dishes in the sink and then sit down at the kitchen table

"I had no idea Mom was that bad" Adam says 

"Me either i just knew the one time" Sam replies 

"Yeah and i didn't know that dad has another child with another omega"

"Yeah i know"

"I can't believe he would cheat on mom!"

"I know"

"Especially after she had a baby!"

"Adam i know! But right know i don't wanna focus on that! I wanna focus on mom and your brothers!"

"Yeah! Your right"

"Alright! first lets make a list of things that need to be done around here"

"Why??"

Sam looks at Adam 

"Do you really think that mom and dad are stable enough right now to do anything"

"No"

"Alright! Now lets make a list and then we should check on mom and dad"

:Yeah, yeah we should"

TBC....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary's depression will play a part in the later part of the story and John's love child?? Well you'll just have to read and find out!


	10. Alpha

Dean finally woke up a few hours later he yawned stretched rubbed his eyes and then got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He flipped on the bathroom light and walked in and caught his reflection in the mirror and the smile on his face vanished. He was an alpha, an alpha not an omega he could get someone pregnant not get pregnant, he could care and provide for someone not be the one being cared and provided for. And all because his dad failed ti tell him about Sudden Heat Syndrome he ran away from his old life in Lawrence he ran away from his school, his girlfriend, his friends, his family, and his mom oh god his mom. She must be tairing her hair out worrying about him he just hopes she hasn't tried to anything Dean then splashed some water in his face and then walked out of his bathroom and downstairs and into the living room where he finds Bobby and Ellen who look up at him when he enters the living room

"Your up" Bobby says 

"Yeah" Dean replies and sits down 

"Did you uh have a nice sleep" Ellen asks 

"Yeah uh where are Jo and Ash??"

"In there rooms probably asleep"

"Oh ok"

"Dean what do you plan on doing??"

"What do you mean??"

"Well do you plan on staying here or going home now that your in fact an alpha"

Dean doesn't even think about it 

"I'm gonna stay here"

"Ok are you sure??"

"Yeah i can't go back home i just can't"

"Ok"

"Your ok with me staying?? Your not gonna push me to leave??"

"Well honey it's your choice and we have to accept it"

"Your not gonna push me to go home"

"Do you wanna go home"

"No"

"I thought not but why??"

"Do you know how much i put my family through with this! First i'm an omega! Then i run away! Then i'm an alpha! If they haven't found out i'm an omega there panicking! Which i doubt they've found out! And if they have there not doing anything!"

"Dean honey first! You not an omega! Your an alpha! And second! Why do you say they haven't found out??"

"I didn't say it in the letter"

"What did you say??" Bobby asks 

"I don't remember something about how this is all best for all of us or something like that"

"And if i did comeback and my mom...My dad would hate me"

"If your mom??"

Dean drops his head 

"If your mom what??"

Dean closes his eyes 

"Dean! If your mom what??"

Dean starts to cry and then looks up at Bobby and Ellen 

"If my mom killed herself my dad would never forgive me! He'd hate!"

Bobby and Ellen just look at Dean with sad eyes 

"Oh honey" Ellen said 

"My mom suffers from severe depression and she tried to kill herself a couple times but she was getting better and now i made it worse! And now she's gonna try and kill herself and again and it's all my fault! And if i go back and she's dead it's my fault! And my families gonna hate me!"

Dean then proceed to breakdown and fall onto the living room floor in a ball of tears 

Ellen and Bobby then immediately rush over to the young alpha's side 

"Oh Dean honey it's gonna be alright!"

"She's gonna kill herself!"

"Dean you don't know that!"

"YES I DO!! YES I DO!!"

"No you don't!"

"YES I DO!! YOU DON'T KNOW MY FAMILY!! SHUT UP!!"

"Dean"

"SHUT UP!!"

"Dean honey"

"SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

Bobby and Ellen try there best to comfort Dean but it does little to help and eventually Dean gets so bad that Ellen and Bobby sedate him by holding him down and giving him some sleeping pills and start to carry him up to his room and on the way there they run into Jo

"Mom?? Dad?? What's going on??" Jo asks as she stands in the doorway of her room

"Nothing honey just go back to bed" Ellen says 

"Yes mom"

Jo heads back into her room and shuts the door and Bobby and Ellen head into Dean's room and drop him on the bed and then head out both hoping that Dean will make a decision that makes him happy 

Dean wakes up the next morning to sunlight pouring in through the blinds Dean yawns and stretches and then gets out of bed and makes his way downstairs not bothering to stop in the bathroom first. Dean makes his way down to the kitchen where he finds Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and Ash seated at the kitchen table and standing at the stove 

"Good morning Dean" Ellen says and then takes a bit of her bagel 

"Morning" Dean replies 

"There's coffee" Bobby says 

"Thanks"

Dean then pours himself and a mug and puts some toast in the toaster once the toast pops Dean puts it on a plate pours himself another cup of coffee and then sits down in the empty spot next to Jo

"Have a nice sleep??" Jo asks 

"Yes i did thank you for asking did you??"

"Yeah"

"That's good"

"Dean" Ellen says 

Dean looks at Ellen 

"Yes"

"I know we talked last night but since last night went downhill i think we should have another talk. Jo and Ash are gonna go off to school why don't you finish your breakfast then take a shower and then come back down here and will talk alright"

"Ok"

Ellen just gives Dean a smile and then goes back to her bagel 

Once Dean is done with his breakfast her drops his dishes in the sink and then heads upstairs and after a shower and a change of clothes arrives back down in the kitchen and takes a seat across from Ellen and Bobby

"So what is your choice??" Ellen asks 

"I'm gonna stay" Dean says 

"Well last night..."

"I know! I know! About last night and i lost and i'm sorry and i know that my mom has plenty of people to help her i shouldn't have reacted like that"

"Ok now that we've established that your staying and have established your mother can get help we should take about your new life"

"Ok"

"Well first i don't think we should enroll you in school until next year i mean there's only a few months left in this school year"

"Ok"

"What would you like to do in school?? After school stuff and all??" Bobby asks 

"Sports"

"Ok"

"What do you wanna play??"

"Football, baseball, basketball, soccer, track, maybe swim"

"is that what you played back home??"

"Yes"

"Ok and since you didn't come with really much were gonna need to go out and buy you some new stuff" Ellen says 

"Cool!"

"And i wanna get you checked out"

"Huh??"

"A mental health scan"

"Why??"

"If your mother suffers from severe depression chances are more people in her family had it and you might to it's just a precaution!"

"No! I understand!"

Ellen and Bobby look at each other 

"And one more thing!" Bobby says 

"What's that??"

"How would you feel about us adopting you and legally changing your last name to Harvelle-Singer??" Ellen asks

Dean looks at them both and then a smile comes over his face

"Dean Harvelle-Singer i like that! It has a nice ring!"

"So is that a yes??"

"Yes it's a yes! I'm starting a new life why not have a new name!"

"Well ok then! I'll make an appointment with the clerk down at the courthouse"

"For the name change??"

"That and so we can adopt you"

"Cool!"

Bobby smiled and then Ellen got up to make the call to make the appointment and then Dean sits back in his chair and smiles for the first time in awhile he was actually happy

TBC.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what your all thinking! But i'm gonna bring up why Dean chose to be adopted so quickly without asking any questions


	11. John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry i haven't updated in forever! I've been sick, i had a severe case of writers block! And then i was out of town for a few days but here you go a new chapter! And i hope you all had wonderful Easters!

I had been more than a week since Dean had left and Mary wasn't getting any better in fact she was getting worse John and the boys and her parents kept watch over her and did there best to make her feel better but they knew there was nothing they could do. So eventually they all sat down and made the decision that Mary would go into another facility to get help they all knew that this was best and they knew that they couldn't do anything to help her. On a cold rainy Tuesday morning Mary packed her bags, sat in Dean's room one last time for awhile, and said goodbye to her boys and her husband and then got into a car and was driven away to the facility. John wiped the tears out of his eyes and then shut the door and walked into the dining room and sat down the four boys following behind 

"Dad?? When is mom coming back??" Sam asked 

"I don't know Sammy" John replied 

"Daddy??"

"Yes Sammy??"

"When um when can we go back to school??"

John lets out a low sigh :Next week alright i promise"

Sam smiled and then hugged John "Thank you dad! And everything's gonna be alright"

John let a soft smile escape and then hugged Sam back "Yeah Sammy everything is gonna be alright"

John and Sam pull away and Sam starts walking out of the dining room to head up to his room when Adam grabs onto his arm and stops him 

"Don't go yet Sam!" Adam says 

"Why??"

"We gotta ask dad something! Remember??"

"What??"

Adam turns to face John but before he does he turns to look at his two younger brothers 

"Hank and Junior can you both go up to your rooms please"

"Why??" Hank asks 

"Because i asked you to"

"But"

"No buts! Go!"

"Alright! Yes Adam! Come on Junior"

The two then get out of there chairs and walk out of the room and shut the door behind them and then Adam turns to face John 

"Ok! So what uh what did you wanna talk about??" John asks 

"So the other day grandma, grandpa, me and Sam were kinda talking and they brought up about a time much earlier that mom..."

Sam holds up his hand silencing Adam

"What??"

"What happened to the pup??" Sam says 

A look comes over John's face and then he takes a long sigh "You know"

"Grandma told us"

"Boys i'm sorry"

"Why! Why dad why! You mom and Dean! Why did you cheat??"

"Both of you sit down"

Sam and Adam sit down across from John

"What you boys wanna know??"

Sam opens his mouth before Adam has the chance to

"Everything! Why you cheated! What happened to the omega! What happened to the pup!"

John takes a long sigh and then starts to talk

"Dean had just been born and he was our life everything revolved around him he was our lives but most importantly he was your mothers life she changed him, she feed him, she bathed him she took care of him and of course he was a newborn he couldn't do anything for himself but eventually she began to ignore me and focus all her attention on Dean and to top it off our sex life was non existent so i found company else where his name was Jimmy and he was an omega and he gave me the love and attention your mother wasn't and we had a great time until he wanted something more than hotel hookups and one night stands he wanted us to mate i told him no i had a mate a wife and a newborn son at home he tried to get me to leave her and Dean but i refused i walked out and told him it was done and then a few months later i got a call from Jimmy telling me he was pregnant"

"And mom" Adam starts 

"It wasn't pretty i think she spent 8 or 9 months away that time"

"And what happened to Jimmy and the pup??" Sam asks 

"Jimmy suffered a miscarriage and lost the baby i haven't heard from him since"

"How did Jimmy suffer a miscarriage??"

"He was in a car accident driver hit him head on"

"You didn't have anything to do with it??"

"God no! I was out of town at the time! And i would never do anything like that! How dare you suggest that!"

"I'm i'm sorry i shouldn't have brought that idea up"

"I'm sorry to Sammy i shouldn't have snapped at you like that it's just that it's been so stressful this past week"

"I know i know and again i'm sorry for suggesting that"

"And again i'm sorry and i hoped i answered you boys questions"

"Yes you did" Adam says 

"Alright then i'm gonna go take a shower and then take a nap"

"Alright"

John walks out of the room and leaves Sam and Adam in the dining room

"Now what??" Adam asks after a few minuets of silence 

"I don't know" Sam replies 

"I mean dad was pretty straight forward with us"

"Yeah"

"I think we got what we needed"

"Yeah"

"Sam what is it??"

"Sam??"

"Sam!"

"Huh?? What??"

"Sam what's the matter??'

"I just still can't believe dad would do that"

"I know Sam but it's in the past now"

Sam sighs "Yeah, yeah your right and i just know that if i pop my knot i will never do that to my mate"

"Me to Sam me to"

CHICAGO 

"You have fun today Dean??" Ellen asks as they enter there home 

"Yeah i did and i can't believe that it was that quick and easy to get adopted and legally change my name" Dean says as he sits down on the living room couch 

"Well it is that easy" Bobby says as he locks door 

"Anyways how do you like your new name??"

"Dean Harvelle-Singer! I like it!"

"Well were glad and uh how do you still feel about your mom??" 

"I try not to think about it but i know that my brothers and my dad are taking care of her"

"Well that's good that you know that"

"Yeah well i'm gonna take a shower and go to bed"

"Alright goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Ellen watches Dean as he walks out of the living room and up the stairs and after she hears a door shut upstairs she turns her attention back to Bobby

"What information did you get??" 

"Well i got the names of his mother, father, and four brothers, his grandparents on both sides, his address, schooling history, medical history and records"

"You got all that??"

"Yeah and something else"

"What! What else did you get??"

"Dean told you he was from a wealthy family right??"

"Yes"

"Will did he tell you where the money came from??"

"No"

"Well i found out where his family money comes from"

"Where! Tell me!"

"Well his fathers money comes from investments and his mothers money comes from a successful company in Kansas Campbell and Sons"

"Campbell and Sons why does that name sound familiar??"

"There one of the biggest producers of iron, ore, coal, gas, oil, and petroleum in the country"

"You mean THE Campbell and Sons!"

"Yep"

"As in the multi billion dollar Forbes fourten 500 company Campbell and Sons!"

"Yes"

"Ya know he told me it wasn't anything major like Rockefeller's or Astor's but this is major!"

"I wonder why he would lie??"

"I don't know Bobby i don't know"

TBC.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why would Dean lie?? And what happened to Jimmy?? Stay tuned to find out those answers!


	12. Cas

The next morning at the kitchen table Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and Ash sat eating and waiting for Dean to come down 

"Are we gonna talk to him??" Bobby asks mouth full of toast 

"As soon as he comes down to breakfast" Ellen replies 

"Ask Dean what??" Jo asks 

"Something that is between me, your father and Dean so when he gets down here i want you and your brother to leave and go into the living room"

"Why??"

"Because i said so Joanna Beth!"

"And besides it's a private conversation between the three of us that doesn't involve the two of you" Bobby says 

"Yes mom yes dad" Ash responds 

"Alright" Jo says 

The alarm clock blaring on Dean's nightstand tells him it's time to get up Dean groaned and looked at the clock it was 10:15 time to get up. Dean hit the snooze button and then checked his phone the screen told him it was Saturday so Dean threw off the covers and then hopped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Dean turned on the shower, stripped off his clothes and got in and after taking a quick shower Dean got out, turned off the shower, dried off, put fresh clothes on, and then brushed his teeth and headed down for breakfast. And as soon as he walks into the kitchen he finds Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and Ash seated at the kitchen table Dean shoots them all a "Good morning!" And then walks over to the fridge 

"Uh Dean! Before you get something to eat can Bobby and i have a talk with you??" Ellen asks 

"Uh sure"

"Alright"

Ellen the makes a gesture with her head at her two kids who promptly get up out of there seats, drop there dishes in the sink, and then walk out of the kitchen

"So um what do you wanna talk about??" Dean asks as he sits down

Bobby and Ellen look at each other and then Ellen picks the file on Dean's information off the seat next to her and slides it across the table to Dean

"What's this??" Dean asks looking at the file and then Bobby and Ellen

"It's a file of all your information that was faxed over from Lawrence" Ellen says 

"Ok! What do you want me to do with it??"

"Just Read it"

"Alright"

Dean opens the file and starts to read it but about half way through he stops reading and looks up at Bobby and Ellen

"You know"

"Yes Dean we do and we found you from that exact file yesterday" Bobby says 

"I'm sorry"

"Dean where not hurt we just wanna understand why you lied to us??" Ellen says

"I didn't lie!"

"Dean when we first meet you said you where from a wealthy family"

"Yes i did"

"You also said it wasn't something major like the Rockefeller's or the Astor's"

"Yes i did"

"Well this kinda is! And you kinda lied to us!"

"Well i didn't mean to!"

"What do you mean??"

"would you like me to explain??"

"Yes that would be nice" Bobby says 

"When i left that night i wasn't exactly thinking about my family or there wealth and to be honest i didn't really care anymore when i left and also because i knew nothing about this SHS and i thought i was an omega i'd be cut off and you know i was running away too and then when i popped my knot i knew i needed to tell you and i was but then you found out from this file and i'm sorry you found out this way"

"It's alright Dean i'm just glad we know the truth now" Ellen says 

"Yes and you should have just told us anyways: Bobby says 

"Yeah now that i think about it is probably should have"

"But it's alright where gonna put this behind us"

"Alright"

Just then they hear someone clearing there throat from the doorway and looking up the three see Jo and Ash standing there

"Are you three done talking??" Jo asks 

"Yes Joanna Beth we are" Ellen says 

"Alright then! Were gonna go meet some friends can Dean come with??"

"I don't know?? Dean do you wanna go meet some of Jo and Ash's friends??"

"Sure! Actually i need to make some friends!" Dean says 

"Alright then! Come on Dean!"

"I uh guess where going then"

"Alright! Have fun! Stay safe! Be back before sundown!"

"WE WILL MOM!!"

Jo then drags onto Dean and drags him out of the house Ash hot on there heels and Dean doesn't ask anything until there out of the house and standing on the front porch 

"So where are we going??" Dean asks 

"A park a few minuets this way!" Jo says and points to the west 

"And you haven't told your friends about me??"

"Oh no! I have!"

"This is just gonna be the first time we all meet"

"Yes! It' so exciting! Your gonna make new friends ad maybe even find you mate!"

"I don't think so Jo"

"You never know!"

"No i don't think i will"

"Nonsense Dean! Nonsense!"

Dean turns to look at Ash 

"Is she always like this??"

"Yep she's been trying to find me a mate since i was 4" He says 

"Oh shut up Ash! It wasn't 4! it was 5"

"Oh god whatever! Can we just go!"

"Yes! Lets go!"

The three then head off towards the park with Jo and Ash bickering about something that happened when they where kids until Ash finally threatened Jo that he would about something she did that she wasn't supposed to do and she shut up. Eventually they arrived at the park and soon arrived at an area full of blue metal tables on of which was full of people whom Dean guessed to be Jo's friends 

"Jo there you are! What took you so long??" A redheaded girl in a Star War's t-shirt asked 

"Hey Charlie where late" Jo responded 

"And uh who is this??" The girl Charlie asks 

"Oh right! Everyone! This is mine and Ash's adopted brother Dean! Dean this is Charlie, Ruby, Bela, Benny, Victor, Gabe, Mike, And Castiel"

"Hi I'm Dean!" Dean says a little awkwardly 

"Well hello there Dean! I'm Benny Lafitte call me Benny" A boy in an NYPD shirt says 

"Hi Benny"

"So uh how'd you end up adopted by Miss Ellen and Bobby"

"Benny!" Ruby hisses "That's rude!"

"No, no it's ok! But it's actually a really long and complicated story i'd rather not get into"

"That's alright! So you uh what?? Alpha, Beta, Omega??"

"Alpha"

"To bad i'm an alpha too! But i hope you make some omega very happy"

"Thank you um so what are the rest of you all??"

They all then go around and say what they are 

Ruby and Bela are both omega's, Charlie is a beta. Benny and Victor are both alpha's, Mike is a beta, and Gabe is an omega 

"And uh you are??" Dean asks the black haired blue eyed boy he's been staring at since he got there

Blue eyes smirks and then walks up to Dean and gets way into his personal space

"Uh dude personal space!" Dean says in order to get the other boy not to notice his hard cock

But the boy doesn't and instead moves closer to Dean

"Well I'm an omega" He says 

"Ok"

"And my name is Cas"

"Ok"

"And you an alpha"

"Ok"

"And you've been staring at me since you got here don't think i haven't noticed"

"Oh! Um!"

"No! Don't be embarrassed! Cause i've been staring at you to" 

At this point everyone else is staring at the two waiting for something to happen

"Look Cas..."

"Look what?? I'm an omega your an alpha it's in our chemistry"

"W-What is??"

Cas just smiles and then wraps his arms around Dean and pulls him into a kiss

"That!" Cas says once they've pulled away 

Dean smiles "I would like more of that!"

Cas smirks :With pleasure!"

Soon the two are engaged in a full on make out in the middle of a public park in the middle of a sunny afternoon as everyone else records it on there phones 

TBC.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little preview of a fic i'm thinking about publishing in the next few days 
> 
> Come Clean 
> 
> "Dean why are you here??" Dr. Shurley asks 
> 
> "Because my dumb ass brother wouldn't let me die!" Dean says 
> 
> "Well isn't that a good thing that your brother wouldn't let you die??"
> 
> "No!"
> 
> "Why??"
> 
> "Cause i deserve to die!"
> 
> "Why do you think you deserve to die Dean??"
> 
> "Cause i'm worthless!"
> 
> "No your not Dean"
> 
> "YES I AM!! I'M WORTHLESS!! I'M A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!! SO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP CHUCK!! AND STOP TRYING TO HELP ME!! CAUSE YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!! NONE OF YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!! SO ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!! AND STOP TRYING TO HELP ME!! CAUSE NONE OF YOU CAN HELP ME!!"
> 
> Once Dean is done raging he gets up and walks out of the room slamming the door shut behind him and leaving the others in shock 
> 
> "Wow! Never sought i'd see the day that Winchester finally snaps!" Meg says earning her glares from the others


	13. Mates

It's been a month since Dean left and the boys are back at school and of course everyone know's that Dean is missing and for the first week that they were back at school they were in there respective school shrinks offices at least three-four times a day. And of course students both one's they know and one's they don't and teachers have been giving them there thoughts and prayers. And of course at Dean's high school things were much different the student body was in complete shock that one of the most popular kids in school, the captain of the freshman football team, the handsome soon to be alpha with the green eyes and freckles the Mr. Nice guy who was friends with everyone no matter there social status. Was gone, had disappeared, run away and of course Dean's friends and fellow teammates Zachariah, Uriel, Alastair, Azazel, Andy, Jimmy, Balthazar, Eve, Lilith, amd Lisa where the most upset. They couldn't believe that there friend would runaway and runaway from all that was ahead of him and they hounded Sam, Adam, Hank, and Junior until John threatened them with his shot gun and they left them alone.And as for Mary she was still in the mental health facility getting the help she needs and boys where banned from telling anyone what happened to her although many people knew but out of respect they didn't say anything. John was in the dining room looking over some files when he heard the front door so he got out of his chair and went to great his boys 

"Hey boys how was you day??" John asked with a smile on his face 

"It was fine!" Hank said and pushed past his dad and up the stairs and into his room slamming his door shut 

"What's wrong with Hank??"

Adam sighs "One of our anti alpha teachers went on a rant today about how alpha's are worthless scum and it's good that Dean ran away because he won't do anything for society or us"

"Is this the same teacher that ranted about deknotting and that crap??"

"Yeah"

"I'll have that bitch fired! It's her right to say those things! But not in front of young kids!"

"It's alright dad!"

"Why??"

"Because someone told the principal and she was fired on spot"

"Serves her right! Now! You boys o upstairs take a nap and then get freshened up i'm gonna get us dinner alright??"

"Yes sir"

Sam, Adam, and Junior head upstairs and take a nap and change clothes and then come down to dinner a few hours later

Dinner is made up of burgers, fries, soda, ice cream, and pie Dean's favorite meal which Junior is noticeably absent from

"He wouldn't come out??" John asks 

"No no matter how hard i tried to get him out" Adam replies 

"I'll take this up to him later anyways how was you boys day??"

"I met someone" Adam says 

"Oh! What's there name?? 

"His name is Samandriel but we all call him Alfie 

"Oh!'

"I met someone to! Her name is Jess she's a blonde" Sam says

"Wow! Hank did you meet anyone??"

"No! boyfriends and girlfriends are gross!" The ten year old states 

"What about mates??"

"Ew! Grosser!"

Everyone laughs the first time they've laughed in a long time 

CHICAGO 

It's been a month since Cas and Dean first meet and they've been growing closer each day kisses, dates, gifts there both so much in love with each other. And Dean would do anything to protect Cas and so that's why when Dean gets a panicked call from one of Cas's bothers he's worried 

"Hello??" Dean says when he picks up his phone 

"Yes! Hello! Is this Dean??" The voice on the other end says

"Yes this is! Who is this??"

"This is Lucifer Cas's older brother"

"Oh! Hi!"

"Can you please come to your house right away??"

Dean tenses and gets off the couch

"Oh my god! Is something wrong with Cas??"

"Just please get here now!"

"I'm on my way!"

Dean hangs up his phone puts it in his pocket puts on some shoes and starts out of the house 

"Where are you going??" Ellen shouts to him 

"Something's wrong with Cas!" Dean says and runs out the door 

It doesn't take long for Dean to get from his house to Cas's he lives on the other side of the park when he gets to Cas's house there's a blonde haired boy standing on the porch whom Dean guesses is Lucifer 

"He's upstairs in his room! Do what you have to do!" Lucifer states 

"What's wrong with him?? Dean asks 

"He's in heat! And he's been calling your name! He needs you!"

"And by do what you need to do does that mean knot him??"

"If that's what you have to do! You are his true mate!"

Dean just stares at Lucifer not being able to comprehend what's he's just heard 

"Go!"

"Yes sir!"

Dean rushes up the stairs and finds to Cas's room which isn't hard to find with the scent of an omega in heat and Dean has no time to knock or call Cas's name because Cas opens the door throws Dean into his room strips him of all his clothes and shoves him onto the bed

"Cas what the??"

"KNOT ME!! FUCK ME!!" Cas begs 

"Cas this is your heat speaking!"

"NO IT'S NOT!! KNOT ME!!"

"Cas no! I don't want to!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT YOUR COCK SAYS!!"

Eventually Dean looses the will to fight with Cas

"On your knees" He orders 

"Yes alpha!" Cas says and gets on his knees 

"Good omega!"

"Yes! Yes! I'm a good omega! Your omega!"

"That's right!"

Dean then sticks his erect alpha knot clad dick into Cas's slick filled hole 

"Oh yes Dean! Oh yes!"

"You like this baby?? Huh??"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Your just like all the other omega whore aren't you Cas??"

"Yes! Yes! But i'm your whore!"

"That's right Cas! That's right!"

The whole things doesn't take to long and in less than two hours there both naked, sweaty, cum covered and lying in Cas's bed under the covers 

"God Dean! That was so good!" Cas praises 

"Thank's! My first time!" Dean replies 

"Mine to!"

"I knotted you and filled you with cum and marked you"

"Yeah??"

"So you know what that mean's right??"

Cas smiles and snuggles next to Dean burying his head in the crook of Dean's neck 

"Mate"

"Yeah mate"

TBC.....


	14. Summer

A FEW WEEKS LATER 

"What do you wanna do today??" Dean asked as he and Cas walk down the street holding hands 

"I thought we were gonna meet Charlie and Meg at the park" Cas responds 

"I know that! But what do you wanna do after that??"

"I don't know?? Do you have any ideas??"

"I may have a few ideas"

Dean and Cas look at each other smile, kiss, and keep on there merry way 

It's well into the first month of summer break and many things have happened 

First Dean and Cas had come out to there families and told them they had mated and while they both expected a negative reaction and that's the opposite of what they got. Bobby and Ellen both hugged and shook Cas's hand and told him congrats while Cas's mother started crying tears of joy "That her baby found a mate!" and then gave Dean the tightest hug he's ever had. While Cas's father gave him a hand shake and a slap on the back and glass of whiskey while Cas's siblings threatened Dean with physical harm if he did anything to hurt Cas 

Second Jo stopped calling Dean her adopted brother and just simply her brother and it made tears come to Dean's eyes although he won't admit it. Jo had also been growing close to Victor one of the people Dean met at the park that day and who was an alpha 

Third Dean and Cas decided to wait awhile before they finally had pups and decided to use condoms when they fucked

Four Bobby and Ellen had announced that they had registered Dean for sports at Jo's high school where he would be attending starting in the fall 

Five Dean finally met the rest of Jo and Ash's (And now his) friends which where made up of

Chuck who wanted to be a writer and his nutty (Yet lovable) girlfriend Becky   
Gadreel who wanted to be a male model   
Crowley who wore expensive clothes and his sister Rowena who practiced witch craft   
Dorothy who was Charlie's girlfriend (And most likely future mate) and her hipster sister Gilda   
Abaddon a redhead who had a tattoo and a love hate relationship with Crowley   
Garth a funky little kid who had an obsession with computers   
Anna who was Cas's little sister and the same age as Ash  
Lucifer Cas's older brother   
Kevin who was obsessed with star wars and anime   
and Krissy who liked her makeup as much as she liked kicking guys asses and got along with Dean like peanut butter and jelly 

Anyways back to the present time 

Dean and Cas finally got to the park and found Charlie and Jo sitting at a picnic table 

"Hey guys what's up??" Cas asks as they sit down 

"Talking about what??" Dean asks 

"School what classes where gonna have" Jo replies 

"So when do we find out what classes and teachers we have??"

"Usually when you go to registration in late August" 

"But since your new you go in for a meeting during the summer and take care of all that stuff"

"Really??"

"Yeah it's weird"

"Yeah it is so anyways Jo! When are you and Victor gonna mate??"

"Dean!" Cas spits out as he and Charlie laugh

"Ok! First of all DEAN! Unlike you and Cas! Me and Victor are gonna wait!"

"Yeah! Until next week!" 

Cas and Charlie laugh again and Jo reaches across the table and slaps Dean

"Me and Dorothy are thinking about mating soon" Charlie states 

"Really??"

"Yeah we think it's about time"

"Well good for you two!"

"Yeah and i mean everyone knew you two would mate"

"Yeah! And hopefully you'll be just a cute a couple as me and Cas are!"

Charlie and Jo roll there eyes and Dean pulls Cas into an embrace 

 

LAWRENCE 

 

Things have also happened back in Lawrence the past few months 

Sam popped his knot and Jess went into heat allowing them to be together and Mary was still at the facility but she was doing much better and people had finally let up on the boys about Dean and John had also managed to get his drinking in control before it was to late. And Hank was seeing a psychiatrists to deal with all his issues and he to was doing much better so John decided to celebrate all the good things that had happened to them and the end of another school year and the start of summer by having a barbecue. Sam brought Jess over and Adam brought Samandriel over the two of them waiting to see what would happen since there both ten , Hank brought some boy from his school and Junior being to young and claiming he wasn't into seeing anyone brought no one 

"So when are you and Jess gonna mate??" John asks as he down his Dr. Pepper 

"Where gonna wait a few years i mean I'm twelve and Jess is 11" Sam says 

"It was a joint decision??"

"Yes"

"So Jess how do your parents feel about this??"

"Oh there thrilled! There daughter doesn't even go into heat and she's already found her mate" Jess says 

"Do they want grandpups like i do??"

"Yes but like Sam said were going to wait"

"Right and what about you Adam?? What are your and Afie's plans??"

"Were gonna wait till we see what happens" Adam 

"After all it should be happening in a few months" Alfie adds 

"That's right it should! And Hank, Junior what are your plans??"

Hank's to busy staring into his dates eyes and Junior just ignores the question 

"So dad what's up with mom??" Adam asks 

"I don't know if i should say around Jess"

"It's ok Sam told me everything" Jess 

"Well alright then! I got a call from the hospital your mother has been doing good so good in fact that in the next few weeks there going to release her"

"Really!" Sam says excitedly

"Yes Sam in the next few weeks you mothers coming home! I just wish i could say the same about Dean"

TBC....


	15. Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary finally comes home

It was a hot July morning a few weeks later and the entire Winchester family John, Sam, Adam, Hank, Junior plus Jess and Alfie stood in the front hall waiting for Mary to come home after months in the mental health facility 

"I can't wait for mom to come home!" Junior says excitedly 

"I now me to Junior" Sam replies 

"Do you think she'll remember us??"

Sam laughs "Of course she will!"

"I hope she recognizes me! You know i've grown since she's been gone!"

"Don't worry Junior she'll remember you!"

"I just can't wait to meet your mother" Jess says 

:I can't wait for you to meet her to" Sam replies 

"I just hope she likes me"

"Don't worry sweetie she'll love you"

"Oh! Thank you"

"Your welcome"

Sam and Jess smile at each other and then kiss and then go back to focusing there attention on the front door 

"Do you thin your mom will like me??" Alfie asks 

"Alfie she'll love you!" Adam replies 

"Are you sure??"

"Yes Alfie!"

"Oh Adam i love you"

"I love you to Alf"

"I just hope you either op your knot or go into heat so we can be together!"

"I hope you do to Alfie i hope you do to"

Adam and Alfie kiss and then go back to watching the front door

A few minuets later they hear a car pull up to the house and stop and then someone get out and walk to the door and open it. The family watches as the door opens and then Mary Winchester appear on the other end

"SURPRISE!! WELCOME HOME!!" They all shout at once 

"You guys were waited for me??" Mary asks a few tears in here eyes 

"Of course we did sweetie!" John says and then kisses her on the cheek

"We've been waiting for this day since dad told us you were getting out" Adam adds 

"Oh! I love you guys so much!"

"And we love you to Mary"

John and Mary kiss 

"So what's happened while i was gone??"

"A lot has actually"

"Has Dean come home??"

There's a hopeful twinkle in Mary's eyes 

"No he hasn't"

"Oh"

"Mary honey i don't we should be talking about this"

"No, no! It's ok! The doctors should that we should it's good for me to talk about Dean and him leaving"

"Oh"

"But we won't talk about it now! Anyways what happened while i was gone??"

"Well Sam popped his knot"

"Oh honey that's great!"

"Yeah it is and uh mom i have someone i want you to meet" Sam says 

"Oh??"

Sam takes Jess's hand and then walks to his mom 

"Mom this is Jess my girlfriend and future mate"

"Hi" Jess says 

"Oh hello!"

"Sam's told me a lot about you and it's finally nice to meet you"

"Well it's nice to meet you to Jess! My son sure did pick out a pretty mate"

"Oh thank you!"

"Are you an omega??"

"Well not only did my son pick out a pretty mate but perhaps the prettiest omega there is"

"Thank you!"

Sam just blushes furiously 

"What else happened?? Did another of my sons find a mate or boyfriend, girlfriend??"

"I did" Adam says and then steps forward dragging Alfie behind him

"Hi Mrs. Winchester my name is Samandriel but please call me Alfie"

"Hello Alfie it's nice to meet you"

"Same here"

"So what are you alpha beta, omega??"

"Well were not anything yet me and Adam but it should be happening soon i mean were both ten"

"That's right it should be happening soon!"

"We don't care what we are all we know is that we want together"

"Oh! How romantic!"

Adam and Alfie smile 

"What about my other boys did you find anyone special??"

"Kinda" Hank replies 

"Ew!" Junior says 

Mary smiles 

"Well this has been nice being able to reconnect with my boys after all the time i was away and getting to meet the people that captured there hearts but there is one thing i need and that thing is my own bed"

"We understand mom" Sam says 

"John can you get my bags and then meet me upstairs"

"Yes Mary" John says 

"Alright well it was nice meeting you Jess, Alfie 

"Same here Mrs. Winchester" Jess and Alfie 

"Please call me Mary"

"Yes Mrs Win....Uh Mary"

Mary smiles and then heads upstairs John trailing behind her carrying her suitcases 

"Your mom is nice" Jess says 

"Yeah, yeah she is" Sam replies 

 

LATER THAT NIGHT 

 

It's around five in the morning and everyone is fast asleep when suddenly there's a loud terrifying scream that radiates through out the house and when Mary gets up to investigate she finds it's coming from Adam's room. When she got to outside Adam's room she found the door open entering the room she found a bedside light on and Adam curled on the bed and Sam, Hank, and Junior standing around him

"What's going on here??" Mary asks 

"P-Pain!" Adam says 

"Pain??"

"Lots of it!"

"Oh goodness!"

She then looks at the other boys 

"What happened??"

"We heard him scream and when rushed in here and found him like this!" Sam says 

"Oh"

"We don't know whats wrong!" Junior adds

"Well let me see"

Mary step forward and puts her hand on Adam's head and her eyes get wide 

"Oh my! JOHN!!"

Hears his wife's cries and not seeing her next to him he jumps out of bed and starts to search eventually finding everyone in Adam's room

"What! What is it! What's going on!??" John asks as he runs into the room

"It's Adam! He's popping his knot!"

"What! How do you know??"

"Feel him!"

John walks over and places his hand onto Adam's forehead 

"Oh god! He's freezing cold!"

"Yep"

"OH MY GOD!!"

"Yep"

"HE'S POPPING HIS KNOT!!"

"Yep"

"What do we need to do??"

"Just stay here and help him"

"Alright! Boys just go to your rooms"

The three boys just nod there heads and walk out of the room and then Adam suddenly lets out another horrifying scream 

John rushes over to the bed 

"Well??"

"It popped"

"Good"

"Now what??"

"We let him rest"

"Alright"

The two then start out of the room 

"Wait!" Adam says and then stop 

"Call Alfie tell them my knot popped tell him i'm an alpha" 

Adam then passes out and John and Mary leave the room shutting the door behind them

"We should Call his house let them know" John says 

"Yeah i'll do it alright" Mary replies 

"Alright"

The two start back to there room when suddenly the doorbell rings 

"I'll get it you go back to bed" John says 

"Alright" Mary replies 

They kiss and Mary then heads back into the bedroom and John head down the stairs crosses the threshold and over to the door and opens it getting a very very big shock when he did

"Jimmy??" John said 

"Hi John" The omega replied 

"It's been awhile"

TBC.....


	16. Jo

Dean and Cas where up in Cas's bedroom both where shirtless and rolling around on Cas's bed there tongues and mouths attached to one another's when Dean's phone suddenly rang Dean pushed himself off Cas much to Cas's unhappiness and picked up his phone and answered it

"Hello??" Dean asked sounding annoyed 

"Dean" it was Jo and she sounded like she was in trouble 

"Jo! What is it?? What's wrong??"

"Dean where are you??"

"I'm at Cas's house where are you??"

"I'm at the park can i come over"

"Yeah, yeah"

"Thanks"

"Your welcome do you want me to call our parents??"

"Yes please"

"Alright i'll see you when you get here"

"Alright"

"Stay safe Jo"

"I will and thank you"

"Your welcome"

Dean hangs up the phone and then reaches for his shirt 

"Who was that??" Cas asks

"It was Jo it sounded like something bad happened to her"

"Oh my god! Is she alright??"

"I don't she's coming over go downstairs and stay with her i'm gonna call my parents alright"

"Alright"

Cas find his shirt and then gives Dean a quick kiss before walking downstairs 

As soon as Cas is gone Dean dials Bobby's number and it doesn't take long for Bobby to pick up

"Hey Dean what's up??" Bobby says as he answers the phone 

"I'm at Cas's house can you and Ellen get over here like now" Dean asks

"Why what's wrong??"

"I got a call from Jo i think something's wrong with her"

"What do you mean??"

"When i picked up the phone she sounded upset"

"Where did she call you from??"

"The park"

"Dammit! Ellen and i will be right there!"

"Alright i'll see you both soon"

Dean then hangs up the phone and puts on his shirt and then his phone in his pocket and walks downstairs and into Cas's living room where he finds Cas and Jo Cas's arms wrapped around Jo doing his best to comfort her there are tear marks on her cheeks and her make up is running 

"Jo what happened??" Dean asks as he rushes over to her 

"Did you call my parents??" She asks 

"Yes"

"Wait till they get her and i'll tell you"

"Alright"

The three then sit on the couch not saying anything the T.V making the only noise and once the doorbell rings Dean gets up to get it

"Where is she??" Ellen asks as he pushes her way into the house

"Living room" Dean says and then Bobby and Ellen storm in there 

Dean shuts the front door behind him and then walks in there 

"Jo what happened?? Why aren't you telling us??" Ellen asks 

"I just wanted to wit till Dean was in the room!" Jo responds 

"So now will you tell us??"

"Yes!"

"Alright then"

"I was walking home from Bela's house although she had offered to have her mom drive me home but i told her no anyways i was walking through the park and it was pretty dark out when all the sudden i felt someone grab me and before i could react i was pinned to the ground. Soon the smell hit me it was four alpha's they started whispering filthy things into my ear and they said all the things they were gonna do to me knot me, breed me and i was so scared. Soon they had my pants zipper half way down and i kept begging them to stop but one of them slapped me and said cause i was dressed like this i was asking for it and then i started to cry i was so scared at what they where gonna do. And then all the sudden someone knocked them off me and told me to run so i did and i knew Cas lived near here so i ran here and called Dean"

The four others just sit in silence for a few minuets 

"Who, who was the person who saved you??" Bobby asks

"I have no idea it was dark out i didn't see them! I only heard there voice and i didn't recognize it"

"Well i'm just glad you got away and i'm glad your safe honey" Ellen says and pulls her daughter into an embrace 

"Yeah me too"

Suddenly there's a knock at the door

"I'll get it this time" Cas says and then gets off the couch 

Cas walks out of the living room and over to the front door where once he opens it he finds himself face to face with to uniformed officers 

"Can i help you officers??" Cas asks 

"Uh yes is a miss Joanna Harvelle at this address either living here or visiting here??" One of the officers asks 

"Yes she is"

"Alright may we come in??"

"Yes"

Cas steps aside and allows the officers to enter his house and then closes the front door 

"She's in the living room follow me"

Cas leads the two officers into the living room where Jo and the other are

"Joanna Harvelle??" One of the officers asks 

"Yes??" Jo responds 

"I would like to let you know we caught the four men who tried to attack you"

TBC.....


	17. Avengers

"What! You did!" Jo says surprised 

"Yes we did" The officer replies 

"Who did it??" Ellen asks 

"A group of four alpha boys who have also been responsible for a series of other sexual assaults and rapes on other omega and beta females"

"Oh god!"

"Yeah well there caught now so you have nothing to worry about"

"Have you been tracking them for long??" Bobby asks 

"Yes after the first three attacks we put it together that they were related and when began tracking them but we didn't catch them until now"

"How did you catch them??" Dean asks 

"Well we got a call from some anonymous person saying they caught the four boys and that they had them subdued and that they stopped them from raping another victim"

"But how did you find me??" Jo asks 

"We found your bag at the scene with your school idea in it"

"Oh!"

The officer then hands Jo her bag 

"Could you tell us what happened??" The other officer asks 

"Well i was walking home from my friend Bella's house and her mom had offered to drive me home cause it was getting dark but i told her no because i didn't live to far from here so i left and then started through the park because it was quicker than walking around the block and i was maybe a little less then half way through when the four men attacked me"

"Ok that's good enough but um how did you get away??"

"Somebody tackled the one and i don'r know what to the others but it allowed me to escape"

"Must be the same person who called the police"

The other cop shook his head in agreement 

"Ok um we just need to ask you a few questions"

"Alright"

"How old are you??"

"14"

"And your full name is Joanna Beth Harvelle-Singer??"

"Yes"

"And do you have an injuries that need to be checked out??"

"No other than a scrape or two i'm fine"

"Are you sure??"

"Yes'

"Alright could you identify your attackers??"

"No not off the top of my head but if i saw some pictures i could"

"Ok could you testify in court??"

"I guess is it necessary??"

"Well will call you sometime before the start of the trial"

"Alright"

"Ok are you an omega or beta"

"Omega"

"Ok and you live with??"

"My parents and my two brothers"

"And what are there names??"

"Ellen Harvelle-Singer, Robert Singer, Ash Harvelle-Singer and Dean Harvelle-Singer"

"Ok that's all we need for now we'll be in contact with you"

"Alright"

The officers then get off the couch and walk out of the house shutting the door behind them 

The five listen as a car starts and then pulls away from the house 

"Well know what do we do??" Dean asks 

"Go home" Ellen replies 

"Alright i'll see ya tomorrow Cas"

"Ok text me when you get home" Cas says

"I will"

Dean and Cas kiss and then he, Ellen, Jo, and Bobby leave and head back to there house 

The whole short ride back home is a loud affair with Bobby yelling about "How he wishes he could find those four assholes and rip there knots off and hsove them down there throats" and Ellen keeps asking Jo if she's ok and each time Jo tells her yes and to quit asking and Dean just keeps smiling at the sexy texts that he and Cas are sending each other. Soon they reach the house and as soon as they slow down in front of there house they spot Victor standing on the front porch 

"What's he doing here??" Bobby asks as he pulls the car into the driveway and parks it

"I don't know i'll ask him" Jo says and then gets out of the car everyone else following suit 

"Alright honey" Ellen says and then she Dean and Bobby head into the house passing Victor on there way 

Jo sighed and walked up to Victor 

"Hey Victor" Jo says 

"Hey Jo" Victor replies 

"What ya doing here??"

"I wanted to see you"

"Oh"

"And to tell you that i'm the one who saved you from those assholes"

"What??"

"I said i'm the one who saved you from those assholes"

"You did??"

"Yeah"

"Victor! Your 15! Those guys where at least nine/ten years older than you!"

"I know"

"Are you crazy!"

"Yes"

"Oh my god! Victor! Why did you do it??"

"Cause i love you"

"Victor i know that"

"And i wanna mate with you"

"What??"

"I wanna mate with you"

"Victor i though we were gonna wait"

"Jo i've waited long enough!"

"How long have you felt this way??"

"A long time that's why i was following home from Bella's through the park"

"Kinda stalkerish"

"Yeah but i saved you didn't i??"

"Yeah, yeah you did thank you"

"Your welcome"

"You know Victor i had told Dean that we where gonna wait"

"Oh"

"But that was a few weeks ago"

Jo and Victor look at each other and smile and then walk into Jo's house 

 

LAWRENCE 

 

"Jimmy what are you doing here??" John asks 

"John i wanna see you! It's been so long!" The omega replies 

"Jimmy i haven't seen you in 15 or so years! After you lost pup!"

"I'm aware of that John"

"Why are you here Jimmy??"

"Because i heard that your oldest son had gone away and i thought i could make you feel better just like old times"

Jimmy than ran his hand up John's arm but John pulled away disgusted

"Go away Jimmy! I'm married with kids! I don't wanna see you!"

"Your married! To who??"

"You know very well who!"

"That mentally unstable slut!"

John landed a hard slap across Jimmy's 

"Don't you dare talk about my wife like that! Now get out!"

"NO!"

"Excuse me!"

"I wanna be with you again John! I miss you! it's been to long!"

John is about to open his mouth again when suddenly Mary's voice radiates from the top of the stairs 

"John what's going on down there?? Why aren't you in bed??"

Both John and Jimmy looked up at the top of the stairs and Mary's eyes hardened when she saw the whore who tired to tear her family apart 

"You!" She said harshly and then stormed down the stairs to the open front door

"What are you doing here!??"

Jimmy smirked 

"I'm just having a friendly chat with your mate"

"Lies!"

"Why do you say that Mary??"

"Because i know what you did to us before! And i know what you can do! Now leave! And never come back! Because my husband will never want you again! He's with me! And he'll never leave me! You whore! NOW GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY!!"

Jimmy scowled and then made a sharp turn away from the door 

"Oh and Jimmy!" John shouted 

Jimmy stopped and turned

"Don't let a car hit you when you walk down the street" Mary added 

Jimmy scowled harder and then spun around and stormed down the driveway 

Mary just slammed the door shut and then faced John 

"Mary i'm sorry"

"I know! And it's ok!"

"But Mary!"

"He came to our house! And you told him right??"

"Yes i did"

"Ok and will talk about it in the morning alright"

"Alright"

John re-locks the door and then the two head upstairs and back to bed 

TBC.....


	18. Lovers

The next day while Sam, Hank, and Junior where outside and Adam was upstairs resting John and Mary sat down and talked

"So i got a phone call from Jimmy this morning he said he was leaving on a flight back home in the afternoon and he wanted to see me" John says 

"What did you tell him??" Mary asks

"I told him to get on that flight and never to try and contact me again"

"Good"

"Yeah"

"What did he tell you when she showed up last night??"

"That he had heard that Dean had gone away and he wanted to make me feel better just like all those years ago"

"Huh! Why was he in town?? Did he say??"

"No other than that he didn't say much"

"So that's it then with him"

"Yes"

"You didn't discuss the past at all??"

"We kinda talked about the pup but that's all"

"Ok"

"Mary i'm sorry he showed up last night i didn't know he was coming"

"I know and it's alright John lets just hope he doesn't show up here again"

"I don't think he will not after what you told him"

"I've wanted to tell him that for a long time"

"Yeah and Mary i'm sorry for all that happened with him all those years ago"

"John i know you are but can we just please put this behind us"

"Yes of course Mary that's a good idea"

"Alright"

"Alright then did you uh call Alfie's parents??"

"No i didn't i was before i went downstairs"

Ah and Jimmy made you forget"

"Yes"

"Well lets not worry about that now"

"John i think he and his parents should know!"

"I agree but later! First i think we deserve some alone time i mean kids are playing outside and Adam's passed out"

"But what if they need something??"

"There bug boys they can take care of themselves"

"Ok and what are we gonna do in our alone time??"

John wiggles his eyebrows suggestively 

"John! It's the middle of the day!"

"What! We've done it in the middle of the day before! That's when we conceived Dean!"

"I know but!"

"Come on Mary! It's been son long since we've had sex! And your hormones must be raging!"

Mary responds by grabbing onto John shoving him onto the table and kissing him before pulling away and going over the the dining room door shutting it and locking it

"Right here! Right now!" Mary says as she starts to unbutton her blouse 

John just smirks the bulge in his pants getting tighter 

"Come here!" John commands and Mary does and an hour later they emerge from the dining room clothes, hair undone, and a lot happier then they where before 

MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS 

Adam picked up his phone and dialed Alfie's number and it didn't take long before someone picked up 

"Hello his is Samandriel"

"Alfie it's me Adam"

"Oh! Hi Adam! How are you??"

"I popped my knot"

There was a short pause 

"You did??"

"Yes"

There was another pause 

"Alfie?? Aflie you still here??"

"I went into heat"

You could practically hear the smiles from both ends of the lines 

"That means..."

"Yep"

"I'm so happy Alfie".

"I am too Adam"

"Where gonna have to sit down and talk about this"

"I know Adam i know"

"I mean i'm 12 and your 11"

"I know honey but lets not think about that right now! All that matters is that we can be together forever!"

"Yes it does Alfe yes it does"

 

CHICAGO 

 

That next morning Jo and Victor ran down the stairs there clothes and there hair where messy Victor planted a kiss on Jo's cheek and then bolted out the door 

"What was that all about??" Dean asked 

Jo just pushed past him and walked into the living room .

"Everyone i have an announcement!" Jo says causing everyone to look at her 

"Yes Jo" Ellen says 

"Victor and i have mated"

"What??" Bobby asks 

"I said Victor and i have mated"

"How??"

"How do you think dad!"

"I thought you two where gonna wait??" Dean says

"We did wait! Long enough! We both decided it was time!"

"But your both 14!"

"So are Dean and Cas!"

"I know but honey i thought you where gonna wait till you were 16??"

"Well things change ma"

"Yes honey i know! And it's your choice and we accept it"

"Alright thank you"

"Now what are your plans for pills and things like that??"

"Well obviously i'm gonna be on birth control and suppressants and of course where gonna use condoms when we do the do and if we do during heats"

"Good"

"And cause i wasn't in heat i didn't take a pill"

"Alright"

Dean looked at them both 

"What do you mean??" He asked 

"What do you mean what??" Ellen asked

"What do you mean cause she wasn't in heat she didn't need to take a pill??"

"Well you know that if you have sex with an omega in heat especially if you knot them there's a 99.9% chance that they'll get pregnant"

A look of panic comes over Dean's face 

"Oh my god!"

"Dean what is it??" Bobby asks 

"Oh my god! I gotta go! I gotta go!"

"Dean what??" Jo asks 

"I just gotta go!"

"Where??" Ellen asks 

"I just have to go!"

Dean gets up off the couch and runs to the front door and flings it open and finds Cas on the other end he's in pajamas and is holding several pregnancy tests in his hands 

"Cas!" Dean says 

"Hi Dean" Cas responds 

"Cas why are you here??"

Dean has a sinking feeling he knows already 

"Dean i'm pregnant"

TBC.....


	19. Pup

"Your pregnant!" Dean says 

"Yes" Cas replies 

"H-How??"

"How do you think Dean!"

"And it's mine??"

"Yes"

"Does your family know??"

"Yes they do"

"how did they take it??"

"They where happy and excited for us"

"They didn't make a big deal about the age thing??"

"No my grandmother was 12 when she had her first pup and my cousin who just turned 13 had his first pup"

"That's young"

"Well that's usually good for an omega to have there pups around 12,13,14,15"

"Really??"

"Yes although many omega's don't anymore"

"Really?? Is it outlawed??"

"No it's just that there's so many omega's who would rather finish there education before having pups that many omega's wait until there in there 20's so to find an omega like me knocked up so young usually is praised"

"Why??"

"Because it means will be young parents and have lots of pups"

"Really!"

"Yes! Dean didn't you learn any of this in you omega or beta classes??"

"I uh i um my um my real dad not Bobby refused to let me take them"

"Oh! Real dad??"

"I'm there adopted brother remember"

"Oh right! It's just that none of us see you as there adopted brother"

"I know so uh anyways what do you have in you hand Cas??"

"Pregnancy tests all positive pregnancy tests"

"Ah! So uh how far along are you??"

"Two and a half months"

"Two and a half months!"

"You knotted me in early May"

"Cas that means you've been having symptoms for almost three months! Why did you tell me!"

"Dean i thought it was the flu or something! It wasn't until i went to the doctor and they gave me an ultra sound that i found out i was pregnant and that's why i took all these tests!"

Cas hands them over to Dean

"How many??"

"Eight or nine"

"Eight or nine??"

"I wanted to be sure"

"ultrasound wasn't enough??"

"Dean i was in shock! I mean 14 and pregnant!"

"Yeah i can understand"

"Dean??"

"Yes Cas"

"Your gonna help me raise this pup right??"

"Of course Cas! This is my pup your carrying!"

"Oh Dean! I love you!"

"I love you to Cas!"

Dean then throws all the use pregnancy tests into the floor and pulls Cas into his arms and kisses him

"God Cas are pup is gonna be so gorgeous!"

"Yes he or she is!"

"Gonna have my eyes and your nose!"

"And your freckles and my lips!"

"God i can't wait!"

"Me either"

"Have you always wanted this?? A pup and a mate??"

"Ever since i was three!"

"Me to"

Cas and Dean smile at each other and then kiss again only to be broken up by Bobby's voice calling for Dean

"Dean boy where are you??" Bobby asks calling for him

"Front hall!" Dean responds 

Dean pulls Cas into the house and then closes the door behind them and then Bobby appears in the front hall 

"Dean we thought you left??"

"No i stayed the person i wanted came here"

"Hello Mr. Singer" Cas says 

"Hello Cas! What's new??"

"Uh well that's kinda why i'm here"

"Oh!"

Before either Dean or Cas could respond Bobby spotted the pile of pregnancy tests in the front hall

"Uh Dean??"

"Yes Bobby??"

"What is that??'

"What is what??"

"What is that pile??"

"What pile??"

"That pile right there!"

Bobby points to the pile of pregnancy tests and Dean's face gets red 

"It's nothing!"

"Well it looks like something to me!"

"Well it's nothing Bobby! Now lets go in the living room! Cas and i have something to tell you guys!"

"Well i be the judge if it's nothing or not!"

Bobby then walks over to the pile and picks one of the sticks up and looks at it he makes an expression and then drops it and picks up another one Bobby looks at all the sticks before he finally looks at Dean

"Cas is pregnant??"

"Yes he is dad"

"How far along??"

"Almost three months"

Bobby walks over and hugs Cas 

"I'm gonna be a grandfather!"

Dean smiles 

"Yes you are Bobby"

"Oh my god! I'm so happy!"

"We are to Bobby"

"Bobby what's going on in there??" Ellen shouts from the living room 

"Oh Ellen it's wonderful!" Bobby responds 

"What is?? Robert James Singer you get in here and tell me!"

"Yes Ellen! I'm coming my love!"

"Wow dad are you happy!"

"Well it's my first grandpup! Of course i'm happy and excited!"

"Well i'm glad! But now we have to tell the rest of the family"

Dean then wraps his arm around Cas and walks into the living room Bobby following behind them 

They enter the living room and Bobby sits down on the couch next to Ellen and Dean and Cas stand in the middle of the room 

"What's going on??" Ellen asks 

"Dean and Cas are gonna tell us" Bobby responds 

"Alright"

Dean clears his throat and then starts to talk 

"Everyone! Cas and i have an announcement to make" Dean says and then looks at Cas smiling 

"Dean and i are going to have a pup" Cas finishes 

Everyone but Bobby looks at them 

"What??"

"I'm pregnant" Cas says 

"You mean with my grandpup??" Ellen asks 

"Yes mam"

Ellen then makes some sort of a loud squeaking noise and runs off the couch and pulls Cas into an embrace 

"I'm gonna be a grandmother!" She says 

"I'm gonna be a grandfather!" Bobby says 

"I'm gonna be an aunt!" Jo says 

"I"m gonna be an uncle!" Ash says 

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" Dean says 

There in the middle of there joy when suddenly the doorbell rings 

"I'll get it" Dean says and excuses himself from the party and walks over to the door and opens it and finds himself face to face with a dark haired man in a suit 

"Uh hello how can i help you??" Dean says 

"Are you Dean Winchester??" The man asks 

"No it's Dean Harvelle-Singer"

"Oh"

"Uh can i ask how you are??"

"Why i'm an old friend of your fathers!"

"Oh! What's your name??"

"Why! My name is Jimmy!"

TBC.....


	20. Jimmy

Dean's eyes widen and then darken 

"Jimmy!" He says the venom in his tone sharp 

"Yes" Jimmy says slyly 

"As in the slut who tried to destroy my family!"

"Now that's no way to talk to an old friend Dean!"

"YOU ARE NOT A FRIEND! YOU ARE A DESPICABLE PERSON!"

"Oh Dean!"

Jimmy then put his hand on Dean's shoulder but Dean jerked away violently

"Don't put your hands on me!"

"Dean why are you like this??"

"Because you tried to destroy my family that's why!"

"Your daddy told you everything??" 

"My daddy told me everything! Now get off my property!"

Jimmy laughed "This isn't your property though!"

"So! You still need to get off it!"

"Why??"

"Cause your not welcome here! That's why!

"But Dean! I think we need to talk!"

"About what! Trash!"

"About you!"

"Me??"

"Yes! You! Why you ran away! You being an omega! Why your here!"

"That's none of your business!"

"Why is it none of my business Dean?? Why??"

"Because it just is! I don't have to tell you a god damn thing!"

"I am an adult!"

"Your scum!"

"Don't you talk to me like that!"

"Don't you tell me what to do!"

"Your a feisty little omega aren't you??"

"Why do you assume i'm an omega??"

"Well i heard that you left Lawrence! And i like many others thought why?? And then it hit me instead off you popping your knot you went into heat and being the first born of a very wealthy family you left and where taken in by whomever lives here and by the looks of it your expecting so how far along are you Dean??"

Dean scoffs "You are so farther from truth Jimmy! I'm not an omega i'm an alpha i did run away cause i thought i was an omega but it was SHS and the people that live here adopted me and those belong to my mate who is almost three months pregnant"

"You have a mate??"

"Yes assbutt he does!"

Dean and Jimmy turn around to find Cas, Ellen, Bobby, Jo, and Ash standing in the entrance way to the front hall and the living room 

"What are you guys doing here??" Dean asks 

"You were gone for so long we got worried so who's this??" Ellen asks 

"This is Jimmy he tried to destroy my first family years ago"

"Why is he here??"

"I don't know but he thought i was an omega"

"He any alpha??" Bobby asks 

"No he's an omega"

"So he's not trying to take you as his mate then??"

"No"

"Then why you here boy??" Bobby asks 

"I wanted to talk to Dean!" Jimmy snarls 

"Well i don't think he wanna talk to you! Now get!"

"No! Now Dean can we go somewhere and talk??"

Jimmy starts to walk into the house but is blocked by Dean

"No! Now get the hell out of here!"

Jimmy's face twists 

"Fine! But i want answers from you first!"

"You got your answers now get the hell out of here!"

"Whatever!"

"And Jimmy don't you ever come back!"

"Don't worry! I won't!"

"Bye Jimmy! Have a nice life!"

Dean slammed the door shut and found the stares of his family and pregnant mate 

"It was something that happened with him and my dad a long time ago that i will explain one day but not today"

"Alright" Ellen says 

"So uh what did he want??" Bobby asks 

"I really have no idea he just started to list off a bunch of things and it was all so confusing"

"Did you want him here?? Did you wanna talk to him??

"No! He..It's a long story about what he did! And i will tell you guys some other time!"

"Ok Dean! Ok!"

"I'm sorry! It's just that i was in the middle of celebrating one of the happiest moments of my life and he came and ruined it"

"I know Dean baby but he's gone now!"

"Yeah he is"

"Now come on! Lets go out and celebrate the proper way!" Jo says 

"And how is that??"

"How else? The roadhouse!"

"Perfect! Lets go ladies and gentlemen!"

 

LAWRENCE 

 

Adam and Alfie were laying on Adam's bed there mouths attached to one another's 

"Adam!" Alfie moaned between kisses 

"Yes Alf" Adam says 

"We need to talk"

"About??"

"Us"

"What about us??"

Alfie pushes Adam off of him 

"Adam!"

"What!"

"We seriously need to talk! Things have changed!"

"How??"

"Your an alpha! I'm an omega!"

"Ok?? And??"

"We need to talk!"

"ABOUT WHAT!!"

"Knots! Heats! Pups! Pills! Birth control! Suppressants!"

Adam sighs "Yeah i guess we do"

"Ok first i'm gonna be on the pill and suppressants and will use condoms when we fuck when i'm in heat"

"Yeah cause of the 99.9% thing"

"Yes anyways i don't wanna have a pup now"

"Why??"

"Why! Adam where both ten! I mean Adam i wants pups but not now!"

"Of course"

"Adam we will have pups"

"Of course where gonna have pups! Lots of them!

Alfie smiled "And like i said i'm gonna be on suppressants and birth control"

"I understand birth control but why suppressants??"

"To mask my scent before we knot and mate"

"Ah!"

"Yes"

"So 12,13 for knotting and matting??"

"Yeah that sounds good!"

"I don't think i can wait that long"

"I don't think i can either"

Adam then pulled off Alfie's shirt and then his own and pushed him onto the bed 

"Ready for this??"

"Yep!"

"Good!"

TBC.....


	21. Moose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family talk

Alfie's mouth was attached to Adam's and his tongue was shoved down Adam's throat moans for passion were escaping from both of them Alfie then put his hands down into Adam's pants and started to grope his dick. As soon as Alfie had grabbed onto his dick however Adam began to panic he was only ten years old he couldn't handle a pup he still had a lot going for him so as soon as Alfie started to unzip his pants Adam unattached there lips and pushed them apart

"Adam whats wrong??" Alfie asks 

"I'm sorry Alfie i can't!" Adam responds 

"Can't what??"

"Have a pup at this age! I mean where only ten!"

"Adam"

"I mean i know we kinda talked about it! But!"

"Adam"

And i guess that you wanted one! But i can't!"

"Adam"

"Were to young! Were way to young!"

"Adam!"

"We will still have one in the future! But not now!"

"ADAM!!"

Adam stops talking and looks at Alfie 

"What??"

"I agree with you"

"What??"

"I said i agree with you!"

"You, you do??"

"Yes"

"But what about what we said earlier??"

"Adam that was said in a moment of passion and..."

"Before it hit us what a big responsibility a pup is??"

"Yes"

"I do wanna have pups with you though"

"I do to Adam"

"Maybe when where older though"

"Yeah that sounds good"

"But how much older?? College??'

"Maybe 16 or 17"

"Alfie that's young!"

"Hey my mother was 15 when she had my oldest brother"

"Really??"

"Yeah"

"Well where still gonna knot and mate at 12,13 right??"

"Yes"

"But where gonna put off having pups for a few years at least until where older"

"Yes"

Adam smiled 

"That's fine with me"

"Alright now can we just lay here in each others arms??"

"Yes Alfie we can"

"Good!"

The two then lie back on the bed and pull each other into each others arms 

MEANWHILE 

Sam and Jess sat in chairs on the patio in the backyard 

"What ya thinking about??" Jess asked Sam 

"Stuff" Sam replies 

"Like what??"

"The future"

"Like what about the future??"

"Stuff"

"Like pups??"

"Yeah"

"Do you want pups??"

"Do you??"

"Yes i do"

"But you wanna focus on your future first"

"Yes i do"

"I do to"

"I mean i wanna have pups Sam i really do! But i wanna have a nice job and a house first!"

"I do to Jess i do to"

"I mean we should have some security before we have pups"

"Yeah that's i good idea and i know lots of people have pups young but i wanna be established with like what you said a nice job and a house before thinking about having kids"

"I think where on the same page about this"

"Yeah we are but to clarify you do want pups??"

"Oh yeah! Ever since i was a little girl!"

"Well i'm glad that where on the same page about this but Jess you know i read somewhere that when you have sex in heat it means there's a 99.9% chance of you getting pregnant so that's why i'm saying we should be prepared just in case"

"Yes of course!"

"Your gonna be on pills and stuff??"

"Yeah and uh when are we gonna knot and mate??"

"Well you 11 so i think we should what till your at least 12"

"That's fine with me"

"Well i think we have are futures all set out!"

"Yeah, yeah i think we do"

Sam and Jess then lean over and kiss each other 

Meanwhile as Sam and Jess are talking about futures and pups Hank and Junior are sitting at the edge of the pool there feet dangling in and talking 

"So have you been thinking about a mate??" Hank asks 

"Ew! No! Gross!" Junior responds 

"You really think it's gross??"

"Yeah and besides i'm to young to be thinking about that stuff!"

"Well i'm not!"

"Your ten"

"I know"

"Shouldn't you be going into heat or popping you knot soon?? Adam did!"

"I know he did and i should be"

"Are you nervous??"

"Yes"

"Why??"

"Cause Adam and i are twins and it's unusual for there to be to alpha twins"

"You wanna be an alpha??"

"Yes"

"What about a beta or omega??"

"I-I Don't know i really don't know does it hurt??"

"I don't know?? Why do you think it hurts??"

"Cause someone at school said it hurt when you became a beta or an omega"

"I think it hurts more when you become an alpha cause you gotta pop a knot"

"Yeah i guess it does"

"Are you confused about this all??"

"Yeah i am"

"Why??"

"It's just a lot to comprehend"

"Yeah it is"

"And i know dad would liked me to be an alpha but i can't help it if i don't pop a knot"

"Yeah and hey Hank"

"Yes Junior"

"How do you know if your a beta??"

"What do you mean??"

"Well you pop your knot if your an alpha and your produce slick if you an omega so what happens when your a beta??"

"To tell you the truth i don't know"

"Do you think dad or mom would know??"

"Maybe you'd have to ask him but i think he and mom are busy"

MEANWHILE AGAIN 

John and Mary lay in there bed there where in each others arms and the sheets were tangled

"Oh god John that was good!" Mary says 

"Thank you!" John replies taking a long draw of his cigarette

"I missed this"

"I bet you did"

"Can we go again??"

"Mary! It's one in the afternoon!"

"So??"

"We just got done! You should be tired!"

"But i'm not tired!"

John smirks and then puts out his cigarette

"Neither am i!"

TBC.....


	22. Bump

It's now mid August and school is about to start in a few weeks and Dean and Cas are going to the doctors so Dean can get his first look at there unborn child

"Are you excited??" Cas asks as they walk into the doctors office 

"Yes i am!" Dean responds a huge smile on his face 

"I can see that"

"I finally get to see my little peanut!"

Dean kisses Cas's belly and Cas smiles and then the two walk up to the admissions desk where a dark haired woman looks up at them as soon as they approach the desk 

"Hello how may i help you two??" She asks a smile on her face 

"Uh yes! My mate and i are here for an ultrasound" Dean says

"Ok! And how's getting the ultrasound??"

"I am" Cas says 

"Ok! And last name??"

"Harvelle-Singer"

"Alright! Well the doctor is actually free! So just follow me! And i'll take you to your room!"

"Alright!"

Dean then wraps his arm around Cas and then follow the nurse to an exam room 

"Dr. Mousley will be right in with in you" the girl says before she shuts the door and leaves 

Dean spends the entire time planting kisses on Cas's plump belly until the door opens and a stout middle aged black woman appears 

"Hello! I am Missouri Mousley i will be your doctor today! And now who is my patient today??" She asks 

"I am" Cas says and raises his hand 

"Ok! And you want an ultrasound??"

"Yes mam!"

"Alright! Hop up on the table and lift up your shirt"

"Yes mam"

"Please! Call me Dr. Mousley"

"Alright Dr. Mousley"

Cas then gets out of his chair and walks over to the table gets on it and lifts up his shirt 

Missouri then spreads some jell over Cas's belly and then pulls out a wand and starts to rub it over Cas's belly 

"Would you like to see your pup??" She asks Dean 

A smile comes over his face 

"I'd love to!" Dean says and then walks over to the table when Cas's is laying and watches on the screen as a blurry image of a tiny pup shows up on screen 

"Is that are pup??"

"Yes sir!"

"What is it??"

"Well i can't be sure but from the looks of it i think it's a boy"

"Cas were having a boy!"

"Well don't be so sure! Your how many months pregnant??"

"Three" Cas replies 

"He's only three months pregnant i won't know the sex for sure until he's five months along but it does look like your having a boy"

"But we won't really know until he's five months along"

"Correct"

"Alright"

Missouri finishes rubbing the wand over Cas's belly and then puts it away and rubs the Jelly off of Cas's belly 

"Well i'll see you for your one month check up and two months from now when we find out the sex of your pup!"

"Yes we will!"

"Alright you boys have a nice day"

"You too doctor"

Missiouri then walks out of the room and shuts the door leaving the boys behind to talk 

"Cas! Were having a boy!" Dean says happily 

"Dean we don't know that!" Cas replies 

"But she said it was a boy!"

"She said she won't know for sure until i'm five months along"

"Well she said it was a boy and i'm sticking with it!"

Cas rolled his eyes and then let out a huff 

"Help me off the bench will ya??"

"Oh yes!"

Dean pulls Cas off the bench and then the the two head out of the room and into the main lobby 

"What time did Ellen say she'd be here??" Cas asks

"Actually she should be here by now" Dean says 

And as they enter the main lobby there sure enough is Ellen by the desk signing some papers

"What did i tell ya!"

Cas rolls his eyes and the two walk over to Ellen

"Hey boys"

"Hey ma"

"Hello Ellen"

"Were ready to go home"

"Well you have to wait until i'm done signing these papers for this visit"

"Alright"

Ellen then goes back to her conversation with the nurse at the front desk 

"So this is all covered??"

"Yes"

"By insurance??"

"Yes"

"Mine??"

"Yes mam"

"Alright then"

"Will that be all??"

"Yes everything else is settled??"

"Yes"

"Alright then that's it"

"Ok have a good day mam!"

"You too"

"Come on boys lets go"

"Alright"

The three then head out and back to the car

"So how was it??"

"It was good"

"So you got to see the pup huh??"

"Yeah"

"Is it big??"

"No"

"Was it exciting??"

"Hell yeah!"

Ellen laughs 

"Where having a boy!"

"Oh for god sakes Dean we are not!

"Yes we are!"

"No where not! We won't know for another two months!"

"Well she said!..."

"SHUT UP DEAN!!"

Ellen laughs and they all pile into the car 

TBC.....


	23. School

TWO MONTHS LATER 

It is now two weeks into October and school is in full swing 

Dean, Cas, Jo and there friends are all freshman while Cas's older brother Lucifer is a sophomore and older sister Hanna is a junior while Ash is 6th grade

Cas of course was nervous at first going back to school and being pregnant but that fear went away when Cas found out there were several other pregnant omega's in school including some in his own class

The past two months had gone fine for everyone Dean had had started sports and had quickly become one of the schools best players and there was even talk about Dean getting some scholarships for his athletic abilities. Jo and Victor had quickly become the most sickeningly cute couples and were second in line as the schools golden couple (Next to Dean and Cas of course). And Charlie and Dorothy had finally mated and Cas of course had been meeting regularly with his guidance consular, school nurse, and assigned omega consular to talk about his plan of action once he started showing and after the pup came 

"So how was it??" Dean asks as Cas leaves the guidance office

"Fine" Cas replies 

"So what ya talk about??"

"The same thing we always talk about my our plan of action once the pup comes and once i'm showing"

"Is that all you talk about??"

"Yeah usually"

"Do you ever talk about me??"

"Actually yes we do"

"Oh!"

"And they'd like you to start coming to my meetings"

"W-Why??"

"Well you are the father of this pup and this is your future to"

"Yeah that's true"

"Don't worry your guidance consular and alpha representative will be there"

"When do i start coming??"

"next meeting's Friday"

"Alright i'll be there"

"Good!"

Dean and Cas then kiss and Dean places his hands on Cas's plump belly and starts to rub slowly 

"Hey Cas i gotta ask you a question"

"Yeah??"

"Why is it assigned omega consular and assigned alpha representative??"

"I have no idea"

"And what is it for a beta??"

"Assigned beta mediator"

"Why is it three different things for each status??"

"Well it's the same thing it's just called something different for each status"

"Why??"

"Dean i have no idea!"

"Who would i ask??"

"I have no idea??"

Just then Charlie and Dorothy walk up and take there attention away from there discussion 

"Hey peeps what's up??" Charlie asks her arm around Dorothy

"Just talking" Cas says 

"Bout what??" Dorothy asks 

"Bout my meetings and the fact that want Dean to come to them to"

"Oh! So ya gonna go??"

"Hell yeah!" Dean responds 

"Hell yeah what??" Benny asks as he walks up to the group 

"They want Dean to attend Cas meetings with him" Charlie says 

"So why is there hell yeah??"

"He's excited"

"Well i don't blame him"

"Anyways! You guys know what today is??" Dean asks 

"No what??" Dorothy asks 

"Today's the day we find out where having a boy!"

Cas grunted and then face palmed himself 

Ever since that day in August Dean had been telling everyone that they where having a boy and then Cas would exclaim that they didn't know if they where having a boy yet and they had to wait till he was five months pregnant and it became a source of amusement for some people 

"Dean! We won't know until later today!"

"But Missouri said!"

"Oh shut up!" 

Dean laughed and Cas hit him in then chest

"Ow!"

"Well you deserved it!"

"Why!"

"Because we don't know if where having a boy yet!"

"But!..."

"Don't start that again! Well find out later!

"Don't start what??"

"The whole where having a boy thing!"

"Why?? You don't think where having a boy!"

"No!"

"You think where having a girl??"

"Yes"

"Well i think where having a boy!"

"Wanna bet!"

"Fine!'

"What do you wanna bet??"

"Whoever is wrong has to do diapers for the first year of the kids life"

"That's fine with me!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"I'll see you later"

"Yep"

Cas and Dean kiss and head on there ways leaving there friends with looks of amusement and confusion on there faces

LATER THAT DAY 

Ellen pulls the car up in front of the doctors office and Dean and Cas get out 

"Alright i'll be in the car come out when your done alright??" Ellen says 

"Yes mom" Dean says and then shuts the car door and then he and Cas walk into the doctors office 

"Ready for this??" Dean asks 

"Yes i am" Cas responds 

"Ready to loose??"

"No are you ready to loose??"

"I'm not gonna loose"

Dean snorts and then they walk to the admissions desk and check in 

Once there checked in there lead back to a room where they sit down and wait for Dr. Mousley and it doesn't take long for her to appear 

"Hello boys! How are you both doing??" She asks as she enters the room and shuts the door 

"Good" Cas replies 

"Are you ready to find out the sex of your baby??"

"Yes we are!" Dean says 

"Alright! Cas can you hop up on the table for me and lift up your shirt??"

"Yes mam"

Cas then hops up on the bench and lifts up his shirt and Missouri pulls out the wand and rubs the jelly over his belly and Dean walks over so he can get a good look and after a minuet or two of rubbing the wand over Cas's belly Dean asks the million dollar question 

"Well Dr. M what are we having??"

She smiles "Well i can tell you that without a doubt that you are having a boy"

Dean smiles and lets out a high pitched sequel While Cas groans 

"I was right!"

"Yes you were"

"Looks like where having a boy!" Cas says 

"Yes you are!"

Cas sighs and then his eyes meet Dean's 

"Looks like you have a years worth of diapers to change!"

TBC.....


	24. The Big Reveal

It was Friday night and all of Cas and Dean's friends and Family stood in the living room of Dean's house 

"So why are we all here??" Bela asked 

"Dean and Cas are going to tell us the sex of the pup" Benny says and sips his drink 

"Ah!"

"I can't wait to find out!" Ellen says excitedly 

"Wait you don't know!" Ruby says 

"No i don't"

"They didn't tell you the day they found out" Lucifer asks 

"Nope! They said they wanted to wait until Friday when they got us all together"

"So you don't know" Krissy says 

"I don't, Bobby doesn't, Ash, Jo, and Victor don't either"

"None of us know" Micheal says 

"I really wanna know!" Charlie says and wraps her arm around Dorothy 

"We all wanna know! Meg says and bites into her cheese 

"I bet it's a girl" Rowena says 

"I bet it's a boy" Crowley says 

"Should we start a pool??" Victor asks 

"YES!!" Everyone else says at once 

 

MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS 

 

Cas was looking into the mirror in Dean's bathroom trying to fix his hair when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him he looked into the mirror and smiled 

"Hi baby"

"Hey Cas how do you feel??" Dean ask 

"I feel good the pup wasn't to active or to quiet today"

"How do you feel about telling everyone??"

"I'm excited"

"I know i am to"

"Are we still sticking with the plan??"

"You mean the cake??"

"Yep"

"Yes we are"

"Good! I think this is a good idea"

"I do to"

"Everyone is gonna be so excited"

"Yes they are"

Cas then turns around and he and Dean kiss 

"You ready??"

"Yes"

"Alright! Lets go!"

Dean and Cas then walk out of the bathroom, out of Dean's room and then down the stairs into the living room where once down there they found everyone standing around a bowl filled with slips of paper arguing Dean and Cas looked at each other and then Dean cleared his throat getting everyone's attention 

"Oh hi!" Benny says

"Hi" Dean says in response 

"We uh we uh where having a pool about the sex of the baby" Meg says 

"Oh!" Cas says in response 

"And uh now i suppose your gonna tell us the sex of the baby" Bobby says 

"Yes"

"Well should we sit down or something" Gabe asks 

"Sit stand whatever you like"

"Oh uh ok"

Some people then sit down in various places while others stay standing 

Dean then turns to Cas 

"I'm gonna go get the cake alright"

"Alright"

They kiss and then Dean heads into the kitchen

"Where'd Dean go to??" Michael asks 

"He went into the kitchen to get something" Cas responds 

"Oh"

"So uh so what was the results of the pool?? How voted for what??"

"Honestly i have no idea!" Crowley says 

"It turned into a giant screaming match by the time you and Dean got down here" Gadreel says 

"I know! We heard!"

Dean then walks in carrying a small cake covered in white frosting and moves over the bowl with the votes and places it on the table 

"What the hell is that??" Bobby asks 

"This is the reveal cake" Dean says 

"Reveal cake??" Lucifer says 

"Yes"

"How does it work??" Victor asks 

"Well if the inside is blue it's a boy and if it's pink it's a girl"

"Oh! Is it edible??" Gabe asks 

"No"

"Damn!"

"Don't worry Gabey! There's another cake!"

Gabe's face lights up

"But you two know the sex already!" Jo says 

"Yeah and??"

"Why can't you just tell us" Bobby says 

"Because we like this idea better! And we wanna keep you in suspense!"

"Yes! And your doing a good job of that! Know enough talking! Cut the damn cake!" Ellen says 

Dean smiles and then grabs the knife he brought with him and starts to slice 

Everyone leans forward watching Dean waiting to see what the sex will be the tension in the room is thick

Eventually Dean finishes cutting and a blue square is placed in front of everyone 

Everyone looks at the square for a minuet 

"Your having a boy??" Ellen says 

"Yes"

Ellen then looks at Bobby

"Where having a grandson!" She says and then hugs a happily crying Bobby

"Where having a nephew!" Gabe. Lucifer, Michael, Hanna, Jo, and Ash say at once 

"There gonna have a boy!" Charlie says excitedly

And soon the room is full of an excited chatter

"I love this!" Cas says 

"I do to" Dean replies 

Dean and Cas then look at each other smile, kiss and then go to join the crowd

 

LAWRENCE 

 

Hank lay on his bed and let out a sigh of content he was an alpha, he had popped his knot, he hadn't gone into heat or produced slick or anything. Oh sure that was that little stretch when he was sick and he had produced a little bit of slick but that didn't matter that was all behind him now. When he had popped his knot though it hurt and hurt so unusually bad and so bad that they called a doctor who stayed with him through the whole process and then gave him some pain pills once it was over with 

"How do you feel??" John asked as he knelled next to the bed

"I feel good" Hank said 

"Happy that you popped your knot??"

"Yep"

John smiled 

"Alright well get some rest ok"

"Ok"

John kissed Hank on the forehead and then walked out of the room and shut the door behind him

As soon as John was out of the room Hank opened his nightstand draw and pulled out the info packet the doctor had given him about why he hadn't popped his knot and read it apparently he had something called Sudden Heat Syndrome or HSH

 

CHICAGO TWO DAYS LATER 

 

It had been two days since the party and Dean was currently sitting on the living room couch watching TV when his eyes fell on the Chicago Tribune that was out on the table and more importantly the familiar picture that was on the front page. Dean then picked up the newspaper and looked over it and his stomach sank and his eyes got wide 

"No! No! No!" Dean said and dropped the newspaper on the ground 

"No! No! It's all over!"

Bobby and Ellen ran into the living room alerted by Dean's cries 

"Dean what's wrong??" Bobby asks 

"I can't! I can't! I can't!"

"Can't what??" Ellen asks 

Dean doesn't respond he just gets off the couch and runs upstairs 

Ellen and Bobby look at each other and then the newspaper 

FOURTH WINCHESTER HEIR POPS KNOT the headline reads 

Bobby and Ellen look at each other again

"Oh boy" Bobby says 

"Oh boys is right" Ellen says 

TBC.....


	25. Four

Dean sat on his bed his hands buried in his hands how the hell was he going to explain this to Cas, to his friends, to Cas's family how?? Dean was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock at his bedroom door 

"Come in!" Dean said and the door opened and Ellen and Bobby walked into the room 

"Dean?? Dean how are you feeling sweetie??" Ellen asked as she and Bobby sat down on the bed each on one side of Dean 

"It's all gonna be over!" Dean says 

"Why do you say that honey??" Ellen asks 

"Because everyone is gonna find out i'm not who i say i am!"

"Why do you say that Dean??" Bobby asks 

"Because there gonna read that article!"

"Dean why do you think that"

"Because it says in that article there oldest son Dean who left to live in Europe with relatives a few months back!"

"And??"

"There gonna find out it's me!"

"How?? Dean that's all it said! It never said the date you left it didn't even run a picture of you!"

"Yeah but!"

"But what??"

"But i...i...i Don't know"

"Honey you don't so just relax ok"

"Ok"

"Now if they do figure it out what are you gonna do??"

"Tell them the truth and explain myself"

"Ok"

"Do you think that's a good idea??"

"I really don't care! They need to know the truth!"

"Alright"

Suddenly Jo enters the room 

"Mom, dad um uh people are here and they wanna talk to Dean" She says 

"What people??" Ellen asks 

"Are friends"

Ellen looks at Dean

"I'm going"

"Dean do you want wanna of us to come down with you??"

"No! I need to do this myself!"

"Alright"

Dean walked out of the room and down the stairs where he found his large group of friends at the bottom of the stairs 

"I'm guessing from the looks on your faces you know"

"Yes we do" Bela says

"And i suppose you all want answers or something" 

"Yes" Rowena says 

"Come into the living room and i'll explain everything"

Dean then walks into the living room the other trailing behind him 

Everyone finds a place to sit or stand while Dean stands in the middle of the living room and starts to talk 

"I am the oldest Winchester son that is my family on the front of the paper and i did run away from home i ran away because i have SHS and i didn't know and i thought i was an omega. I ran away because my father said he would never accept his oldest son as an omega and i was afraid of the shame i would bring on my family. I didn't lie to you all when i told you how i became adopted i just didn't tell you the whole story"

"Wow" Victor says when he's done

"Oh Dean honey why didn't you just tell us all this when we first met you" Ruby asks 

"Well no offense i didn't know if i could trust you"

"Did you ever plan on telling us??" Gadreel asks 

"I don't know if i ever was"

"Is that the truth" Cas asks 

"Yes honey it is"

"Ok"

"How did you guys put it together??"

"The picture of your dad looked a lot like you and there were somethings in there"

"Ah! Anyways can you all forgive me??"

"Yes Dean we all forgive you" Charlie says 

"Really!"

"Yes" They all say at once"

Dean just smiles 

"Thanks you guys"

"Your welcome"

 

LAWRENCE 

"So Europe huh??" Hank says as he walks into the dining room

"Yep! It was the first thing i could think off" John 

"I don't think anyone buys it"

"Why??"

"There's rumors going around people are talking shit"

"Hank people are always gonna talk especially about us"

"I know but!"

"No buts Hank! You just ignore them!"

"Dad couldn't you have just said something else?? Like he couldn't take it anymore or something??" 

"I could have but"

"Dad you haven't read any gossip blog or gossip columns have you??"

"No"

"Check some out and then talk to me"

Hank then walks out of the room and Mary enters 

"You know John that story that was in the newspaper article but was also in that magazine??" Mary says

"Yes"

"I don't think many people believe that Dean left for Europe"

"I know Hank told me"

"Look honey i people have always talked about this family but you need to do something about this"

"About this whole thing! It's a scandal!"

"How!"

"Heir to billion dollar fortune disappears in the middle of the night! And then there's a sketchy cover up! Did you think about that!"

"John honey i love you but people want more on this Europe thing!"

"What do you mean??"

"People wanna know where in Europe he went to, what family members he's with, what school he's going to, is he gonna come back, what's the future of him in the company"

"What the hell do you want me to do!"

"Just admit that the pressure on him got to much and he ran away!"

"What about the omega thing??"

"Publish the test"

"But!"

"Just do it!"

Mary then storms out of the room and leaves behind John to contemplate himself and his story 

TBC....


	26. Answers

It had been a month since Hank and Mary confronted John in the dining room and things hadn't gotten any better there where still stares and whispers behind the Winchester's backs and Mary and the boys where getting sick of it

"John you have to do something!!" Mary says as she slams he hands down on his desk 

"About what??" John asks as he looks up from his paperwork 

"About the fact that everyone in Lawrence is talking behind are backs about Dean!"

"What the hell do you mean!"

"Have you read the papers! Or any blogs! Or have you gone outside at all!"

John shoots Mary a confused look

"You mean you have no idea what i'm talking about??"

"Yes honey i don't"

"John people have been talking about us behind are backs"

"Who??"

"EVERYONE!!"

"In Lawrence??"

"YES!!"

"Even our friends??"

"YES!!"

"Are you serious??"

"Yes John i am!"

John sits back in his chair 

"Why??"

Mary rolls her eyes

"Why are you rolling your eyes at me woman!"

"Because me and Hank told you why! Nobody buys that Europe story! I bet wherever the hell Dean is he doesn't buy it!"

"Well i don't give a damn what he thinks! It's his fault this all happened! If he hadn't been such a little bitch and got scared and left! I wouldn't have had to make up a story!"

Mary leans forward and slaps John across the face 

"Don't you dare say that about my baby!"

"Yeah well because of you baby! Everyone in this town including our friends are talking about us behind our backs!"

Mary slaps John again

"How dare you! Maybe if you hadn't come up with such fucking stupid story! This wouldn't be happening"

John stood up and got right into Mary's space 

"There you go defending him! Just like you always do! Maybe that little bitch did turn into an omega!"

"HE'S AN ALPHA JOHN!! WE HAD HIM TESTED!! REMEMBER!!? EVEN AFTER I TOLD YOU NO!! BUT YOU JUST HAD TO KNOW IF YOU PRECIOUS FIRST BORN WAS AN ALPHA!!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me woman!"

"Or what! Are you gonna go have another affair?? Get another little whore pregnant??"

John then slaps Mary across the face 

Mary turns her head back to face her husband and then grabs onto him and shoves him into the desk a rage full look in her eyes 

"You fix this John Winchester! And you fix it soon! Or so help me i will leave you! And i will take the kids with me! And iw ill make sure you never see them again!"

Mary then lets go of John and then storms out of the room leaving her very stunned husband behind 

John takes a minuet to compose himself and then sits down at his desk and picks up his phone and starts to make a call

"Susan it's John i need to schedule a press conference and as soon as possible"

 

CHICAGO 

 

Dean was sitting on the couch with Cas in his lap and he was slowly rubbing Cas's belly 

"Three more months and then our pup is here!" Dean says excitedly 

"I know! I can't wait!" Cas says 

"What do you wanna name him??"

"I don't know yet"

Suddenly they hear the front door open and close and Jo and there friends appear in the living room 

"What's going on??" Dean asks 

"Your real dad's on TV he's gonna have a press conference!" Benny says and then turns on the TV

"My dad'd gonna have a press conference!" 

"Yeah" Charlie says 

"And he's gonna televise it!"

"Yep"

"Wow! This must be important!"

Benny flips through the channels until he finds the one the interview is on and sure enough there's John Winchester dressed up microphones and cameras flashing in front of him  
.  
"Wow! Your dad is hot!" Michael says 

Everyone turns around and looks at him 

"What??"

"Dude that's my dad!"

"I know!"

"And he's like fifty! He's married with five kids!"

"I know! But!"

"You just found out! Now shut up Mikey and watch the TV!" Gabe says and then they all go back to paying attention to the TV

They all listen as John starts to talk 

"As all of you are aware my oldest son Dean mysteriously disappeared a few months ago well he didn't nor did he go to Europe Dean was under a huge amount of pressure so he ran away. Also he did not present as an omega that is not why he ran away he is or will be an alpha we had him tested when he was ten and he will be an alpha"

Dean's mouth dropped at the sudden announcement 

"Since he ran away my second oldest son Sam will run the company once he comes of age"

"Mr. Winchester!" A report suddenly shouts 

"Yes??"

"What are your thoughts about Dean??"

"Well wherever he is we hope he's ok but i really don't ever want him too come back to Lawrence"

"Why??"

"Well this little stunt off his is an embarrassment to our family"

Dean is now in tears 

"Shut it off" 

"What??" Benny asks

"Shut it off"

"But i wanna finish it"

"Benny turn it off!" Bela commands and then goes to sit by Dean

"Dean honey are you ok??" She asks 

"I can't believe he would say that about me! And on live nation television!"

"Oh honey it's alright!"

"No it's not! He's right i am an embarrassment!"

Dean then storms out of the living room and up the stairs into his room slamming the door shut behind him 

 

LAWRENCE 

 

John finishes answering questions and then walks off the stage and heads to the private area 

"Well Mary how'd i do??" He asks his wife 

Mary lands a hard slap across his face 

"What the hell was that for! I did what you asked!"

"You embarrassed my baby and my family on live national TV you son of a bitch!"

"Mary honey i didn't mean to!"

"I know! You never mean to!"

"Mary honey i'm..."

"Save it John! I'm done with you! I want a divorce!"

TBC.....


	27. Victor

Bobby and Ellen entered the living room just as Dean's bedroom door slammed shut 

"What's the matter with Dean??" Ellen asks 

"His real dad held and press conference to talk about why Dean left and he humiliated him on live national TV" Ruby says

"God what fucking dick!" Benny says 

"I can't believe someone would say that about there own kid" Bela says 

"I'm never gonna be like that to my pup" Cas says and then rubs his belly 

"Someone should go talk to him" Jo says 

"I will" Victor pipes in 

"What??"

"I said i will"

"Victor that's nice of you but why??"

"He's my mate in law and he's a good guy"

"Alright"

Victor then gets off the couch and walks out of the living room and up the stairs and makes his way down the hall to Dean's room 

Once he gets there he stops and knocks on the door

"Go away!" Dean says from the other side of the door 

"Dean it's Victor! Let me in so we can talk!" Victor says back

"No!"

"Dean come on man!"

"I said no!"

"Dean please man!"

"NO!!"

"Dean"

"NO!!"

Victor rolls his eyes 

"Alright then! I'm just gonna sit outside this door until you decide to stop being a child and open this damn door!"

"Are you being serious??"

"Yes i am!"

Victor then slides on and sits on the floor and then he hears Dean groan and get off the bed and walk to the door. The door then opens and victor appears and orders Dean to enter the room Victor gets off the floor and walks in and then Dean shuts the door behind them

"What do you wanna talk about??" Dean asks 

"You" Victor says 

Dean turns and looks at him 

"What do you mean me??"

"Well your feelings about after what you saw on TV"

Dean laughs "My feelings! What are you a shrink!"

"No i'm your friend"

"Your not my friend! You don't know a damn thing about me!"

"I know a lot about you Dean! You confessed your whole life to us that day the new paper came out!"

"Ok? And?"

"And Dean that meant something! You opened up to us! We figured it out and weren't sure if that was you! You confessed it was you and went into your life's story!"

"Ok yeah! Whatever! Now why are you here and what do you want??"

Victor sighs "How are you feeling after hearing what your dad said??"

"How do you think!"

"Well do you wanna talk about it??"

"NO!!"

"Why??"

"Cause i don't do emotions well!"

"Really??"

"Yes!"

"Is that why your stormed out of here so no one would see you crying??"

"No!"

"Dean"

"T-That's not why i stormed out!"

"Then why!"

"BECAUSE MY DAD WAS ON TV TALKING ABOUT ME AND HUMILIATED ME!! FOR GOD KNOW'S HOW MANY PEOPLE TO SEE!! AND ALL OF YOU HAD TO SEE IT!!"

Victor doesn't say anything 

"I just i can't believe he did that! Why did he call that press conference??"

"Dean i..."

"I'll tell you why! To humiliate me! That's why he called it! So he could call me a failure and a screw up! That's why!"

"Dean he didn't say that!"

"He might of well just have said it!"

"Dean!"

"Do you know what it was like living with my father??"

"No"

"I explained some of this to Ellen when i first met her"

"Ok"

"Living with my dad was an endless chant of try better, do better, play harder, play faster, better, better, better, faster, faster, faster, harder, harder, harder. You need to have better grades Dean! you'll never make it to Yale with those grades you'll never get into Yale, Stanford, Brown, Columbia, NYU, Harvard, Oxford, Cambridge, Princeton with those grades. You'll never have a future or run the company unless you apply yourself! Your gonna be an alpha for god's sakes! Try Dean try!"

"Dean i'm so sorry!"

"And you know when i went into SHS and i thought i was gonna be an omega i was happy no responsibilities that's what i told myself as i was walking away from my house"

"Are you happy to be an alpha or not??"

"I have Cas and in three months a pup"

"Do you care what the pup is gonna be??"

"No i'm not gonna be like my dad! And you know what else??"

"What??"

"They told me they didn't have me tested! But i suspected it! I always knew they couldn't wait to find out what there precious firstborn was gonna be!"

"Dean i'm sorry"

"You know i thought about going back take Cas with me but now i'm not"

"You where gonna head back to Lawrence??"

"Yeah but after that i'm not"

"Dean i'm..."

"Don't apologize again Victor none of it's your fault"

"Alright"

"Thank's for listening to me though"

"Your welcome after all what are friends for"

Dean smiles "Yeah"

"So um what are you gonna do now??"

"I need to sleep i just need to rest"

"Alright"

Victor then gets off the bed and starts to walk out the door 

"Victor"

Victor stops and turns around 

"Again thanks for listening"

"Your welcome Dean"

Victor then walks out of the room and shuts the door behind him and walks downstairs and into the living room where everyone is waiting for him to return curios looks on there faces 

"Well??" Meg asks 

"We talked and we sorted things out"

"What did he say??" Jo asks 

"I'm not going to tell Dean well tell you all when he feels ready"

"But how is he??" Cas asks as he rubs his belly 

"He's good"

"Why isn't he down here??" Benny asks 

"He's sleeping he said he needed a few hours rest"

"Alright" Ellen says 

"Well at least he's feeling better" Bela says 

"Yeah but i wanna know what he said what they talked about" Meg adds 

"It was private! And i like said before Dean well say what we talked about when he's ready"

TBC.....


	28. Scandal

LAWRENCE KANSAS TWO WEEKS LATER 

John sat back in his office chair and sighed it had been two weeks since he held the press conference and they had been the most miserable two weeks of his life ever. Shortly after Mary packed hers and the boys stuff and moved out of the house all of them refusing to look at him as they left and started the motion for a divorce. He had received several angry phone calls from friends and family members especially Mary's parents and several visits from Dean's friends who gave him a very good chewing out. He hadn't left the house since Mary and the boys left and did all his business over the phone and frankly he really didn't wanna go outside because it seemed everyone in Lawrence hated him. "You might as well have juts called him a fuck up and failure!" Dean's ex girlfriend Lisa had spat at him during on of her visits And he really didn't blame anyone for being pissed at him but he wanted to make it right. He decided to start with his soon to be ex wife and children first and John still remembered the day she and the boys left 

"Mary baby please!" John begged 

"Don't you Mary baby me!" Mary spat at him 

"Mary!"

"No! No John!"

"Mary please i'm sorry!"

"Are you John"

"Yes!"

"No your not! You always say you are! But your not! You never mean it John!"

"Mary i do! I"m sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Prove it!"

"What??"

"Prove your sorry??"

"How??"

"Hold a press conference and say you want to apologize for what you said to your son"

"Mary just can't!"

"You did it the last time!"

"Well that was something important!"

The rageful look in Mary'd eyes tells John he fucked up again

"Mary..."

"Goodbye John i'll be sending the divorce papers over once i get them and kids say goodbye to your dad this is the last time you'll see him in awhile"

Mary then starts to head out the door and John watches as each of his sons stop at him 

"I hate you!" Adam yells and then kicks him and runs off 

"I can't believe you would do that!" Sam says and then walks away 

"I never wanna see you again!" Junior says and walks to his mother 

Hank just shakes his head and walks away

The five then walk out the door and John falls onto the floor in a pile of tears and self regret

That day constantly ran through John's head and the more he tank about it the more it hurt him

John had started to replay the event over in his head again when the door opened and his secretary Susan appeared 

"Mr. Winchester??" She said drawing his attention 

"Yes Susan??" John said

"Um these are from your wife"

"The divorce papers??"

"Yes and um i guess i should warn you"

"Warn me?? Warn me about what??"

"Well she's already signed it and she's asking for full custody of the kids"

"What!".

John snatches the papers out of her hands and looks them over 

"As you can see sir she's not asking for much just what she thinks is her's"

"You can't be serious!"

"I am quite serious sir"

"No! No! No! Why is she doing this to me!"

"I can't say sir! But i don't blame her"

"Wh...Why??"

"Well you humiliated your oldest son and your whole family on national TV"

"Well i didn't mean to"

"You never mean to sir"

"That's what she said!"

"I know"

"What do you mean you know??"

"She told me"

"You to talk??"

"Yes we've been talking since she left"

"Why??"

"Well she doesn't wanna talk to you"

"Yeah"

"And maybe she doesn't want this either maybe she doesn't want this divorce either maybe she doesn't want the kids to never see there father again"

"Then why is she doing this??"

"Because she maybe she just wants you to say sorry and admit your wrong so she's punishing you"

"Well she's doing a good job of it and i said sorry!"

"Not to her! To Dean!"

"What??"

"She wants you to hold a press confrence and say sorry but most importantly so you can say sorry to Dean"

"So what does she want me to do??"

Susan slams her hands down on the desk startling John 

"I JUST TOLD YOU!! HOLD A GODDAMN PRESS CONFERENCE!!"

"I just can't!"

"You did after the whole Europe story disaster"

"Yeah but!"

Susan gives him a look"

John looks at her and sighs 

"How quick can you get one together??"

"Just a quick phone call"

"Do it"

Susan smiles and then dials a number 

 

MEANWHILE AT THE LAWRENCE ROYAL HOTEL 

 

"Mom??" Sam said as he looked up from his book

"Yes Sammy" Mary said a looked over from the TV

"Are we gonna go back home and are you and dad gonna really get a divorce??"

"In don't know honey"

"Well you signed those papers"

"I know honey"

"I don't want you and dad to get a divorce"

"I don't either"

"Then why did you sign the papers"

"It's complicated honey"

"Why??"

"Well um"

"Why is everyone everything always complicated??"

"Well it's just that"

"It's just what mom?? It's just what??"

"Um well um"

"Why can't you just tell us??"

"Well"

"Well what mom! Well what!"

"Well Sammy"

"Well Sammy what! If your not getting divorced why did you sign the papers!"

"Because i wanna teach you father a lesson!"

"What??"

"He does things and he apologizes but he does them again so hopeful this will change him"

"So your not gonna get divorced??" Adam asked as he walked into the room 

"I can't promise that" Mary says 

"What do you mean??" Junior asks 

"He's probably already signed the papers"

"Why do you say that??"

"Because i just i just know"

"Mom you don't know that!"

"Sammy! Please"

"Alright mom"

"Hey look! Dad's on TV!" Hank says 

"Turn it up!" Mary orders 

Hank does and they listen as John starts to speak 

"I've called this press conference to" John suddenly stops and sighs

"Look i'm doing this to apologize to my wife" 

"John then looks right into the camera 

"Mary honey i'm sorry for what i said about Dean i thought i was doing it to make you happy but i didn't and i'm sorry for what i said about Dean it was wrong and mean! Mary honey i really am sorry! Please come home!"

John then walks off the stage or wherever he is as the press call out his name and the cameras flash in a fury 

Hank shuts off the TV and they all look at Mary who look like she's about to start crying 

"Mom??" Sam says 

"Mom are you ok??" Adam asks 

"I'm fine" Mary says

"Are you sure??" Adam asks 

"Yes i'm fine i'm gonna go find your dad"

"What! Why??" Sam asks 

"he apologized and on TV"

"Mom are you sure??"

"Yes"

Mary then grabs her bag and coat and heads towards the door 

"Sammy! Watch your brothers!" She says and then walks out of the room 

Mary flies down the hall passing people as she goes and heads for the stairs and flies down the stairs and hits the lobby where as soon as she's down there she spots John about to walk out of the hotel she shouts at him and then runs towards him

John is about to walk out of the hotel when he hears his wife's voice calling after him and when he looks over he sees her running towards him

"Mary?"

"John!"

"Mary what are you doing here??"

"I'm staying at this hotel! What are you dong here??"

"This is where i had my press conference"

"John did you mean it! Did you mean all of it!"

"Yes! Mary honey i'm sorry i was such an asshole! Can you forgive..."

John is cut off when Mary grabs a hold of him and pulls him into a kiss 

"I forgive you john! But we have a lot to work on!"

"I know! I know! I know!"

"And i'm gonna move back in with the boys and i'll call off the divorce"

"Oh god Mary i love you!"

"I love you to!"

John and Mary kiss again 

"Uh sir i'm just gonna go!" Susan says smiling and then walks out of the hotel 

"Can we go up to your room??"

"Yes we can"

"Where's Susan??"

"She left"

"Can we go??"

"Yeah lets go"

They kiss again and the head towards the elevator

"Are they gonna be happy to see me??"

"Yes, yes they are"

"Well i'm gonna be happy to seem them to"

Mary just smiles 

TBC......


	29. Labor

CHICAGO THREE MONTHS LATER

Cas is a week over his due date and everyone is panicking well Dean is panicking 

He's constantly expressing his worries to Cas and anyone that will listen that something is wrong with either Cas or the pup and as muvh as Cas loves his mate Dean is driving him nuts 

"I'm telling you Cas something is wrong!" Deann says for the umpteenth time as he makes sure everything is packed in the hospital bag 

"Nothing is wrong Dean" Cas says as he rolls his eyes 

"Yes there is! The doctor said if the baby was past due date something was wrong!"

"No the doctor didn't!"

"Yes she did!"

"Dean! The doctor said were young so we should expect the baby to be a little late"

"This is more than a little!"

"It's been a week! Now calm down!"

Dean suddenly got a horrified look on his face

"Dean??"

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Baby i'm sorry! I've made you upset! And now your yelling! And you blood pressure is rising! And it's gonna affect the baby! And it's all my fault! And i'm so sorry!"

"Dean honey it's ok!"

"No it's not!"

"Dean! Dean! Look at me!"

Dean looks at Cas

"Honey there is nothing to worry about i'm fi..."

Cas stops at the end of the sentence and his eyes get wide and he clutches his stomach 

Dean's eyes get wide in panic 

"Oh god! Cas what's wrong! What's wrong! Is it something with the baby! What's wrong!"

"He's coming!"

"What??"

"He's coming!"

"Who?? Who's coming??"

"The pup!"

"What??"

"THE PUP!!"

"What! The pup is coming!"

"YES!!"

A wild smiles comes over Dean's face 

"Oh my god Cas! He's coming he's coming! The pup! He's coming! This is so exciting!"

"Yes this is very exciting! But right now i'm in a lot of pain and i need to get to the hospital!"

"Oh my god! Right! Uh what should i do??"

"CALL ELLEN!!"

"What?? But shouldn't i..."

"DID YOU NOT HERE ME!! CALL ELLEN!!"

"Uh alright! ELLEN!!"

Ellen appears in the room in under three minuets flat 

"What's going on?? What's wrong??" She asks 

"Cas is in labor!" Dean says 

Ellen's eyes get wide 

"Alright! Lets get this show on the road!"

Cas and Dean nod there head's in agreement

"Ok! Cas juts breathe!"

"Alright"

"And Dean! Get everything ready and into the car!"

"Yes Ellen"

Ellen kneels by Cas as Dean runs around gathering the things they need and running them off to the car 

"Cas just breathe honey"

"Alright"

"Everything's gonna be fine"

"That's nice but Ellen!"

"Yes??"

"It's coming!"

"Honey i know"

"No! It's like ready to come out! As in i think it's starting to come out!"

Ellen's eyes get really wide 

"Ok! We gotta go!"

"No! Ellen! I don't think i'm gonna make it to the hospital!"

"Honey you gotta!"

"No i can't!"

"Honey please!"

"No i... aaaaghh!! Take off the pants! Take off the pants!!"

Ellen does so and sure enough she can see the head of the pup starting to pop out

"Ok! Yeah where not gonna make it to the hospital!"

"Ya thiiiink argghhhhh!!"

"Can you make it to the bathroom??"

"Yes arrrggghhh!!"

Ellen helps Cas out of his seat and into the bathroom and then starts the bathtub and strips Cas of his clothes and puts him in 

"Ok honey just push!"

Cas shakes his head and starts to push 

"DEAN!! ROBERT!! JOANNA BETH!!"

"Ok! Just keep pushing!"

"GET IN THE NURSERY BATHROOM AND NOW!!"

There's a sound pf three people running fast and then they appear in the bathroom 

"Ellen what's going on?? I gotta get Cas to the hospital!" Dean says 

"No time!"

"What do you mean??"

"Pups coming now boy!" Bobby says 

"What how do you know??".

"Look!"

Dean looks down and sure enough the pups head is half all the way out

"Oh god!"

"Get down there and help him!" Ellen commands 

"Alright!" Dean says and then kneels next to Cas"

"Bobby! Go call the paramedics and go wait for them! Jo go with you dad!"

"Yes Ellen! Yes mom!" The two say and got off too do what there told 

"it's ok Cas you got this!" Dean says 

"Argggghhh! Never again! Never again! Never again are we having a pup!"

"This is are first!"

"SHUT UP!!"

Dean starts to smile but Cas slaps him across the face and before anyone can say anything else Bobby appears in the bathroom 

"Uh paramedics where a few doors down so there here now" He says 

"Oh! Alright! Let them up!"

"Alright"

Bobby leaves and then comes back with the paramedics who order everyone out of the bathroom 

"I need to be in there!" Dean says after half an hour of waiting

"Dean! be patient!" Ellen says 

"How! My mate is in there giving birth to my son! I should be in there with them!"

"Dean just stay calm and wait!" Bobby orders 

"But!"

"No buts!"

Dean just shoves his head against the wall and sighs 

It's an hour and a half later and in that time most of Cas's family and there entire friend group has shown up to wait with them and Dean is about to open his mouth to complain again for the thousandths time when the door opens and one of the paramedic comes out 

"Uh Dean??" He says 

"Yes!" Dean says and stands up

The paramedic smiles "Congrats you have a healthy baby boy"

Dean smiles "Can i see him??"

"Yes"

The paramedic steps aside and Dean enters the nursery and finds Cas now in pajama's sitting in a chair with there pup in his arms 

"Cas"

"Cas looks up and smiles at Dean

"Hello Dean! Have you meet are pup??"

"No"

"Come and meet him"

Dean rushes over and kneels next to Cas and he turns to butter the minuet his eyes settle upon his newborn pup

"He's cute! He's so cute!"

"Yes he is"

"What are we gonna name him??"

"How about Beauregard Robert Harvelle-Singer??"

"Little boy?? Yeah i like that"

"You do??"

"Yeah, yeah Cas i do"

"Perfect"

"Yeah Cas that's the word, that's the word perfect"

Cas smiles and then Dean smiles and then each kiss there little boy on the head 

Once they've told the paramedics his name and gotten him weighed and all that and once the paramedics finally leave they call everyone else in to meet Beau and like Dean they all turn to butter at the sight of the pup. And as Dean stands back watching he can't help but smile at the sight of his big, sometimes crazy, yet lovable family 

TBC....


	30. Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter are gonna skip ahead a few years

CHICAGO THREE AND A HALF YEARS LATER 

Dean was asleep in his bed when he suddenly felt something heavy fall onto his body he opened his eyes and saw his and Cas's three year old son laying on top of him and smiling at him 

"Wake up daddy! You gotta graduate!" Beau says excitedly 

Dean smiles and then pulls Beau o he's lying next to him in the bed 

"Yes i do! And who else??" Dean says 

Beau thinks for a minuet 

"Papa!"

"That's right! Papa!"

"Where is he??"

"Over at his parents"

"You mean grandma and grandpa's house??"

"Yes"

Cas had decided to keep living at his parents house until they graduated from high school and although it had been a pain it worked out for both of them

"Alright! Now should we go get your brother up??"

Beau gave a huge excited smile

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

Dean smiled 

"Alright lets go!"

During Junior year Cas had given birth to another pup a boy they named Jock Henreid Harvelle-Singer and it's was during Christmas Sophomore year that Cas had give Dean a little white box and in it a pregnancy test with a note that said "Four months" and five months later on May 16 Cas gave birth to a 8 pound 6 ounce boy this time in a hospital 

Beau smiled and jumped off the bed and ran down the hall to Jock's nursery with Dean hot on his heels 

"Beauregard Robert! Do you go making a lot of noise and waking up your little brother!"

"Yes daddy" 

Dean then picked the toddler up and then walked into the dark room and put Beau down and then walked over to the crib where Jock lay out on his belly fast asleep and letting out little noises. Dean smiled and then bent down and picked up the one year old and kissed him the baby woke up and fussed fro a minuet before realizing it was his father and calmed down 

"Hey little man! you ready for today?? Today's the door that daddy and papa graduate from high school!"

Jock just grunted in return 

Dean smiled and kissed him and then started to walk around the room and slowly rocks him 

"Dean!" Ellen voice suddenly calls out 

"I'm in the babies room!" Dean responds 

Ellen makes her way from Dean's room to the babies room and stops when she gets to the doorway and smiles at the sight of her son and grandson 

"Dean honey it's time to get ready"

"Alright mom can you take care of the kids??"

"Yes honey now go!"

"Alright!"

Dean hands Jock to Ellen and walks into his room and a hour and a half later he and his family are dressed and in the gymnasium of the high school along with Cas and all the other graduating students families 

"Ready for this??" Jo asked as they all lined up to walk across the stage 

"Yeah" Dean replied 

Someone tapped on Dean's back and he turned around and found Cas 

"Hey baby!"

"Hey sweetheart!"

"You ready??"

"Yeah!'

"Alright! Go line up!"

"Alright"

Dean and Cas kiss and he heads to find his spot in line 

Soon the parents and families took there seats and the music started and one by one (if yet slowly) his classmates made there way across the stage. And as they called Dean's name and he walked across the stage and looked at his family and smiled it hadn't been an easy four years but all the troubles Dean had were worth it to get to these points. After he got his diploma and shook hands with the principal he went to sit down with the rest of the graduates and once everyone got there diploma the principal thanked the graduating class and they all threw there caps in the air. And once all that was done and once they found there caps again Dean went to look for Cas and eventually he found him talking to with his parents 

"Hey" Cas said in a seductive voice 

"Hey yourself" Dean replied 

"So were high school graduates"

"Yep"

"Now were gonna have to go start are own lives"

"Yep"

"You ready for that??"

"Yep"

"I am to"

"Good!"

Dean and Cas kiss and then head into the crowd to go celebrate with there friends and family

 

LAWRENCE 

 

Mary, John, Sam now 16 and Jess who he had mated a year ago, Adam now 14 who had mated to Alfie who was pregnant with there first pup, and Hank also 14, and Junior 12 gathered in the gym of Lawrence high for the graduation. Even though Dean wasn't with this graduating there where still invited to the graduation because it was his graduating class and he was to be valedictorian. Dean's family sat in the front row and watched as all his friends and girlfriend walked across the stage and got there diploma's and then spoke a few words about the young man and future alpha ho had the bright future but left before he could enjoy it. Dean's family all teared up at the touching words and it nearly became a waterwork when Dean's number was retired near the end of the ceremony

"We just hope wherever he is he's happy" Azazel said

"Thank you" Mary said and wiped tears from her eyes 

Azazel hugged her and then walked away

"Do you think he'll ever come home??" Adam asked as he rubbed Alfie's belly 

"I don't know Adam" Mary replied 

"I hope he does"

"I hope he does to but don;t count on it"

"Yeah"

"No come on lets go home" John says 

"No parties??" Sam says jokingly 

John gives him a small smiled and Sam smiles back at him 

"No parties"

"Alright"

They started to walk out and Sam hopped that meant something 

The past four years had been bumpy for the Winchesters and it usually had to so with Dean's running away and it had lead to plenty of fights in the family but they had manged to make it through and always had the hope in the back of there minds that Dean would return 

TBC......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas gave birth in January and graduation is in June so that's where i got three and a half years later from


	31. Ten

TEN YEARS LATER LAWRENCE 

It was a humid June day and the families of the graduating class of the University of Kansas Lawrence gathered in the large central quad to watch there kids walk across the stage and receive there diploma's. John Winchester Junior is among the graduates this year so his whole family is gathered in the front row 

John and Mary Winchester a bit older but still looking good his (second) oldest brother Sam now 26 and Jess now 25 and there 3 year old son Jamie and Jess's 6 month pregnant belly. Adam and Alfie now both 24 and there kids 9 year old Adam Jr (A.J), 6 year old Dean, and 4 month old Cody and Hank also twenty four and his daughter 2 year old Ava her mother long gone. Junior now 22 himself popped his knot something that is very rare but welcomed and has not yet found his mate or had pups but has been looking around 

It's also been 14 years since Dean left and Mary is still expecting him to walk through the door one day and announce he's home and although John and the boys both know that won't happen. There's still a tiny bit of hope in the back of there mind that maybe just maybe that Dean will in fact one day return home

"Dad??" Dean says as he squirms in Adam's lap 

"Yes little De??" Adam says and looks down at his son

"How much longer??"

"It's gonna be awhile"

"I'm bored!"

"Dean Samuel!" Alfie says as he balances Cody in his arms 

Dean looks down at the ground 

"Sorry poppa!"

"It's alright do you wanna go sit with grandpa??"

Dean's little face lights up

"Yes!"

Adam smiles 

"Alright go"

Dean runs off his father and lap and over to his grandfather who happily puts him on his lap and gives him some happy kisses before starting to tickle him Adam smiles at the sight because he remembers how it was before 

The whole family had been excited when Alfie had given birth to another baby boy but that excitement was ended when Adam revealed the name of the baby Dean Andrew Winchester a touching tribute to the boys uncle. Mary started crying at the thought of someone else having the name of her lost son and John had refused to have anything to do with the child unless they changed the name. And Adam's other three brothers were on the fence about it but eventually after three months they came to a compromise they would change his middle name to Samuel and call him by his nickname little De and from there on the relationship between grandparents and grandchild flourished

Eventually the music started and the dean of the school came out and made a speech thanking the students, staff, and family of the graduating class and once he was done he stepped aside and the students began to walk across the stage and receive there diploma's, shake hands and leave 

"How long till uncle J??" An annoyed Jamie asked 

"Just wait honey" Mary said and pushed some strands of blonde hair out of the way

"But i want him to come on now!"

Several people look at them

"James Michael Winchester! You watch your tone!" John said sharply as he balanced a near sleeping Dean in his lap 

"Uncle J is near the end so your gonna have to wait awhile! Alright??"

"Yes grandpa sorry grandma"

Mary smiles 

"It's alright honey"

They then go back to paying attention to the ceremony 

About an hour, a few naps, and another stern lecture later it's time for Junior to get his diploma 

"John Winchester Junior" The dean says 

Junior starts out across the stage and the crowd cheers his family the loudest 

Junior looks into the crowd and smiles at his family there all here all of them his mom, his dad, his brothers, and nieces and nephews everyone is everyone but Dean Junior grabs his diploma and then walks off the stage to his get to his family 

"Where so proud of you!" Mary says as she pulls her son into a hug

"Thanks mom" Junior replies 

"Now come on! Lets get home! Grandma and Grandpa are waiting for us!" John says

"With pie??"

"Yes with pie! And with a party!"

"Sweet!"

The family then gathers there stuff and heads back home 

 

CHICAGO 

 

Dean opened the door to his and Cas's house he had just gotten back from a business trip and wanted to relax however as he stepped into the house he would find he would not at all get what he wanted. Because as soon as he opened the door Cas ran up to him and wrapped himself around Dean 

"Whoa! Cas! What's going on??" Dean asked 

"I love our kids!" Cas responds

"What??"

"I love kids"

"Um honey??"

"I love them Dean but there driving me nuts!"

"Oh honey!"

Much had changed for Dean and Cas in the past ten years as well 

Dean had gone to Harvard on a full ride and attended business school and graduated top of his class and then got a job and Sandover as an executive (The youngest in company history) and quickly rose up the ranks to senior vice president two years later. He put a ring on Cas and they popped out a couple more kids (including the one that Cas was currently carrying and they moved into a huge mansion in an exclusive neighborhood in Chicago (partially because Dean was so damn good at his job and also cause they were acute investors) Oh! And Gabe decided to move in with them and become the kids nanny or babysitter or whatever. The kids by the way where made up of Beau 13, Jock 10, Ethan 8, the twins Tyler and Max 5, Calvin 3, Cooper 9 months and pup #7 that was currently cooking 

"After this pup are getting snipped!"

"I promise you i will@"

"Good!"

"God! What have they done??"

"There just off the walls!"

"And Gabe hasn't done anything to stop them??"

"He's part off the problem! He feed are 3 and 5 year old candy!"

"Oh Jesus!"

"I hope this one's a girl!"

"Cas honey you've been saying that since Tyler and Max"

"I know!"

"And you remember what the doctor said"

"Yeah!"

Dean then pulled Cas so he was right pressed against his chest 

"It's gonna be fine Cas! You just can't stress out to much!"

"I know, i know"

Dean then kisses Cas and then Cas kisses him back 

"Now come on! Lets go take care of those little demons!"

"You mean our children and your brother who acts like one??"

"Yes"

Dean smiles 

"Alright! Lets go"

TBC.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! We get to see uncle Gabe and Dean gets it snipped! And BTW Jess is having a girl! And uh lots of kids right??"


	32. Gabe

Dean and Cas walk into the living room where the kids and Gabe are and find complete and utter chaos the kids are running around, the room is a wreck, and Gabe well he's doing what he always does relaxes 

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" A little voice said 

Looking down Dean saw Calvin running at him at full three year old force 

"Hey buddy!" Dean said as he scooped Calvin into his arms 

"Guess what!"

"What??"

"Uncle gave Gabe me candy!"

Dean laughed 

"You mean uncle Gabe gave you candy??"

"What i said"

Dean and Cas both let out chuckles and then the three year old buries his head in Dean's chest 

"I think your getting tired little man" Dean says

"No!" The toddler responds 

"I think it's time for a nap"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No! No tired"

Calvin yawns at the end and his eye lids droop

Dean smiles and then hands him off to Cas

"He's coming off the sugar"

"Yeah he is"

"Can you take care of him??"

"I got him you got them??"

"Yeah"

"Alright"

Dean and Cas kiss and then Cas walks out of the room and heads upstairs and Dean turns his attention back to the chaos at hand 

"Alright" Dean says and then looks around to see if there was anything to stop this madness with his eyes eventually falling on the master plug Dean walks over and pulls it out of the wall causing everything to shut off 

"Hey!" Jock says annoyed his TV was shut off 

"Alright anyone with the last name Harvelle-Singer go to your room!" Dean says and then picks up sleeping Cooper

"Why??" Jock asks 

"Cause i said so!"

"Alright"

Everyone then starts to head for the door 

"I tried to stop him" Beau says

"Yeah well you didn't try hard enough! Here take your brother with you!" Dean replies 

Beau just takes Cooper and walks out of the room 

Gabe trails behind but is stopped by Dean 

"And where do you think your going??"

"To my room" Gabe replies 

"Why??"

"Cause you said everyone with the last name Harvelle-Singer"

"Your last name is Novak"

"I'm blood related"

"That doesn't count!"

"Damn!"

"And since you made this mess and gave my toddler sons candy you have the lovely task of cleaning this mess up"

Gabe groans 

"Do i have to??"

"Yes!"

"Alright!"

Dean just rolls his eyes and then walks back over to the plug and plugs it back in and then walks out of the room 

"Oh and Gabe!"

"Yes"

"I mean it! You better have this room cleaned up!"

Dean then walks out of the room and heads upstairs and Gabe just starts cleaning 

Dean walks up the stairs and as soon as he hits the landing his met by Jock 

"Whoa, whoa! Where are you going??" Dean asks his second oldest son 

"Out!" Jock replies 

"Out where??"

"Outside"

"Out to the pool"

"Why??"

"To relax! Why else!"

"Why are your hands behind you back?? And why don't you have a swimming suit on??"

"No reason!"

Dean crosses his arms and leans back a little something his dad (John and Bobby) used to do when they knew he was lying 

"Alright lets try this again!"

"Alright"

"What are you hiding behind your back and why don't you have a swimsuit on"

"No reason"

"Jock your lying to me"

"I'm not! I swear! Not get out of my way!"

JOCK HENREID HARVELLE-SINGER!"

"What!"

"Do you talk to me like that! I'm your father!"

Jock snorts and then starts to walk past his father Dean taking the opportunity to snatch whatever it is Jock is hiding behind his back 

"Hey!"

Dean ignores Jock and looks at the mystery item 

"Omega porn??"

Jock hangs his head low and a dark red blush spreads across his face 

"Jock why do you have this??"

"It's gonna help me pop my knot faster"

"What??"

Jock looks up at his dad

"I said it's gonna help me pop my knot faster"

"Says who??"

"Kids at school"

"The kids at school??"

"Yeah"

Dean sighs and then puts his hand on hands on Jock's shoulders 

"Jock look at me"

Jock looks at his dad

"Reading omega porn and acting like a tough guy won't make your knot pop any faster if you pop your knot"

"But Beau popped his knot!"

"I know he did"

"And i'm ten! I should have popped mine by now!"

"Jock!"

"Everyone pops there knot at ten!"

"I didn't pop mine till 14!"

"Well you had SHS!"

"Jock that is not the reason i popped my knot at 14!"

"Well kids at school said!..."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE BRATS AT YOUR SCHOOL SAID!"

Jock shuts his mouth 

"Look! Where going to grandma and grandpa's tomorrow night for dinner! They'll explain it all to you! Alright??"

"Alright dad"

"And look i thought when you where five you said you didn't care"

"Well i mean yeah but the kids at school.."

"The kids at school! The kids at school! What is it with them! Are they the reason you've been acting like an asshole lately??"

"Yeah"

"Jock what have they been saying??

"Mean stuff"

"Like what??"

Jock starts to cry 

"Oh Jock!"

"I don't wanna go there anymore! There all rich and mean and snotty! And they've been bullying me since this knot thing! All my friends turned against me!"

"Oh Jock!"

"And summer break just started and i gave no friends and no plans! Cause no one wants to hang out with the freak!"

"Oh god!"

"Dad i don't wanna go back there next year!"

"Your not! Your not! I knew it was a mistake sending you there! Grandma Ellen warned me!"

"I really don't have to go back!"

"Yes"

"Thank you! Thank you!"

Jock grabs onto his father and pulls him into a hug and Dean smiles and wraps his arms around Jock and wonders just how bad it was at his school 

 

CHICAGO 

 

Sam cut into the cake and his eyes got wide with joy when he saw the inside 

"Where having a girl!" He sais excitedly looking at Jess 

"Yes" Jess replied a happy smile on her face and tears of joy in her eyes 

Sam pulled Jess into a hug (careful of her bump) and placed happy kisses on her while rubbing her stomach 

"A girl!" Mary said wiping tears out of her eyes 

"The second in the family!" John says 

"Someone i can wawate tw!" Ava says making everyone else laugh 

Sam then cut up the cake and passed out pieces to everyone and soon everyone was happily and in some cases messily eating the cake 

"So Sam what's this big trip your going onto to Chicago??" Samuel asks 

"Right! Well the Chicago offices of Sandover want me to come over and visit "

"How long will you be there??" John asks 

"Two weeks"

"Is the visit gonna be that long??'

"No but i wanna visit the city and see an old college friend of mine who lives there"

"Oh! What's uh..." Mary starts and then stops 

"Boy"

"What's his name"

"Lucifer Novak"

TBC......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So Dean didn't get snipped! But there was angst and a surprise ending!


	33. Dinner

Dean slammed his phone down and anger and put his head in his hands it had been a stressful day and now it had just gotten even more stressful. First he hand been late because Tyler had thrown up all over him, the he had gotten a speeding ticket on his way to the office, and then that all caused him to have a headache. Which was made worse buy his secretary talking endlessly about the guy from Lawrence who was coming to visit, and then the newest issues of Forbes came which happened to have his brother on the cover so he threw it away. And he's just spent the last house having a screaming match with Jock's school about the treatment of his son which the principal didn't deny but said he didn't know what he could do. Dean had screamed at the man suggesting there where several things he could do before adding his son would not be returning next year and that the school would no longer receive his families donation or there support before hanging up thank god there were going to Ellen's tonight 

"Rough day??" A voice asked 

Looking up Dean say Ash standing there cup of coffee in hand and mullet on deck 

"You have no idea!" Dean says to his (adopted) brother 

"Sorry about that man"

"Thanks and at least we have mom's cooking to look forward to tonight right??"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"Well uh i'll see you tonight"

"Yeah i'll see you tonight Ash"

Ash leaves and heads back to the tech department where both he and Charlie work and Dean sighs and then looks at his watch it's 5:45 so Dean decides to call it a day and head home. Dean shuts off his computer, gathers his stuff and puts it on his brief case, leaves some files on his desk and then shuts the lights off in his office, closes and locks the door, says goodbye to his secretary and heads home. And about thirty minuets later he's opening the door to his house 

"Honey i'm home!" Dean says and drops his brief case 

"Yes you are!" Cas says and then kisses him 

"How was you day??"

"Busy and stressful yours??"

"About the same but less than yours"

"I bet it was"

"Dean baby is something wrong??'

"Yeah"

"What is it??"

"I talked to Jock's school today"

"And??"

"The principal said yeah he was being bullied but he didn;t know what he could do about it"

"Are you kidding me??"

"No"

"So what did you say??"

"I told him that Jock would not be returning next year and they would loose our donation and our support"

"Good!"

"Yeah"

"And i told you we shouldn't send him there! And so did Ellen!"

"I know! I know! And everyone told me that the Chilton academy was an excelent place for Jock to go to! Cas honey i'm sorry!"

"It's alright! He's out of there! Now! Go get ready we have to at your parents by 7:30!"

"What about the kids??"

"I'll take care of them"

"But in your delicate condition??"

"Dean i'm pregnant! Not useless!"

"Alright! Alright!"

"Enough alright's! Go!"

"Yes sir!"

Dean kisses Cas and then heads upstairs 

And an hour later Cas and the kids are standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Dean

"Dean! Come on! Were late!" Cas shouts as he slowly rocks a fussing Cooper 

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" Dean shouts back and then appears at the bottom of the stairs 

"What took you so long??"

"I had to find my blue tie that goes with this shirt!"

"Whatever! Lets go!"

"Alright"

They walk out the door and forty minuets later there sitting at Ellen and Bobby's dining room table late but fashionable

"So what took you so long??" Bobby asks as he shoves some food into his mouth 

"Dean" Cas says 

"Ah!"

"Figures!" Jo says 

"Shut up!" Dean responds 

Jo sticks here tongue out at Dean and Dean throws some food at her and both get reprimanded by Ellen 

"So Dean how have you been doing?? How's work??" Ellen asks 

"Stressful" Ash interjects 

"Ash!"

"No it's true!"

"Oh i'm sorry!"

"That's alright and anyways i have some good news Jock will no longer be going to Chilton"

"Oh thank god! I hated that place!"

"Your not the only one" Jock says 

Ellen gives her grandson a smile and then looks at Cas 

"So Cas what's up with you??" She asks 

"Not much really but uh Lucifer called me today he said an old college friend of his was in town and they were going out to dinner and asked if me and Dean would like to come with"

"What his friends name??"

"Uh Sage, Simon, Steven something with an S"

"Oh and how is the pup??"

"The pups are fine"

Everyone stops eating and looks at Cas 

"Pups??" Dean asks 

Cas lets out a happy sigh 

"Were gonna have twins Dean"

Dean then gets off his chair and kneels next to Cas's his hand resting on Cas's plump belly 

"That's why your belly's so big??"

"Yeah"

Dean then starts to kiss Cas's all over his belly

Jo smiles 

"Well i guess this is a great time to tell you all our good news!" She says 

Everyone looks at Jo 

"Victor and i are expecting a pup!"

Ellen lets out an excited scream and then runs over and Jo and begins immediately and excitedly spilling her plans and soon everyone else in the room is excitedly chatting about the news 

"Pups! Pups all around!" Bobby says as he sits in his chair and sips a beer 

 

SOME UPSCALE RESTAURANT IN HE CHICAGO SUBURBS 

 

"So how are you and Jess doing now a days??" Lucifer asks after taking a sip of his beer 

"Well where having another pup" Sam says proudly 

"Oh congrats man! Do you know what the sex is??"

"Where having a girl"

"Well congrats to you!"

Sam smiles and the two clink glasses and then take sips of there drinks 

"Well enough about me! How are you doing Luce??"

"I'm doing good!"

"You mated??"

"Uh no"

"Wait! What happened with you and Lilith??"

"Uh that didn't work out??"

"Oh what happened??"

"She found someone else actually she got pregnant by someone else"

"Oh man! I'm so sorry!"

"That's alright she was a big bitch anyways"

"Yeah she was!"

"Yeah"

"So um i thought you said your brother and his mate where coming??"

"Uh yeah! They had to go to a family dinner sorry about that!"

"That's alright i was hoping that it would be just you and me"

"Oh!"

Lucifer wiggles his eyebrows suggestively 

"Not like that you big dummy! You five years older than me and i'm mated!"

"I know!"

"So i gotta ask you if your five years older then how did we meet in college??"

"Med school is 8/9 years"

"Ah! So how is life as a doctor??"

"Great! I helped my brother deliver his pups??"

"Your a pup doctor??"

"Male omega's only"

"Oh! Otherwise your??"

"Yeah it's kinda hard to explain"

"We got awhile"

"Yes we do! But this place doesn't stay open all night"

"Come here often??"

"Yeah so anyways more about your brother"

"Which one i have a lot of them??"

"The one you were talking about??"

"Oh yes! Castiel! My favorite brother! Don't tell the others!"

Sam laughs "Yes him"

"Well he met his mate the spring before his freshman year and they had there first pup Freshman year and then another Junior year they mated Freshman year and have been married for nine or ten he has a few more pups and he's expecting another one"

"Wow! What does he do??"

"Stay at home omega??"

"And what is his mates name?? Where does he work what does he do??"

"Oh Dean! He works at Sandover he's a senior VP or something like that"

"He works at Sandover??"

"Yeah why??"

"That's where i'm touring!"

"Really??"

"Yeah!"

"Well maybe you'll meet him"

"Maybe!"

"And you know what i know Cassie's at a family dinner but why don't i text him and see if we can all met up??"

"Ok!"

"Ok then"

Lucifer then pulls out his phone and texts Cas leaving him a quick message

"That's done"

"I can't wait to meet you brother and his mate!"

"I can't wait either!"

TBC.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!! What will happen?? Will Sam and Cas meet?? Will Sam and Dean meet?? Again! After 14 years apart?? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
>  
> 
> And P.S Did anyone see the episode last night?? Cause if you didn't it's emotionally devastating! And if you did i hope you ok!


	34. Lunch

THE NEXT DAY 

"When we were at dinner last night i got a text from Lucifer" Cas says as he reads his 'What To Expect When Expecting: A Male Omega Baby Book" for the millionth time 

"What did he want??" Dean replies as he fixes his tie in the mirror 

"Well you know that old college friend of his is in town for a while"

"Yeah"

"And we were invited to join them for dinner last night"

"Yeah"

"But we didn't cause we went to your families last night"

"Yes Cas i am aware"

"Well he invited us to join them for lunch today"

"Oh!"

"So can we go??"

Dean chuckles 

"Of course! You don't have to ask me permission!"

Cas smiles 

"So you'll come??"

"No honey i can't! I have a shit ton of meetings and that guy is coming in in a few days to tour"

"Oh yeah"

"Well you go have a good time and say hi to Luci and his friend for me"

"Ok"

"I love you"

"I love you to"

Dean and Cas kiss and then Dean grabs his briefcase and suit jacket and walks out of the room

"Where ya going dad??" Beau asks him as Dean hits the bottom of the stairs 

"Work" Dean replies 

"Why??"

"Cause i'm an adult"

"But it's summer!"

"So??"

"Take it off! Stay home! Chill"

"Beau as much as i would love to 'chill' i'm an adult and i have to go to work"

"Why??"

"Because otherwise i won't get paid and you won't have money to go see whoever you kids listen to these days!"

The 13 year old smiles "Alright"

"Ok then"

Dean then walks to the door but stops as soon as he gets there 

"Oh! And Beau!"

"Yes dad"

"Papa might be going out with uncle Luke and a friend of his today so while he's gone your in charge"

"Yes!"

"And hey! Don't do anything stupid Beauregard! Or else!"

"Yes dad"

And with that Dean walks out of the house and to the car and Beau walks up the stairs into his parents room where he runs right into his rather pregnant papa 

"Oh! Beau! Watch it!" Cas says 

"Sorry papa" Beau says 

"That's alright the pups are fine"

"Pups??"

"I'm having twins Beau"

"Cool!"

"Yes i suppose that is cool and now as i'm assuming your father has told you i'm going to lunch with uncle Lucifer and an old friend of his and as i'm guessing he's also told you your in charge"

"Yes"

"And as i'm guessing he's told you your in charge of the house while i'm gone"

"Yes"

"And i'm guessing he's threatened you"

"Yes"

"Beau he means it you better not do anything stupid Ethan and Tyler are still scared to go into the pool house"

Beau hung his head down

"Yes papa"

"Alright now get out i have to get dressed"

"Ok"

Beau walks out of the room and Cas shuts the door behind him and half an hour later appears dressed and in the front hall 

"Going out Cassie??" Gabe asks and then shovels a spoonful of fruity pebbles in his mouth 

"Yes" Cas responds and then opens the front door 

"Am i in charge??"

"No"

"Then who is??"

"Beau"

"Why! Why him and not me your dear old brother??"

"Because didn't clog the toilets up with pot brownies!"

"That was an accident!"

"Sorry Gabe"

"Next time??"

"Maybe"

"Really!"

"Maybe"

"Thanks bro!"

"Yeah, yeah"

"Have a good time"

"I will and don't do anything stupid!"

"I can't make any promises"

Cas just laughs and then walks out of the house shutting the door behind him and makes his way to his car and types in the address of the restaurant and then pulls out of the driveway

 

A RESTAURANT IN CHICAGO'S GOLD COAST A HALF AN HOUR LATER 

 

Lucifer and Sam sat on the porch of an upscale restaurant they both had glasses on and Sam's magnificent moose mane was blowing glamorously in the wind

"So how's all coming to this lunch??" Sam asks and then takes a sip of his drink

"Well my brother Cas and hopefully his mate Dean" Lucifer replies and then fixes his sunglasses 

"Dean"

"Yeah that his mates name"

"I had a brother named Dean"

"Had??"

"He disappeared when he was about 13, 14"

"Yeah i think you told me about him"

"Yeah"

"So when is your brother gonna be here??"

"He should be here about now"

"Is that him??"

"Huh??"

Sam points and Lucifer turns around and sure enough there's Cas walking towards them

"Cassie!" Lucifer says excitedly and gets up to hug his pregnant brother 

"Hey Luci" Cas says and hugs his brother 

"How have you been??"

"I've been good"

"That's good! And how has the pup been??"

"Well pups"

Lucifer looks at him

"I'm having twins"

Lucifer lets out a high pitched excited scream and then pulls Cas into a hug 

"Oh Cassie! I'm so excited!"

"I thought you would be"

"Are you gonna let me deliver them??"

"Who else??"

Lucifer pulls Cas into another hug 

"Oh! Thank you Cassie!"

"Your welcome! Now uh who's this??"

Lucifer looks over at Sam who's sitting there awkwardly 

"Oh! Oh! Right! Uh! Cassie this is my friend my college Sam uh Sam this is my brother Castiel!"

Sam stands up and then walks over to Cas 

"Hello Castiel it's nice to finally meet you!" He says 

"It's nice to finally meet you to! And please call me Cas!"

"Alright! Cas!"

"Ok then! Now that you two are acquainted shall we sit down and eat??"

"Yes"

"Alright then"

The three then sit down and each take a place at the table 

TBC.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN! DUN! DUN! What will happen?? Stay tuned to find out!


	35. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN! DUN! DUN! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!! AND I JUST LOVE TO TOTURE YOU ALL!! HAHAHAHA!!!!

"So Sam where are you from??" Cas asks 

"Lawrence Kansas" Sam replies 

"Oh! What;s it like there??"

"It's hot in summer cold in the winter and cool in spring and fall and it's a pretty big city but not like New York or Chicago"

"You have any family??"

"Yes my mother, father, and three brothers"

"Do you have a mate??"

"Yes"

"What's there name??"

"Jessica but everyone calls her Jess"

Do you and Jess have any pups??"

"One and were expecting another"

"Oh congratulations!"

"Thank you"

Just then the waiter comes and takes all there orders and after he leaves Sam turns his attention to Cas

"So Cas uh what can you tell me about you??"

"Well i to have several siblings"

"Brothers?? Sisters??"

"Both"

"Ah"

"Me and my mate have six kids and are about to have seven and eight"

"That's a lot of kids!"

"Well we have a big house"

"Oh!"

"He's a senior VP over at Sandover and i stay at home and we met in high school"

"I'm gonna be visiting there in a few days"

"Oh! So your the guy Dean's been talking about"

"I am??"

"Yeah! Oh an uh Dean is my mate"

"Oh! I know Lucifer told me!"

"That figures"

"Ya know i used to have a brother named Dean" 

Cas makes a face 

"Used to??"

"He uh he uh disappeared when he was about 13,14"

Something is Cas's mind suddenly makes him think this can't be Dean's brother can it??

"Oh i'm so sorry"

"Thank you"

"So uh granted you know my last name"

"Yes! Harvelle-Singer that's a lot to say"

"Yes that is so what is your last name??"

"Winchester"

Cas's eyes get wide and he looks at Sam

"Winchester??"

"Yes"

"As in THEEE Winchesters??"

"Yeah"

"As in the Forbes 500 Winchesters??"

"Yeah"

"Just making sure"

"Ok then"

Just then the waiter comes with there food and Sam and Lucifer start to eat but Cas can't eat he can't get the fact out of his mind now that he's eating lunch with his mates biological brother 

"Cassie you need to eat you need to give the pups strength" Lucifer says and then bites into his food 

"Uh Lucifer can i talk to alone for a minuet" Cas says 

"Cas can it wait??"

"No Lucifer it's important!"

"Cassie what's wrong?? What's the matter?? Is it the pups??"

"No but it's something else"

"Alright Sam will be right back ok"

"Ok you two take you time"

Cas and Lucifer get up from the table and walk to a secluded part of the restaurant

"Cas what is it??" Lucifer asks 

"Did you know that Sam's last name was Winchester??"

"Yes, yes i did"

"Well who else's name is Winchester??"

"His families??"

Cas rolls his eyes 

"Dean! Lucifer!" 

"What??"

"Dean's real last name is Winchester!"

"Are you serious?? How do you know??"

"Lucifer! Sam's from Lawrence, he used to have a brother named Dean who disappeared around 13,14! How old was Dean when he got here??

Lucifer thinks for a minuet and then his eyes get wide 

"You mean that man out there is Dean's brother!"

"Yes"

"Oh my god! I had no idea!"

"Lucifer that man sitting out there is Dean's brother and he had no idea we know! Nor does he know i'm mated to his brother! Or that i'm pregnant with his nieces or nephews!"

"Oh my god this is awkward!"

"Yeah!"

"What are you gonna do??"

"I should go"

"Are you sure??"

"He's an alpha he's gonna smell the anxiety and nervousness on me"

"Alright! What are you gonna tell him??"

"I don't know Luce i just i gotta go i gotta go"

"Alright"

Cas and Lucifer hug and then Cas walks back to the table and grabs his stuff and then walks out of the restaurant

"What's up with Cas??" Sam asks in a worrying tone

"He had to go something came up" Lucifer replies 

"Oh alright"

The two then go back to there meals and then conversation 

As Cas pulls his car out of the parking lot and back onto Lakeshore Drive heading towards his and Dean's house he wonders who he's gonna tell Dean that not only that he had lunch with his brother but he's in town and is gonna be visiting his job

 

SANDOVER OFFICES DOWNTOWN CHICAGO A FEW DAYS LATER 

 

Dean hit the send button on his computer with a sigh and then leaned back in his chair it had been a stressful past few days and all Dean wanted to do was go across the street and go to his usual lunch spot and juts relax for an hour or two 

Suddenly there was a knock at his office door Dean looked up and saw Ash standing there

"Hey" Dean said

"He brother" Ash responded 

"What's up??"

"Nothing just thought i'd come down and visit you"

"Thank's"

"Yeah so how ya feeling??"

"Stressed"

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah thanks"

"So uh you looking forward to the guy coming to visit??"

"Ash! I can't even think about that right now! I am so fucking stressed!"

"Ok! Ok! Sorry!"

"No! I'm sorry i've been so stressed! And last night Cas was bugging me trying to tell me something and i snapped at him"

"Did you two make up??"

"With really hot sex!"

"Ok i'm glad you two made up! But i did not need to know that!"

Dean just laughs 

"Alright what are you doing for lunch??"

"My usual"

"Alright see ya later"

"Yep"

Ash walks away and then Dean shuts off his computer and grabs his suit jacket and wallet and heads out of his office and to the elevator 

Meanwhile a taxi has just pulled up to the Sandover building and Sam Winchester pays the driver and then walks out and starts into the building 

Dean presses the button for the elevator and the doors to one open so Dean gets in and presses the button for the lobby and in a few minuets the elevator doors open and Dean enters the lobby and heads to the door. But about half way there he stops Dead in his tracks and his eyes get wide it can't be it just possibly can't be 

Sam walks into the building and marvels and the hugeness and grandeur of it and the lobby before searching for the elevator banks and eventually finding them. Sam starts to walk over to them and head up to the floor he's going to that day and he's about half way there when he stops in his tracks. Standing also dead in his tracks and very much real is his own brother the won who went missing 14 years ago 

"Dean??"

"Sammy!"

TBC......


	36. Chicago

"Dean??"

"Sammy!"

The two walked towards each other in frank disbelief

"Dean??"

"Sammy!" 

"Dean what are you doing here??"

"I work here! What are you doing here??"

"I'm the guy who's coming to visit and tour Sandover"

"Oh fuck!"

"Dean how long have you worked here??"

"Since i was about 20, 21 so 7, 8 years"

"And what do you do here??"

"I'm a senior VP"

Sam's eyes get wide "OHMYGOD! Your THAT Dean!"

"What??"

"Well when i was having lunch with Lucifer and his brother Cas he said his mate was a senior VP at Sandover and was named Dean and i had no idea it was you!"

"You-You've met Cas??"

"Yes"

"And you talked about me??"

"Well i didn't know it was you"

"And you told him that you were going to visit Sandover??"

"Yes"

"So that's what he was trying to tell me that was so important!"

"What??"

"Nothing Sammy"

"Well Dean it's great to see you again! I mean it's been 14 years"

"Yeah it has"

"Why"

"What??"

"Why Dean?? Why did you leave home?? You had so much going for you??"

Dean sighs and then looks around the lobby 

"Do you have time for lunch??"

Sam checks his phone 

"Uh yes i do! Why??

"There's a place across the street i always go to for lunch lets go there and i'll explain everything to you"

"Alright"

The two walk out of the lobby and head across the street and walk into the restaurant Dean holds up two fingers at the girl at the front and she nods her head and grabs two menus and then they follow her to a booth they sit down and then order and start to talk 

"You come here often??" Sam asks 

"Yes i do" Dean replies 

"How many times a week??"

"At least seven"

"Wow!"

"They have good food here"

"Oh!"

"Sam cut the crap! You were never a good actor! Just get right to it!"

"Why Dean! Why did you leave! Why did you leave you whole life behind! Your friends! Your family! Your girlfriend! Your whole life! Why Dean?? Why??"

"It's not so easy Sammy"

"Well tell me! I'm your brother goddammit!"

"SHS!"

"What??"

"SHS!"

"I...I...I'm sorry??"

"I had or have SHS"

"What's SHS??"

"Sudden Heat Syndrome or SHD Sudden Heat Disorder it something that is found in young alpha males to be that causes them to have small heat like symptoms and believe there going into heat and become an omega"

"And for that you ran away??"

"Sammy i..."

Just then a waitress comes with there food she puts the boys respective plates in front of them and then walks away 

Sammy i had no idea what it was! I thought i was actually going into heat!"

"And for that you ran away!"

"Well you know what dad always said he would do if his oldest son was an omega!"

"But your not an omega"

"I know that now! And i've know that for 14 years! But i didn't know that at the time! Dad refused to let me take the beta, or omega classes and i was scared!"

"What do beta or omega classes have to do with that??"

"Had dad let me take them i would have know about SHS"

"How do you know this??"

"Cas told me"

"Well did you ever stop and think about what this would do to mom?? Huh??"

"Oh don't you do that to me Sammy! Don't you dare!"

"Well did you??"

"I did Sammy! And it killed me inside!"

"If it did..."

"It did! You weren't there! You wouldn't know!

"Why didn't you come home then after you did pop your knot??"

"I wanted to Sam"

"Why didn't you??"

"Dad's little speech"

"You saw??"

"Everyone saw Sammy!"

"Dean i'm i'm sorry"

"Yeah?? Well sorry don't do jack shit Sammy! He humiliated me on live national television!"

"He apologized"

"What??"

"He apologized"

"Really??"

"He held another speech and apologized"

Dean snorts "I don't believe you" 

Sam sighs and then pulls out his phone and taps on some stuff before scrolling and pulling up a video and handing his phone to Dean"

"Here"

"What??"

"Watch this"

"Why??"

"Just watch it!"

"Alright!"

Dean takes the phone out of Sam's hand and hits play on the video and watches and once the video is done he hands it back to Sam 

"Well??"

"So he did apologize but me and him have a lot to talk about"

Sam's face lights up 

"Does that mean you'll come back to Lawrence??" 

"No Sam it doesn't! I just can't up and leave my job and friends, and family!"

"Well bring Cas and the pups with you!"

"Sam!"

"And i'm sure you could get a high paying job in Lawrence! And you have all your old friends back in Lawrence who i'm sure would be happy to see you!"

Dean snorts again "Uh no! That won't be happening Sam"

"Why??"

"Because i have a whole life here!"

"Dean!"

"No Sammy! And don't you go telling mom and dad and everyone you found me!"

"Why??"

"Because i said so!"

"Yes Dean"

Dean sighs "Look Sammy! It's been great to see you again after all these years"

"It has Dean"

Suddenly Sam's phone buzzes so he reaches into his pocket and takes it out and looks at it before putting it back in his pocket 

"Dean i'm sorry i gotta go they want me there now"

"Alright"

"Uh i think my meal was 10, 12 dollars"

"Oh Sammy that's ok! I got it!"

"Are you sure??"

"Yeah!'

"I mean i really think i should pay for it"

"No that's ok Sammy! Go do whatever it is you need to do"

"Alright i'll uh maybe see you later"

"Yeah"

"And Dean!"

"Yes??"

"It really was good to see you again"

Dean smiled "You to Sammy"

Sam smiled and then walked out of the restaurant and across the street and back into the building

 

LATER THAT NIGHT 

 

Sam opened his laptop to the Skype app and dialed his mother he love his brother very much and respected him but he needed to tell his family that he found Dean. After watching the connecting symbol spin for a little while it finally stopped and his mothers face appeared on the other screen 

"Hi Sammy" She said 

"Hey mom"

"What's up??"

"Not much"

"How's Chicago??"

"Big"

"How's Sandover"

"Big and busy"

"That's good!"

"Yeah"

"How was meeting your friend??"

"It went good! Were meet again later on in these next few weeks"

"Oh well that's good!"

"Mom is something wrong??"

"Why do you ask??"

"Well you seem kinda i don't know ify"

Mary sighs 

"Well ya know it's just that you've been gone from Jess and Jamie for the longest time in forever it's just that we kinda expected the first person you'd Skype would be Jess and Jamie"

"I know mom but there's a reason i Skype'd you"

"Oh??"

"Mom are you sitting down??"

"Yes?? Oh my god! What's wrong??"

"Nothing mom"

"Oh thank god!"

"It's well i just i don't know how to say this and what i have to say really isn't that hard to say"

"Sammy just go ahead and say it! I'm tough i can handle it!"

Sam takes a deep breath

"I found Dean"

Mary looks right into the computer screen 

"What??"

"I said i found Dean"

TBC......


	37. Reunion

Mary looked at the computer screen in disbelief 

"Y-You you what??" She asks 

"I said i found Dean he's in Chicago with his mate and pups" Sam says 

"His his what??"

"His mate and pups"

Mary just stares into the screen not at all sure what to say

"Mom?? Mom are you alright??"

"Yeah i'm sorry Sammy i just i just that was a lot to take in"

"Yeah i know"

"Um is he ok??"

"Yeah mom he's doing fine"

"What does he do for a living?? Where does he work??"

"He's a senior VP at Sandover"

"Sandover??"

"Yeah"

"That's where your going to tour!"

"Yeah, yeah we uh we uh met in the lobby and uh then we had lunch and he told me everything"

"He told you why you left??"

"Yes mom" 

"Why, why did he leave??"

Mary was close to tears 

"He had SHS"

"SHS??'

"Yes mom he thought he was going into heat and got scared and left"

"Oh my poor baby!"

Mary is now in tears 

"Mom! Mom! It's ok! It's ok!"

"My poor poor baby!"

"Mom!"

"My poor baby ran away because of this!"

"Mom! It's ok! He's ok now!"

Mary calms down and then wipes her tears 

"But he's ok??"

"Yes mom"

"You said he had a mate and pups??"

"Yes mom"

"What's his mates name"

"Castiel"

"Castiel"

"Yeah but he likes everyone to call him Cas"

"Cas"

"Yes mom"

"How many pups does he have??"

"Six and he's expecting twins uh Cas is pregnant with twins"

Mary's face lights up

"Six! And expecting twins!"

Sam smiles

"Yes mom"

"Do you know the sexes or ages of his kids?? Or there names??"

"No, no he didn't tell me any of that"

"Well find out Sammy!"

"Why do you find out"

"Excuse me??"

"Come to Chicago! All of you! A family reunion!"

"Sammy are you are you sure??"

"Yes mom i am! Come on!"

"Alright i'll tell your father tonight ok"

"Ok mom i love you"

"I love you to Sammy"

The two wave goodbye and then hang up and as Sam shuts his laptop he wonders if he really just made the right choice 

"I damn hope i did" Sam says and then starts to get ready for bed 

Mary shuts her laptop and then rises out of the chair and walks out of her little office room turning off the lights and shutting the door as she does and then walks into her and John's bedroom. When she walks into the bedroom John is sitting up in bed reading a book Mary sighed and then walked over to the bed and sat down next to John. John feels someone sit next to him on the bed so be puts his book down and looks over and sees Mary sitting next to him on the bed and he smiles at her

"Hey honey" He says 

"Hi sweetheart" Mary replies 

"Come up to bed??"

"Yes"

"Alright"

John picks up his book and drops it on the night stand 

"Uh John there's something i need to tell you"

John turns over and looks at Mary 

"Mary honey what is it??"

"Um i don't know exactly how to tell you this"

"Oh god! Your leaving me!"

"No! No! Honey no!"

John clutches his chest 

"Oh thank god!"

"I just i don't really know how to say this and like Sammy said it shouldn't be that hard"

"What is??"

"I just i just...."

"Mary! Just take a deep breath and then say it!"

Mary sighs closes her eyes opens them and takes a deep breath 

"Sammy found Dean!"

John's eyes get wide 

"W-What??"

"Sammy found Dean"

"W-Where??"

"Chicago"

"C-Chicago??"

"Yes he has a mate and kids"

"He has a mate and kids??"

"Yes John your a grandfather"

"Is he ok?? Does he have a job??"

"He's fine and he's a senior VP at Sandover"

"That's good that mean's he's making good money and taking care of his family is is he an alpha??"

"Well we had him tested when he was ten so yes and Sam said his mate was pregnant"

"Ok that's good"

"Uh and i was uh skyping when Sammy and he suggested that we should come to Chicago so that's why..."

"Lets go now"

"W-What??"

"Lets go now"

"Now??"

"Yes Mary now!"

"Uh alright let me um call the boys"

"I'll do that! Mary you pack!"

"Ok! Alright! Alright!"

John and Mary both get off the bed and Mary heads into the closet and John heads to his phone that's charging on his dresser and an hour later there entire (sleepy) family are on a private jet waiting to take off for Chicago 

"Where are we going??" Jamie asks as he lays in Jess's arms

"To Chicago" Jess replies 

"Why??"

"Something really important came up and all of us need to go"

"Why??"

"Because it's really really important"

"Ok"

The toddler then falls asleep in his mothers arms 

"I mean why are we going to Chicago dad was pretty cagey on the phone" Adam asks 

"Because Sammy found Dean" Mary replies 

"What!" Hank says 

"Sam found Dean!" Adam says 

"Yes" John tells them both 

"Wow!"

"He has a mate and six kids"

"Six kids!" Jess says 

"And his mate is excepting twins"

"Wow!"

"How do you know this??" Alfie asks 

"Dean told Sam all this and then Sam told me"

"Dean and Sam met up??" John asks 

"Yes"

"Why??"

"John ask Sam when we get there!"

Mary then leans her head back and closes her eyes and then the plane takes off

 

MEANWHILE 

 

Dean shuts the door to Cooper's nursery and then walked into his bedroom shut the door and then got into bed

"Tired??" Cas asks

"Yes" Dean replies 

"So how um did it go with your brother??"

"Fine"

"Really??"

"Yeah"

"What's gonna happen next with you two??"

"I don't know Cas"

"Do you hope you can build a relationship"

"Yeah i do unless he does something"

"Huh??"

"Well i'd love to build a relationship with Sammy again unless he does something i don't like"

"Like??"

"Calling my parents and telling them he found me and to come to Chicago"

"What would happen if he did??"

"I'd be pisses as hell"

"Don't you think he did"

"I hope to hell he didn't!"

TBC.......


	38. Family

THE NEXT MORNING 

Dean, Cas, Gabe and the kids were all sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast the conversation from last night was still fresh in Cas's mind so he finally decided to ask Dean the million dollar question 

"Dean??" Cas says 

"Yes honey" Dean replies as he butters his toast 

"Um what would you do if your brother did call your parents and they showed up at work or at the house"

"Well like i said last night i'd be pissed as hell and i wouldn't at all be happy"

"You wouldn't get violent would you??

"Not with my parents 

"DEAN!"

"Well Sammy could use a good punch in the face! He's always was a bit reckless!"

"How could you say that!"

"Cause it's true Cas"

"You haven't seen him in 14 years! That's not fair to say!

"Yeah i know! And i'm sorry i said it it's just i'm stressed"

"It's ok Dean i'm sorry for bringing it up"

"It's alright Cas but i'll just say this! If my parents show up at this front door or at my office i'm gonna be fucking pissed!"

"Language Dean!"

Dean just rolls his eyes and bites into his toast 

"What are you guys talking about??" Jock asks 

"Adult stuff" Dean replies

"Can i join??"

"No"

"Why??"

"Because it's adult stuff and you are not an adult"

"Oh! Adult stuff! Can i join the conversation!" Gabe asks over excitedly 

"No!" Cas says loudly 

"What! Why not! I'm an adult!"

"Yeah Gabe but adults don't eat surgary breakfast cereals and junk food, wearing hello kitty pajamas, and watch spongebob all day!" Dean says

"Some adults do!"

Dean and Cas both give him a look

"Ok very few adults do"

"That's better" Cas says 

Gabe goes back to eating his sugary cereal and Cas his cheerios when suddenly the doorbell rings 

Everyone looks up from there food and out the dining room door towards the front hall and the front door

"Who's that??" Gabe asks mouth full of food

"Are we expecting someone?? Or a package dad??" Beau asks 

"No i don't think so" Dean 

"Do you want me to see who's there??" Cas says to Dean

"Uh yeah go ahead"

"Alright"

Cas scoots his chair back and then gets up and walks out of the dining and into the front hall stopping at a mirror first to make sure he looked good before walking over to the front door and opening it. Once he opens the front door he finds two people standing on his property a man in a designer suit with salt and pepper hair and a blonde woman in an expensive outfit carrying an equally expensive and designer bag 

"Um hello can i help you??" Cas asks 

The man smiles 

"Uh yes i this the house of Dean Winchester live here??" He asks 

"Um well um um yes well um yes yes he uh he uh does"

He smiles again and then looks at the woman who smiles back 

"May we come in??" She asks 

"Um i'm sorry! Who are you??"

"Oh! Well were..."

"Cas! Cas baby where are you?? What's going on??"

"I'm in the front hall!"

"Alright!"

"Um my husband uh my mate"

"Dean??"

"Yes"

Dean gets up from his chair in the dining room and heads into the front hall 

"Dad where are you going??" Tyler asks 

"To go see what papa's doing" Dean tells his son and then walks into the front hall where he spots Cas and then open front door and heads over to it

"Cas?? Cas?? Cas honey what are you...OH MY GOD!"

Standing there right outside his front door in the living flesh and obviously a bit older but still looking the same are his parents 

"Mom! Dad!" Dean says shocked 

"Dean!" Mary says almost crying 

"What the hell are you doing here??"

"We've come to see you Dean!"

"How did you get this address?? How did you find this house??"

"We searched! We searched a lot! And eventually um we found you well your picture with name Harvelle-Singer next to it and then we used that to do the rest!" John explains

"Oh!"

"So um Harvelle-Singer! What's that??"

"My last name the last name of my family"

"No Dean! Your last name is Winchester! And that is your family! We are your parents! Sammy, Adam, Hank, and Junior are your siblings!"

"No! My last name is Harvelle-Singer! My parents are Bobby and Ellen! My siblings are Jo and Ash!"

"No! You are Dean Winchester!"

"NO!! DEAN WINCHESTER DIED ALONG TIME AGO!! MY NAME IS DEAN HARVELLE-SINGER!!"

"So what your turning your back on your family??"

"Who you! Your not my family! Bobby, Elle, Jo, Ash, Cas, are kids and are friends, and Cas's siblings are my family! Not you people!"

"Dean why are you saying these things??" Mary asks 

"Because it's true!"

"Dean no it isn't!"

"Did you ever try and look for me?? Or just hold a press conference to humiliate me on live national television??

John gulps 

"You saw that??"

"Yeah! I did! Along with millions of other people!"

"Dean you know i apologized"

"Yeah! After mom made you right??"

"Well um..."

"That's what i thought!"

"Dean"

"Did you mean it??"

"Dean"

"Did. You. Mean. It!"

"I did Dean i really did!"

"I really don't believe you"

"Why! Why do you think i'm lying!"

"Well cause it wouldn't be the first time would it"

"What??"

Dean looks at Mary"

"You told me you didn't have me tested! But you did! You did have me tested!"

"Dean!"

"You lied to me! For four years! And i had to find it out on national T.V!"

"Dean i thought it was what was best!"

"Did you or did dad??"

"Um well"

"Save it mom! I know it was dad's idea! He just couldn't wait to find out weather his oldest son would be an alpha or a bitch right??"

"Yes"

"That's what i thought!"

"Dean male omegas!..."

"SAVE IT!! Just save it! I don't wanna hear it!"

"What's going on??" A voice asks 

They all turn around and see Gabe standing in the front hall behind them

"Who are you??" John asks 

"Gabriel"

"Um"

"This is my brother Gabe" Cas says 

"Oh"

"And um who are you??" Gabe asks 

"These are Dean's real parents"

"Oh"

Gabe then walks up to John and punches him right in the face 

"OH MY GOD JOHN!!" Mary screams 

"GABE!!" Dean yells 

"THAT'S FOR HUMILIATING DEAN YOU ASSHOLE!!"

TBC........


	39. Ash

John is lying the the floor of Cas and Dean's front hall a hand over his face and groaning 

"GABE!! GABE WHAT THE HELL!!" Dean asks

"HE HUMILIATED YOU!!" Gabe responds

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO PUNCH MY HUSBAND!!" Mary says and then bends down next to John 

"Yes i did!"

"No Gabe! You didn't!" Cas says 

"Yes i did! That asshole humiliated Dean on national TV!" 

"Gabe that was 14 years ago!"

"So??'

"OK!! YOU KNOW WHAT!! I CAN'T DO THIS!! I HAVE TO GO TO WORK!!" Dean interjects and then grabs his jacket, keys, and brief case 

"Gabe! Go ice your hand! Cas or Mary take care of him!"

Dean then kisses Cas goodbye and then walks out of the house shutting the door behind him 

Cas looks at everyone for a minuet and then clears his throat making Gabe and Mary look at him 

"Gabe um why don't you go into the kitchen and ice your hand ok??"

Gabe looks at Cas and then John and Mary and then Cas again 

"Ok"

Gabe walks to the kitchen and then Cas turns his attention to John and Mary 

"Um i'll cll my brother he's a doctor he can take a look at your nose can you go wait in the living room please??"

"Where is it??" Mary asks 

"Follow me"

Mary helps John up and then they follow John into the living room 

"Have a seat on the couch and i'll call my brother"

"Ok thank you"

Cas just gives Mary a smile and then walks out of the living room closing the doors behind him 

"Well he is pregnant and with twins" Mary says as soon as the doors are closed

"Yes he is now where the hell is my phone??" John says 

"I have it in my bag"

"Give it to me"

"What??"

"I said give it to me Mary!"

"Alright!"

Mary digs through her bag until she finds her husbands phone 

"Here!"

John takes the phone out of her hand and then dials a number and puts it to his ear as soon as at his whoever he dials picks up

"Hello George?? It's John Winchester can you get me the address of a Robert and Ellen Harvelle-Singer??"

Mary just looks at him with wide eyes 

 

MEANWHILE

 

Dean walked into his office and slammed his door with a loud bang this was not at all how he wanted his morning to go

First his brother calls his old family to come to Chicago, and then John and Mary show up at his front door, then he and John get into an argument, and then Gabe punches him and Dean was sure that if he saw Sam he was gonna do more than punch him

Dean had just settled into his chair and turned on his computer when there was a knock at his door

"Come in" Dean commanded

The door opened and revealed Ash 

"Hey Ash"

"Hey Dean what's up??"

"You wanna know??"

"Uh yeah sure"

"You know that guy who's coming to tour the place??"

"Yeah"

"He's my biological brother"

"Oh!"

"And he called my biological parents to tell them eh found me here and they showed up at my front door this morning during breakfast"

"Oh man!"

"And me and my biological dad got into a fight"

"Yikes!"

"And it ended with Gabe punching him"

"Oh!"

"Yeah"

"So uh now what??"

"I have no idea"

"What are you gonna do if you see uh..."

"Sam"

"Sam again??"

"I have no idea but it won't be good"

"Well uh he's coming down this way right now"

"SHIT! Ash shut the door and get in here!"

"Alright"

Ash shuts the door and then walks into Dean's office and Dean lets out a sigh of relief 

"Are you just gonna hide from him??"

"Yes"

"Why??"

"Cause if i see him i'm gonna do something!"

"Something violent??"

"Obviously Ash!"

"Can you talk or look at him without getting violent??"

"No!"

"I think you can Dean"

"Ash! No!"

"Dean"

"Ash don't you dare!"

But Ash doesn't listen he opens up Dean's office door and steps into the hall 

"Sam! Hey Sam!"

Sam stops when he hears someone calling his name 

"Over here!"

Sam sees Ash waving at him and then walks over to him 

"What's up? Uh..."

"Ash"

"What's up Ash??"

"Uh this is Dean's office"

"Oh!"

"Go talk to him"

"Alright thanks"

"No problem"

Ash slaps Sam on the back and then walks away Sam takes a deep breath and then walks into Dean's office and shuts the door behind him

"Dean"

"Sam"

Dean then gets out of his chair and walks over to Dean

"What are uh you doing in my office??"

"Ash told me you were in here and i wanna talk to you"

"Good cause i wanna talk to you to"

Sam smiles 

"Oh good!"

"Yeah good"

Dean walks closer to Sam and then punches him in the gut 

"THAT'S FOR CALLING MOM AND DAD AND TELLING THEM I WAS HERE EVEN AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TO!! YOU TRAITORS ASSHOLE!!"

 

AT THE SAME TIME AT BOBBY AND ELLEN'S HOUSE 

 

John pulled the car in front of Bobby and Ellen's house and stopped it and then got out 

"John! John what are you doing??" Mary calls after him 

"Confronting these people on why the hell my son thinks there his family!" John responds 

"John please don't!"

"Mary Dean called these people his family! They said they where his parents! WHERE HIS PARENTS!! WHERE HIS FAMILY!! Not them! God knows what they did to Dean to get him to say that!"

"John please!"

"Mary shut up and let me handle this!"

John walks up to the front door and pounds on it with his fist and a few seconds later the door opened and a woman appeared at the other end

"Yes?? How may i help you??"

"Ellen Harvelle??" John asked venom in his tone

"Y-Yes??"

"Good! I'm John Winchester! And i wanna know who the hell you are and why my son Dean calls you his mother!"

Ellen's eyes widen and she tries to shut the door by John pushes it open and pushes past her into the house Mary trailing behind him

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LADY!!" John asks as they walk into the living room 

"I am Dean's mother!" Ellen replies 

"NO!! SHE IS DEAN'S MOTHER!! YOUR A STRANGER!!"

"Well i've raised him these past 14 years!"

"WELL SHE GAVE BIRTH TO HIM!! NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION WHY DID DEAN CALL YOU HIS MOTHER!!"

"Because i am! I adopted him!"

"WHAT!!" John and Mary say at once

"Ellen what the hell is going on here??" Bobby asks as he enters the living 

"BOBBY CALL DEAN!! NOW!! IT'S THEM!! IT'S HIS REAL PARENTS!!"

"Balls!"

TBC........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN! DUN! DUN! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!
> 
>  
> 
> And by the way! Did anyone see the season finale? Cause oh Chuck!


	40. Sammy

Sam let out a loud groan and crumpled over and fell onto the floor 

"What the hell was that for??" Sam asked 

"FOR GOING BEHIND MY BACK AND CALLING THEM TO COME TO CHICAGO!!" Dean responds

Sam thinks for a minuet 

"Ok! Yeah i guess i deserved that"

"YEAH YA DID!!"

"But Dean i did it..."

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SAY YOU DID IT FOR MY OWN GOOD!!"

"But i did do it for your own good!"

"HOW??"

"They deserved to know Dean!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL THEM!! I HAVE A GOOD HAPPY LIFE HERE WITH MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY!!"

"But Dean!"

"DON'T BUT ME!! THEY SHOWED UP AT MY GODDAMN HOUSE UNANNOUNCED!!"

"How??"

"THEM!! JOHN AND MARY!!"

"They, they did??"

"YOU GAVE THEM MY ADDRESS DIDN'T YOU!!"

"I"

"DID YOU GIVE MY FUCKING ADDRESS TO THEM!!"

"Yes"

"WHY!!"

"They asked me to!"

"AND??"

"And i did! But it was under the name Harvelle-Singer! but luckily your picture was next to it!"

"I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU!!"

"What??"

"YOU DID ALL THIS BEHIND MY BACK!!"

"No!"

"YES YOU FUCKING DID!!"

"Dean i'm sorry! I just thought it would be a good surprise!"

"SURPRISE!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL THEM!!"

Sam opens his mouth his mouth to reply but before he can the door opens and Ash appears in Dean's office 

"Dude!" Ash says sounding pissed

"What Ash!" Dean says 

"Dude i understand your having some sort of fucking family reunion but mom and dad have been trying to reach you for forever!"

"What! Why??"

"Well your biological parents showed up at there house and there pissed"

"Shit! A pissed off John Winchester and a protective Bobby Singer should never mix!"

Ash just shakes his head and then Dean turns to face Sam who is now standing up

"THIS IS ALL YOUR GODDAMN FAULT!!" Dean rages and then slaps Sam across the face 

"Come on Ash lets go!"

Dean starts out of the office Ash following behind him giving Sam a look of disgust as he goes 

"WAIT!! I SHOULD COME WITH YOU!!" Sam shouts and runs after them

"Why??" Dean asks him sharply as they enter the elevator

"Cause it's our uh my parents and your parents 

Dean thinks it over for a minuet 

"Fine ok"

"Thank you!"

"Yeah whatever 

Sam gets into the elevator and Dean presses the button for the lobby and the three men make there way down to the lobby the elevator ride is silent and so is the walk to Dean's car and the car ride over to Bobby and Ellen's house. As soon as they get to Bobby and Ellen's house Dean stops the car and sees Jo, Victor, and Cas standing on the front lawn and that the front door is wide open. Dean gets out of the car and makes his way up to the house and the group of people standing outside on the lawn with Ash and Sam following behind him 

"What's going on?? We get a call from Ash saying we need to get over here like now!" Jo asks 

"My real parents are here and there pissed as hell" Dean responds 

"OH GOD!"

"And we need to get in there now cause a pissed off John Winchester and a protective Bobby Singer won't mix!"

"Well lets go in!"

The six of them enter the house and walk into the living room where John and Mary and Bobby and Ellen all stand arguing 

"He is my son!" Mary says 

"If he's your son why the hell didn't you come locking for him then!" Ellen argues back 

"We did!"

"Where!? When?"

"All of Lawrence! 14 years ago!" John says 

"And did you think to maybe put it on the news that your son was missing??"

"No"

"Why not??"

"Because they were probably ashamed of me" Dean interjects 

The four of them all turn around 

"Dean! Dean we were just..." Mary starts 

"Save it!" Dean snaps at her and then pushes past her and John to Bobby and Ellen's side Ash and Jo following a few seconds later 

"Oh my god! Are you guys ok??" Dean asks 

"Yeah, yeah were boy" Bobby says

"Are you guys sure??" Jo asks 

"Yes Joanna Beth were sure" Ellen says 

"Alright that's good" Ash says 

Dean then turns and faces John and Mary 

"And who the hell do you two think you are forcing your way into my parents home like this!!"

"We are your parents young man!" Mary says 

"Are you fucking deaf! I told you they are!"

"HEY! Don't you dare talk to your mother like that!" john says defensively

"She is not my mother! SHE IS!"

Dean points to Ellen 

"Well she gave birth to you!"

"Oh boohoo!" 

Mary looks at Dean like she's about to cry while John looks at Dean with a look of rage in his eyes 

"What did you just say!"

"Boohoo!"

"You little brat! How dare you! Now apologize to your mother!"

"No!"

"Excuse me??"

"I said no! She may have given birth to me but i don't have her last name! She's a stranger to me! So go cry about John!"

John looks like he's about to murder Dean

"You ignorant little alpha! I should bash your brains in for that disrespect!"

Dean gives John a cocky smile 

"Go ahead and do it old man!"

"Alright then!"

Everyone else backs up as John and Dean both bare there teeth and let out low warning growls 

"Your going down old man!" Dean says and then throws off his suit jacket and tie 

"Will see!" John replies and throws off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves 

"John! Please! Don't!" Mary begs

"Mary shut up! This little asshole needs to be taught a lesson!" John rages back at her

"I'm not so little anymore dad!" Dean responds 

"I can still take you!"

"Go ahead and try you old bitch"

John yells and then lunges forward and attacks Dean and Dean wastes no time in defending himself and attacking his father back

Everyone stand there not sure what to as you usually let two alpha's fight it out

But Cas however decides to stop it

"Stop it both of you!" He says as he gets in the middle of the fighting alphas 

"Get out of my way you omega whore!" John sneers and pushes Cas (hard) out of the way

Cas falls but instead of landing of falling on his back onto the floor Cas hits his pregnant stomach against a nearby table before falling onto the floor on his side 

Cas then lets out a horrible screech of omega pain making Dean and John stop fighting and causing everyone to look at him 

"Cas baby what's wrong??" Dean asks as he kneels next to his pregnant mate 

"My stomach! My stomach!" Cas says

"What about it??"

"The pups! The pups! The babies! The twins!"

Dean's eyes get wide 

"Oh my god!"

Dean then looks down at Cas's white pants 

"OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD!!"

Dean's panic is rising 

"What! What!"

"Blood! Blood! There's blood!"

"B-Blood!"

"OH MY GOD!! NO!! NO!! I CAN'T LOOSE THEM!! I CAN'T LOOSE THEM!!

Dean then looks up at John his eyes wide with rage 

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"

TBC........


	41. Blood

An amublence is called to come take Castiel to the hospital as everyone else tries to pull Dean of off John 

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Dean rages 

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH YOU KILLED MY CHILDREN!!"

"Dean! I didn't mean to!" John says 

"YEAH YOU JUST CALLED MY MATE A WORTHLESS OMEGA WHORE!! AND THEN PUSHED HIM ONTO THE FLOOR!!"

"I was trying to push him onto the couch!"

"OH!! AND THAT MAKES IT SO MUCH FUCKING BETTER!!"

"Well uh yes"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!"

Dean punches John in the face and keeps punching him until Sam and Bobby finally pull him off John

Bobby and Ellen drag Dean into another room while Sam and Mary bend down by John 

"LET ME FUCKING KILL HIM!!" Dean rages as Bobby and Ellen hold him back

"Dean! Dean! Calm down!" Ellen 

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I CALM DOWN!! HE HURT MY MATE AND KILLED MY PUPS!!"

"Because i am your mother and i said so!"

"BUT THAT SON OF A BITCH!!"

"I KNOW DEAN!!"

Dean stops yelling and looks at Ellen 

"I know, i know, i know! And i know your upset! But you don't know that the pups are dead!"

"I saw that blood Ellen!"

Dean is now crying 

"Honey i know! But right now the best thing is for you to the hospital and make sure Cas and the pups are ok!"

"Your mother's right Dean it will do you know good beating him up!"

Dean runs his hand through his hair and wipes his eyes

"Your right, your right"

Ellen smiles 

"Go honey will take care of them"

"Alright but what about my suit jacket and tie??"

"Will take care of that! Just go!" Bobby says

"Ok! Ok! I'm going"

Dean checks to make sure he has his wallet and keys kisses Ellen on the cheek and then walks out of the house and gets in his car and heads to the hospital

Ellen and Bobby look at each other and then walk out into the living room where the three Winchesters, Jo and Victor, and Ash are all gathered 

Ellen clears her throat and everyone looks at her 

Ellen looks at the three Winchesters 

"I want you three to get out go to a hospital go wherever but get out of my house!" Ellen says sharply 

Sam and Mary help John off the floor and head to the door

"Don't think this is over!" Mary says as she passes them on the way out 

Ellen doesn't say anything she just slams the door behind them as they walk out the door

"Mom what do you want us to do??" Jo asks 

"Go home go back to work"

"Are you sure??"

"Yes just everything's fine"

"Ok"

Jo, Victor, and Ash then walk out of the house and leave Ellen and Bobby alone to there thoughts 

"Are you sure everything's gonna be fine??" Bobby asks 

"I don't know Bobby i don't know"

 

MEANWHILE AT CHICAGO GENERAL HOSPITAL 

 

Dean parked his car in parking spot and then ran into the hospital where a nurse promptly greeted him 

"Mr. Winchester??" She says 

"Yes! That's me!" Dean responds 

"Your mate is this way follow me!"

The nurse heads past the desk and opens a door and Dean follows her she walks down a long hall and eventually stops outside a room 

"Where are we??" Dean asks 

"Emergency omega birth center" The nurse responds 

Dean's eyes get wide 

"W-What??"

"Your mates brother is in there he'll explain everything"

"Uh um ok"

The nurse walks back down the corridor and Dean pushes the door open and enters the room and see's Lucifer sitting on the couch Dean clears his throat and Lucifer looks up

"Dean"

"Lucifer"

Lucifer runs over and hugs Dean

"Oh god Dean!"

"Oh Lucifer!" 

"What happened??"

"Well my real dad and mom showed up and Bobby and Ellen's and my real dad and i got into a fight and Cas tried to stop it and got pushed to the ground and landed hard on his stomach"

"Oh my god! That bastard! I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

Lucifer tries to charge out the door but is stopped by Dean

"Luke! Luke! Look at me!"

Lucifer stops and looks at Dean

"Don't worry about that dick right now! Right now we need to worry about Cas!"

"Right!"

"Now why is he in the emergency omega birth center??"

Lucifer looks over at Cas and then back at Dean and sighs and lets out a sigh 

"We need to perform a C-section and now"

Dean looks at Lucifer with wide panicked eyes 

"W-What!"

"We need to cut the babies out of him now"

"B-But he's only three months pregnant!"

Lucifer sighs and then rubs his face 

"The fall triggered an early labor and if we don't do this either him or the pups or both of them will die"

"Your joking!"

"No Dean i'm not"

"God! I gotta call everyone!"

"You do that i'll stay here with Cas"

"Al-Alright"

Dean heads out into the hall shutting the door behind him and starts to call everyone all there friends and family and tells them the situation and then his job and tells them there's a huge family emergency and that he'll be out for a while. His boss tells him to take all the time he needs and tells him he'll get paid leave and then he hangs up and then one by one all of Dean and Cas's friends and family arrive and then Dean fills them in on the situation. Cas's mother, Jo, and Ellen all break out crying and Michael, Bobby, Benny and Crowley suggest starting a lynch mob and finding and killing John Winchester. Dean manages to calm them all down and then they each say goodbye to Cas before he's taken away to surgery

"Lucifer take good acre of him" Dean says 

"I will" Lucifer responds

Dean and Lucifer hug and then Lucifer walks down the hall after Cas

Dean sits down on the couch in the hallway and starts to cry Ellen and Meg sit next to him and do there best to comfort him

"My mate! My beautiful mate!" Dean says sobbing 

"Oh Dean honey it's gonna be alright!" Ellen says 

Dean just sobs in response 

"Daddy papa's gonna be alright" Five year old Tyler says trying to comfort Dean 

Dean smiles at him and then pulls him into his lap

"Yeah he his"

Tyler hugs Dean and Dean hugs him back but the happy moment is short lived when Dean lets out a low growl of warning causing everyone to look at him and then out into the hall and at the three strangers a blonde woman, a tall guy with long hair, and a shorter older guy with bandages on his face 

"What the hell are you doing here??" Dean asks in a very menacing voice 

TBC........


	42. Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about bodies, human biology, human anatomy, babies, or pregnancies so the whole thing about Cas is made up and yes it is far fetched but it was the only thing i could think of so ya know just go with it and don't judge me

Mary, John, and Sam just look at Dean in response none of them sure what to say

"Well!! What the hell are you three doing here??" Dean repeats with another growl 

Eventually John manages to say something 

"Um well we've come to see how your mate is" He says

Dean throws his head back and laughs 

"Oh you are rich!"

"Excuse me!"

"You throw my mate onto the ground! Cause him to go into an early labor! Which means they have to perform an emergency C-section! And you wanna see how MY mate is! You have no right! You caused this! Your lucky i didn't kill your ass!"

"Dean"

"Don't you Dean me! You have no right to say my name! How the hell did you find us here any ways??"

"We asked" Mary says 

"And they let you in here??"

"Yes"

"Did you say you were family??"

"Yes"

"Oh! So you lied!"

"No we didn't Dean! Because you are family!"

"God! How many times do i have to tell you people i am not your son! They are! Bobby and Ellen! I have there last name!

"Dean stop this! I gave birth to you!"

"BUT I HAVE HER LAST NAME!!"

Dean points to Ellen 

"You have my blood!"

"Can we just not do this! My three month pregnant mate is currently having our twins being cut out of him!"

"How is he three months pregnant??" Mary asks 

"What the hell does that mean??"

"Well um he looks rather plump for three months"

"He's carrying twins!!"

"Well that! And the biology of a male omega" Lucifer says as he appears in the hall 

"Who the hell are you??" John asks as he looks Lucifer up and down

"I'm Lucifer Novak Cas's brother, college friend of Sam's, doctor, and omega baby expert and doctor"

"Oh"

"Uh Luke you were saying something about uh male omega's and biology" Sam says

"Right well male omega's have the same biology as male beta's or female alpha's, beta's, and omega'a but different birthing glands you see there's a sac inside the uterus where the babies are that's the blood that Dean saw earlier"

"So the babies are in sacs of blood" Dean says 

"Yeah basically and today that sac popped"

"And it's not supposed to??"

"Yes"

"But why was he so big??" Mary asks 

"Well Cas has had twins before"

"I don't understand"

"I wouldn't really expect any of you to explain"

"is it common??" Benny asks 

"Yes very much"

"Well could you at least try and explain" Meg asks 

"I'll just say this when male omega's are pregnant with more then one baby they tend to start to show quicker then if they were pregnant with just one baby"

"So it's not deadly??" Michael says 

"Correct!"

"And uh what is the rate of the pups living after they were cut out so early??" Dean says getting right to the point 

Lucifer sighs 

"That's why i came out here to the pups have been successfully removed and Cas is doing fine"

"What are they??"

"Boys and i know you wanted a girl but because you biological come from a large male family there's a 99.99999998% your gonna have boys each times"

"And how are the pups??"

"50/50 chance Dean"

Dean hangs his head in his hands and an awkward silence hangs over the group"

"I'm sorry"

Lucifer pats Dean on the back and then walks up to John 

"And if my nephews die! I you will have to deal with me!" Lucifer says venom in his tone

"All of us!" Benny says as everyone else shakes there head in agreement 

Lucifer just smiles at John and then walks away 

John looks at the group of angry looking people and then at Sam and Mary 

"I uh think we should uh go" John says 

"That's a good idea" Mary says 

The three then turn around and walk out of the center 

"Can i see them??" Dean asks as soon as there away

"Yes follow me" Lucifer says 

Dean gets off his chair and follows Lucifer down the hall and into Cas's room

"He should just be waking up" Lucifer says and then walks out of the room shutting the door behind him 

Dean looks at his mate and then sits down in the chair next to the bed and watches as Cas comes to

"D-Dean?? Dean?? Dean are you in here??" Cas asks groggily 

"Yes baby i am!" Cas says and then moves so he's sitting on the bed next to Cas 

"Dean what happened?? Where are the pups?? Why aren't they in my stomach?? Dean what's going on! Where are the pups! WHERE ARE THEY!!"

"Cas! Cas! Cas! My dad pushes you onto the floor and it ruptured you sac and and caused you to go into an early labor"

"Bobby pushed me??'

"No uh John Winchester"

"Oh! Right! That assbutt!"

Dean smiles 

"Yeah that assbutt"

"Remind me to have Michael and Lucifer kill him later!"

"I will honey i will"

"How are the pups??"

"I don't know i heaven't seen them yet"

"What are they?? Do you know??"

"Yeah Lucifer told me"

"What are they"

"Twin boys"

Cas smiles 

"Twins boys??"

"Yeah and i know you wanted a girl"

"It's ok Dean i know the chance of us having a girl"

"Yeah"

"So have you named them??"

"No"

"Have you thought of names"

"Well know uh they kinda weren't supposed to come this early"

"Yeah i know damn that man!"

"You know he showed up here"

"Where??"

"At this hospital at this center"

"Why??"

"He wanted to see how you were doing"

Cas scoffs 

"He causes this to happen to me and then he wants to see how i'm doing! He has no right!"

"That's what i told him"

The sound of someone clearing there throat caused Dean and Cas to move there attention to the doorway and see Mary Winchester standing there

TBC.......


	43. Talk

Mary stood in the doorway awkwardly fiddling with her Cartier bracelets 

"What do you want??" Dean asks as he looks at her glaring daggers at her 

"I wanna talk to you Dean" She replies 

"What do you wanna talk about?? I thought you left"

"Well John and Sammy did put i stayed behind"

"Why??"

"Cause i wanna talk to you Dean!"

"Didn't you say enough already!"

Mary slumps down in the doorway 

"Dean please don't be mad!"

"And why shouldn't i be mad! You show up at my house uninvited! Then show up to my parents house! And then your husband causes my mate to go into premature labor! AT THREE FUCKING MONTHS!!"

"Dean he didn't mean to push him!"

"Of course he didn't! He never means to do anything! He never meant to get drunk and hit you! He never meant to humiliate me on live national TV! He never meant to cheat on you with Jimmy and Kate! He never meant to do any of it! Did he??"

Mary's eyes get wide

"You know about Jimmy and Kate??"

"Everyone knows about them mom! You and dad aren't exactly good at hiding secrets!"

"Dean i'm so sorry!"

"Mom i really don't care!"

"Please Dean! I just wanna talk to you!"

"I have nothing to sat to you!"

"Please!"

Dean looks over at Mary and see's she's doing the puppy dog eyes the one's that Sammy has of course he got them from her

Dean sighs 

"Fine! I'll talk to you!"

Mary smiles 

"Thank you!"

"Yeah whatever! Cas will you be alright??"

"I'll be fine Dean" Cas replies 

"Alright"

Dean kisses Cas and then walks out of the room Mary following behind him 

"Where do you wanna go??" Dean asks 

"The cafeteria" Mary replies 

"That's fine with me"

Mary and Dean search for awhile but they eventually find the cafeteria they get something to eat and drink and then sit down at a table a bit farther from anyone else's 

"What do you wanna talk about??" Dean asks 

"I wanna talk about you honey" Mary replies 

"Me??"

"Yes you"

"Well what do you wanna know??"

"I wanna know about your life"

"My life ok well i'm 28 my mate is 28 are oldest child is 13 his name is Beauregard we all call him Beau i went to Brown University Cas my mate and i have been married for 10 years mate for 14 i'm a senior VP at Sandover i'm up for a promotion and i have 8 kids well 6 if the twins live and of course my mate was pregnant"

Mary looks down at the table and sighs 

"Dean i'm sorry for what your father did"

"Then i can't he tell me that"

"He's scared of you"

"Oh! Yeah right!"

"Dean he really is! He's never seen you like this! You were always his little solider his second in command you obeyed him you were his heir his first born his favorite son he's never seen you like that!"

"Yeah well someone hurts my mate i'm gonna react violently"

"But otherwise you've been good"

"Yeah"

"Um you know Sammy's running the company he's in your job well what was supposed to be your job"

"Yeah mom i know it was in all the papers and in every financial magazine"

"He's mated with pups to"

"Really??"

"Yes um her name is Jessica Moore"

"Jessica Moore?? As in the Moore's?? As in Moore steel and iron??"

"Yes they have a 3 year old son Jamie and there expecting a little girl"

"Wow Sammy's a family man now"

"Yeah so is Adam"

"What about Hank and Junior??"

"Hank has a daughter but the mother well the mother left and Junior hasn't met anyone yet"

"Oh and Who's Adam's mate??"

"His name is Samandriel Wesson but we all call him Alfie"

"Alfie"

"Yes"

"Why do you call him Alfie??"

"Uh that's juts his nickname"

"Ah!"

"So um your mates name is Cas?? What are kids names and ages??""

"Beauregard Beau he's 13, Jock is 10, Ethan is 8, The twins Tyler and Max are 5, Calvin is 3, and Cooper is 9 months"

"Um have you thought of names for the uh new twins??"

"No we didn't cause we weren't expecting them to come at 3 months! We still had 6 more months!"

"Dean i'm sorry"

"Mom i don't wanna hear it from you! I wanna hear it from dad!"

"I know! I know! And i'll try to get him to sit down with you! But right now he's pissed!"

"I know he's pissed! He practically broke down my parents front door!"

Mary's heart broke when Dean called those two his parents she and John were his parents

"I wanna meet them"

"What??"

"I wanna meet them your kids my grand kids"

Dean sighs 

"They don't know you and your not there grandmother Bobby and Ellen are"

Mary's heart broke again 

"Dean i am there grandmother! I'm your mother! Your biological mother! And i'm there grandmother! There biological grandmother! She's is your adoptive mother! She is not you real mother! She is not there real grandmother!"

"You don't know her!"

"Your right! I don't!"

"And if your my mother why didn;t you come looking for me!"

"Dean i had a breakdown!"

"W-What!"

"I had another breakdown"

"Oh my god! Mom i'm so sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing??"

"Cause it's my fault!"

"No it's not honey!"

"Yes it is! It's my fault!"

"Dean stop!"

"But it's my fault!"

"Dean stop it! It's not your fault!"

"Yes it is!"

"DEAN STOP!"

Dean stops and looks at Mary 

"it's not your fault! It's not i promise!"

"But!"

"No buts! You did nothing wrong!"

"I wanted to come back!"

"What??"

"I wanted to come back! I wanted to come home! I wanted to take Cas home with me!"

"What stopped you?? Why didn't you come home??" 

"Dad"

"What??"

"Dad and that press conference!"

"Oh honey!"

"Mom i panicked! I thought i was going into heat! And you know what dad said he would do if his oldest son was an omega!"

"I know! I know! Sammy told me! SHS!"

"Mom i just i was so sacred!"

"I know honey! Sammy told me!"

Mary walks over and sits next to Dean

"Mom i missed you so much!"

Mary pulls Dean into a hug 

"I missed you to honey! I missed you so much!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok honey! It's ok!"

"Oh mom i missed you!"

"Oh Dean i missed you to!"

TBC.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't have Dean stay mad at Mary for long!


	44. Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys i am so sorry i took so long to update this! First i wasn't sure what i should do next, then i got writers block, and then i lost interest! And then i had finals and then i went on vacation! But here is the update you have all been waiting for! And P.S forgive me i know nothing about the human body!

MEANWHILE IN CAS'S HOSPITAL ROOM 

Cas lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling his hands occasionally rubbing over his belly and tears coming to his eyes. This is not how he imagined his day going like this and he never imagined that his babies would be fighting for there life. Because of his mates asshole real father Cas was about to start to cry when suddenly there was a knock at is door. Cas looked over and smiled standing in the doorway to his room was his mother and Meg Cas smiled and then motioned them to come in.

"Hi mom! Hi Meg!" Cas said with a smile 

"Hey sweetie!" His mother replied 

"Hey Clarence" Meg said 

"Where's dad??"

"He's at the office he's sorry he couldn't make it"

"Oh that's alright"

"So! How are you feeling??" Meg asks 

"Fine"

Both Cas's mother and Meg give him a glare 

"I'm not in any physical pain i'm gonna have a big scar but i'll be fine"

"How are you emotionally??"

"I'm barely hanging on by a thread"

"Oh Cassie!"

"I just! I can't believe this is happening!"

"Oh honey!"

"Oh Clarence!"

"My babies could die!"

"Cas you don't know that! They could live!"

"They said there's a 50/50 chance they could live or die"

"It's a 50/50 chance" Meg said 

"There shouldn't be a 50/50 chance! There should be a 90+ percent chance!"

"I know honey i know!"

"I just... god! This is all my fault!"

"How??" Meg asks 

"I'm the one who got in the middle of the fight! I'm the one who got pushed onto the floor!"

"Castiel! It is not your fault! It's that evil man's fault!"

Cas sighs 

"I guess your right mother"

"Of course i am honey!"

"I know! It's just it's just that this is not how i imagined my day going or Dean's day going!"

"I know honey"

"You don't blame Dean for this do you?? Either of you??"

"No honey! Of course not! It's that evil man's fault!"

"Dean is just as torn up about you are about this Clarence" Meg says 

"I know he came and saw me"

"Where is he now??"

"He talking with his mother his real mother i think they went to the cafeteria"

"Was she the well dressed blonde lady??"

"Uh yes" 

"Oh i wasn't sure who she was"

"Well uh now you know anyways how have you been doing lately Meg??"

"I've been fine jobs great just got a promotion"

"Oh! Good for you Meg!'

"Thanks and uh i'm still looking for my mate that one to settle down with"

"I thought you and Crowley were...??"

"Yeah that didn't work out we uh we uh decided unlike you and Dean and Charlie and Dorothy and Jo and Victor we couldn't make it work out we decided we would much rather be friends than lovers and mates"

"I'm sorry Meg"

"That's alright and actually our relationship is much better now then it was before"

"Well that's good"

"Yeah"

"And how have you been doing i mother i know it's been awhile since we last saw each other"

"Well um i'm fine but um"

"But what?? Mom what's wrong??"

"Your father's not doing well he had a heart attack recently"

"Oh my god! Is he..."

"It was only a minor one! But he's not ok"

"Why?? What's wrong??"

"He's dying Castiel"

"WHAT!!"

"Cas honey calm down!"

"Yes Clarence please!" 

"MY FATHER IS DYING!! HOW LONG DOES HE HAVE??"

"Less than a year"

"OH MY GOD!!"

"Cas sweetie please calm down!"

"OH MY GOD!!"

"Clarence please!" 

"OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD!!"

Cas starts to hyperventilate and the monitors he's hooked up to were staring to light up and beep

"Oh my god what's going!"

"Clarence??"

Soon Lucifer and several nurses rush into the room 

"What's happening??" There mother asks 

"What's happening to Clarence??" Meg asks 

"I don't yet! I have evaluate him!" Lucifer says 

"Nurse! What's his heart rate??"

"200/180" A blonde haired nurse answers 

"Shit! Blood presser??"

"280/250" 

"Fucking Christ! Get him to the ER NOW!!"

"Yes doctor!"

The nurses start to roll Castiel's bed and the monitors out of the room and Meg and Mrs. Novak are pushed aside 

"Lucifer what's happening??" She asks her son

"He's going into severe cardiac shock"

"Oh my god!" Meg says 

"Why??"

"Well his heart is still recovering from the shock of the earlier events someone would have had to tell him something rather shocking"

There mother looks down at the floor 

"I did"

"Mom??"

"I'm sorry"

"Mom what did you say??"

"I told him that your father is dying"

Lucifer looks that his mother with wide shocked eyes 

"What??"

"Your father is dying Lucifer he has less than a year left"

Lucifer's eyes roll into the back of his head and then he faints onto the floor of the room 

"OH MY GOD!! LUCIFER!!"

His mother and Meg immediately bend down next to him

"NURSE!! NURSE!!"

 

BACK IN THE CAFETERIA

"Mom i'm so sorry!" Dean says as they pull out of there hug 

"Sorry?? for what??" Mary asks 

"For the things i said earlier! I didn't mean them! I was angry!"

"I know honey! We all said things we didn't mean"

"Your right"

"Your father however i can't say the same for"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry about him"

"Mom i don't care about him! He's never gonna be in my life again!"

"Oh honey!"

"Mom what are you gonna do about him??"

Mary fiddles with her bracelets again and takes a long sigh 

"I'm going to divorce your father"

TBC..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN! DUN! DUN! Stay tuned to find out what's gonna happen next!


	45. Michael

John Winchester sat in his penthouse hotel room suite thinking about the days events when there was a knock at his door

"I'm coming" John said as he walked to the door and then opened it

"Ye- Michael"

"Hello John" Michael replied 

"What do you want??"

"I want to talk to you"

"Yes! But here!??"

"Well you wouldn't answer my calls"

John sighed and then stepped aside and opened the door wider"

"Come in"

"Thank you"

John shut the door 

"What do you wanna talk about??"

"Your son"

"What about him??"

"He wants to see you! He wants to see his father!"

"I'll see him!"

"When?? You call me to me you'll be in Chicago and you haven't seen me once!"

"Oh excuse me! I've been busy!"

"Yes you have! Assaulting my brother and his unborn pups!"

John turned around and looked at Michael a scared expression on his face 

"My son's mate is your brother??"

"Yes"

"Oh god! Does he know about us??"

"No! No one does!

"Does he know about Eli??"

"Again no one"

John sits down on the long, large couch in the hotel room 

"I had no idea"

"I know you didn't"

"I didn't know you to where related either"

"i know that"

There's a brief pause 

"What do you want from me??" John asks

"I just want you to see your son he misses you! All he's been talking about since i told him you were coming into town is you!" Michael replies 

"Alright! Is five a good time to meet??"

"Yes i'll bring Eli here at five"

"No! Don't come here! My wife will be here!"

"I thought you said you were going to leave her!"

"I am!"

"When??"

"Soon!'

"When is soon??"

"Soon! But not now! Not during this family drama!"

"I understand"

"Good"

"So them me and Eli will see you at five??"

"Yes"

"Alright"

Michael sits next to John on the couch and kisses him and then kisses him again and then again and then again and then soon the two are laying on the couch making out like a pair of horny teenagers 

Eventually the two stop kissing and look at each other and smile

"Or" John says 

"Or what??" Michael asks 

"Or we can head back to your place and have a little fun Eli is at daycare isn't he??"

"You just read my mind and yes he is"

John grins 

"Great! Lets go!"

Michael grins back at him

"Alright!"

The two then gather there things and leave the hotel room and head over to Michael's from some passion and playtime 

 

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL

 

"Your leaving dad??" Dean is in disbelief 

"Yes" Mary replies 

"Why??"

"The truth is Dean i haven't loved him in a long time and our marriage has been on the rocks for a long time"

"How long??"

"Since Jimmy"

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"Why are you still with dad?? Why haven't you left him??"

"Because i thought i could fix our marriage i thought he would change i thought things would get better but they haven't and now i'm sick of it"

"And now your finally taking action and leaving him"

"Yes"

"Does he know your leaving him??"

"No"

"You haven't old him!!"

"No i haven't"

"I was! But then all this happened!"

"Oh"

"And what do you mean you hoped he would change?? Mom?? Has dad had more than one affair??"

"Yes!"

"What??"

"Dozens and dozens of omegas and betas and female alphas over the years"

"And i know he got one of them pregnant!"

"Who??"

"Some beta college student!"

"Oh my god! Do you know his/her name??"

"Just a nick name"

"What is it??"

"Mika"

TBC.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama is coming and it's gonna hit like a hurricane!


	46. Rage

"Mika, Mika, Mika" Dean kept saying over and over again in disbelief

"Yes MIka: Mary says 

"Do tell me this Mika went to KSU Lawrence??"

"Yes"

"Political science and engineering??"

"What??"

"Is that what he went to study for??"

"I have no idea and how do you know?? And how do you know it's a he??"

Dean takes a deep breath 

"Because the beta which dad had an affair with and whom he has a child with is Castiel my mates brother Michael but his nickname is Mika"

Mary just stares at his oldest son

"What??"

"I'm sorry mom"

"Where does he live??"

"What??"

Where does this Michael/Mika live??"

"Uh"

Dean thinks for a minuet 

"4417 Stonebrook drive why??"

"Take me there"

"What??"

"Take me there now"

"Why??"

"Because i wanna have a little talk with this Michael"

"Mom i..."

"Now Dean!!"

"Alright mom"

The two then head walk out of the cafeteria down the long hallway and into the main lobby of the hospital Dean quickly stops to talk someone at the front desk and then they walk out of the hospital

"Who's car should we take??" Dean asks 

"Will take yours" Mary replies

"Alright"

Dean lead Mary over to where his car is parked and the two get in and head on there way over to Michael's house 

"What are you gonna do when you get there??" Dean asks 

"I'm gonna talk to that little whore and let him know he can't have my husband!"

"What about the kid??"

"I'll offer that whore a nice amount of money to take care of the kid"

Dean just nods his head in response 

"How far to the whore's house??"

"Uh it's actually not far from here"

"Alright! Get going!"

"Ok! Ok!"

Dean then pulls his car out of the parking spot and then out of the parking lot and heads towards Michael's house 

The drive isn't to long and about 14 minuets later they pull up in front of a large expansive two story white brick house. Dean stops the car and Mary gets out and walks up to the house and starts pounding on the front door

John and Michael are laying on Michael's couch passionately making out and groping each other 

"Fuck so hot!" Michael said in between kisses 

"Yeah So?? Are we gonna do it on the couch or in the bedroom??" John asks 

"Couch"

"Kinky bitch!"

"Oh shut up! Your the one who said we should fuck on your dining room table!"

"Yeah i am!"

"Yes you are! Now shut the fuck up and kiss me!"

"Yes"

The two continue to kiss with John now completely on top of Michael and about to take his pants off when suddenly someone started pounding on the door 

John lets out an annoyed sigh 

"Maybe whom ever it is will go away!"

But the pounding continues

Michael looks at him 

"Just get it"

"Alright!"

John gets off Michael and the couch and walks out of the living room and over to the front door and opens it

"Mary! Dean! What are you two doing..."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!!"

Mary pushes her lying cheating husband to the side and storms into the house Dean following behind her 

"WHERE'S THAT WHORE??"

"Who??"

"YOUR WHORE!! WHERE IS HE??"

"Uh who??"

'YOUR BETA WHORE!! WHERE THE FUCK IS HE??"

Before John can answer Michael's voice calls out 

"John?? John?? John whats going on??"

Michael steps out into the front hall and see's a confused and somewhat violent scene and his eyes fall to John and then Dean

"Uh hi" Dean says awkwardly

"Hey Dean" Michael replies 

His eyes then fall to Mary 

"Hello i'm Mary Winchester John's wife"

Michael's eyes get 

"Shit"

Michael turns and tries to walk back into the living room

"YOU WHORE!! COMEBACK HERE!!" Mary rages and then grabs onto Michael's shoulder 

TBC.......


	47. Cas And Meg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! So here's the deal with this chapter I felt an enormous amount of pressure to update and so I did but the chapter ended up being really shitty and at first I thought I could deal with it but I couldn't so I deleted it and wrote this a much better update! And P.S I plan to try and write an update everyday this week!

Cas felt a bit groggy as he woke from his sleep. He had no idea how long it had been since Dean and his real mother had left. His eyes darted out to the corner and he saw Meg sitting in a chair reading something 

"M-Meg??" Cas said a bit groggy 

Meg looked up from her magazine she was reading and smiled

"Hey Clarence" She said 

"Meg how long has it been since Dean and his mother left??"

"Four hours"

"Four hours!"

"Yes"

"I've been out that long??"

"Well Clarence you've had a big day"

"Where's my mother??"

"She left about three or so hours ago she said she had to do something concerning your father"

"Oh! Ok, has anyone been here to visit??"

"Uh Lucifer stopped by and so did Crowley, Benny, Charlie and Gilda Oh! And so did Gabe but then he got a text message and made a strange face and then had to leave"

At that last part Cas looked at Meg and then the door and then Meg again 

"Meg"

"Yes Clarence"

"Meg can you close the door"

"Why??"

"Because I have to tell you something and it's rather private"

"Oh alright"

Meg gets up put's her magazine on the chair she was sitting on and then walks over and closes the door and then walks over and sit's on the bed next to Castiel

"What do you have to tell me??" She asks

"It's about Gabe and that text" Cas replies

Meg makes a confused face 

"What do you mean??"

"Did his face get red like a blush and he made a worried or nervous kind of face??"

"Yeah! How did you know??"

"Every time he gets a text from that person he makes that face"

"When did this start??"

"Around 5 or 6 years ago around the time Michael became pregnant and had Eli"

Meg makes another confused face 

"I don't understand"

"I think Gabe knows something about Eli like who Eli's true father is"

"WHAT!! But I thought Eli was the result of a one nightstand when Michael was in California!"

"Meg please! No one in our family buys that one nightstand story!"

"But why do you think that Gabe knows who Eli's true father is??"

"Well I've suspected he's known for quite some time they've always been close as close as me and Gabe are but I really didn't get any evidence until a few days ago when I overheard Gabe having a conversation with Michael about who Eli's father was in town and they were gonna talk and what not"

Meg looked at Cas for a minuet 

"Well who do you think it is??"

"I don't know" 

"Ok but you think that Gabe knows who it is??"

"Yes and also because Gabe is always the one to pick Eli up and he always stays with Gabe if Mike is out of town"

"Gabe lives with you and Dean though??"

"I know that Meg but try and stay on topic"

"Ok sorry"

"Anyways I want you to go over to Michael's house"

Meg looks up at Castiel

"WHAT!!!??"

"I want you to go over to Michael's house"

"I know that but why??"

"I suspect that he and Eli's real father are there"

"Um ok"

"Meg please!"

"Clarence I..."

"Meg please! I'll be fine!"

Meg closes her eyes and then takes a deep breath and then opens her eyes and looks at Cas"

"Ok"

Cas breaks out into a smile his first in awhile 

"Thank you so much Meg!"

Meg can't help but smile back"

"Your welcome"

Meg and Cas kiss and then Meg walks out of the room and then the hospital and out to her car she gets in, starts the car and turns on the radio flipping to the dance hits station Katy Perry's Birthday is playing Meg pulls her car out of the parking spot and over to Michael's house. About half way to Michael's house the song ends and Jess Glynne's Hold My Hand starts playing however about half way through she arrives at Michael's house Meg kills the ignition turning off the car and the radio and walks up to Michael's house.

Meg looks through the living room window but can't find anything so she walks around the dining room window and see's Michael, Eli, and....

Her mouth drops and she makes an audible sound of shock Dean's real father John Winchester one of the most wealthy and powerful men in the country is Eli's real father. Meg quickly backs away from the window and runs to her car doing her best not to be seen or heard. Meg opens her car door and slams it and then locks it she puts the key in and turns it and Madonna's Into The Groove starts playing she sits there for a minuet not really believing what she just saw she just really can't. She now knows the true identity of Eli's father and she really can't believe it but she knows she has to tell Cas so as the song ends and Jessica Simpson's A Public Affair starts she pulls away from Michael's house and back towards the hospital.

TBC................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've never heard any of these songs look of them up and listen to them there all reallllly good!


	48. Drama

Meg paid no attention to the song as she raced back to the hospital she was still in a huge amount of shock. Meg pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and pulled into a spot she ran our of her car locking in behind her and ran into the hospital. She flashed her guest badge to the lady at the front desk and made her way to Cas's room.

Cas was reading the latest edition of rolling stone when suddenly the door flew open and Meg appeared she slammed it shut and ran next to him and sat on the bed next to him panting hard

"Hello Pietro" Cas said with a smile

"OH MY GOD!!" Meg sputtered out 

"What?? What??" Cas asked with sudden urgency 

"Eli's real father!"

"WHO! WHO!!"

"Dean's real father! JOHN WINCHESTER!"

Cas just looks at her for a minuet

"What??"

"John Winchester is Eli's real father"

"WHAT!!"

"I saw them together in Michael's dining room"

"OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD!! Does Dean know?? Does his real mother know??"

"I-I don't think so??"

"Should I tell them??"

"I don't know, I don't know"

"I mean they went over there and never came back!"

Meg looks at Castiel

"You don't think they went over there??"

"I don't know! It's a possibility!"

"Even if they did go there it was earlier than Gabe!"

"I know, I know all of this is just so much to take"

"I can understand and I mean you've been through a lot today"

Cas didn't reply 

"Clarence??"

Meg looked up and saw Castiel looking like he was in a coma or something 

"CLARENCE!!"

At that moment the monitors started going crazy and several doctors and nurses rushed into the room

 

MEANWHILE AT JOHN AND MARY'S HOTEL

 

"That whore's been here I can smell his scent!" Mary spats

"Yes he has" Dean says as he sits down on the sofa 

"And that whore had the gal to attack me!"

"Well in Mike's defense you did come at him in his own home"

"Whatever!"

Dean sighs 

"I wanna get out of here!"

"What??"

"I said I wanna get out of here!"

"Out of Chicago??"

"The hotel! I wanna get away from your scumbag father!"

Dean just nods his head in an understanding way

"I don't know where to go though"

"You can come and stay with me and Cas and the kids"

"Really??"

"Yeah I think the kids should get to know there real grandmother"

Mary smiles 

"Thank you Dean"

"Your welcome mom"

The two hug

After they part from there hug Mary looks around the room and sighs 

"There's so much to do! Not only with packing up all my stuff out of the room but with Sam, Adam, Hank, and Jr and there mates, and then with the divorce and diving up all of the stuff and the money and what not"

Dean pulls Mary into another hug

"Mom don't worry about that stuff right now lets just focus on getting your stuff out of here and back to my house"

"Alright"

The two part out of there hug and start to gather Mary's things when suddenly Dean's phone buzzes he takes it out of his pocket and looks at who's calling and then makes a confused face 

"It's Meg why is she calling??"

Dean answers 

"Hey Meg"

"You need to get to the hospital right now!!" Meg's panicked voice says on the other end

"WHOA! WHOA! Meg what happened??"

"I don't know! I don't know! One minuet he was fine and the next he just I don't know!"

"Ok! Ok! I'll be there in a few minuets! Ok! Bye!"

Mary looks at here son

"What's wrong??"

"We have to get to the hospital now!"

"Why! What's wrong??"

"Something's wrong with Cas!"

Mary grabs her purse

"Lets go!"

The two then walk out the hotel room and slam the door shut behind them now bound for the hospital

TBC.........


	49. Hospital

Dean drove himself and Mary to the hospital and in record time he and Mary were outside Cas's room where Meg and Lucifer where waiting for them and talking

"Luke what happened??" Dean asked as they approached them

"Cas went into severe shock" Lucifer says 

"Why??"

"Meg just told me"

Dean sighs

"Luke i'm sorry"

Lucifer puts his hand on Dean's shoulder

"It's not your fault uh there was some other news to"

Dean looks at him

"What??"

"Our father is dying"

"Oh Luke i'm so sorry!"

"Thank you"

"But uh so how many of us know now about John being Eli's father"

Lucifer sighs 

"Well Gabe, Mike, John, Eli, Cas, Meg, You, Me, and Mrs. W"

"Please! Call me Mary" Mary interjects 

"And Mary"

"So 9 people"

"Yes"

"But Gabe, Mike, John, and Eli don't know we know"

"Well as far as I know yes"

"Should we keep it between us??"

"For the time being yes"

"Ok so how is Cas??"

"He's fine he's been sedated and he's sleeping"

"Can I see him??"

"Uh no he needs his rest"

"Alright what about the pups??"

"They'll live there just gonna need to stay here until there fully developed"

"Do you have equipment and staff to handle that??" Mary asks 

Lucifer smiles at her 

"Yes mam we do"

"Good"

There al quite for a minuet before Lucifer speaks up again

"Look there's nothing any of you guys can do so why don't you all just god home or back to your hotel"

"Can't we stay here??" Mary asks 

"If you wanna sit and watch a comatose man go ahead"

"Come on ma lets go back to your hotel and get all your stuff together alright"

"Alright"

"Meg do you wanna come with us or??"

"No! No i'm gonna go home and sleep because I need to sleep" Meg says 

"Alright see ya later Meg you to Luke"

"Yep" Meg says 

"By Dean by Mary" Lucifer says 

Mary does a little wave 

The four then head on there own separate ways

"But first when we get back to that hotel i'm gonna call the divorce lawyers and then right a strongly worded letter to your father!" Mary says as they exit the building

TBC...............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I wanted to tie all this stuff up I promise the next chapter will be longer


	50. Thought's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Various thoughts of Lucifer, Meg, Dean, and Mary

LUCIFER

 

Lucifer sat in his office at the hospital the thoughts of the past hours running through his mind

"John Winchester is Eli's father?? And Gabe knew this whole time??"

"Well of course Gabe knew he and Mike have always been close"

"Oddly close"

"That's why neither of them came to the hospital"

Lucifer rubbed his face 

"Christ it's been a long day!"

"Dad is dying, Cassie goes into premature labor, and I find out that John Winchester is Eli's father"

"I wonder if I should tell mom??"

"I wonder if I should tell dad??"

"I mean he's dying and he's gonna die soon"

"But will the shock of the news only worsen whatever it is he has or even kill him??"

"Oh god!"

"I wonder if Mrs. Winchester is gonna tell her kids?? Her OTHER kids"

"And if she does when??"

"I hope she doesn't"

"I kinda hoped to get our families together and then tell them"

"Or would that end up an all out brawl??"

"Well we won't find out until we actually do it know will we"

"Oh god! What about Sam!"

Lucifer is suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his pager buzzing. He sighs and picks it up and turns it off and puts it into his pocket. He sighs again and then get up and walks out of his office heading to the operating room.

 

MEG

 

Meg sat in the living room of her downtown apartment she was shoeless and had a glass of wine and some popcorn she was trying to keep her mind on William Holden and Gloria Swanson in Sunset Blvd but she couldn't 

"John Winchester THE John Winchester is Eli's father"

"DAMN!"

"This is like some Hollywood movie or lifetime type shit!"

"I gotta tell someone!"

"Crowley, Benny, Ash anyone!"

Meg starts to reach for her phone but stops

"The promise! I made a promise and I have to keep it"

Meg throws her head back and then and raises it again and grabs her glass of wine and downs it 

"More wine"

She reaches for the bottle and finds it empty 

"All out"

"I'm gonna get another bottle and drink myself into a coma"

 

Dean

 

Dean was in the living room of the penthouse suite John and Mary booked finding anything that belongs to his mother and packing it into a suitcase 

"I can't believe dad would do this!"

"And with my brother in law!"

"I thought we were done with this after the whole Jimmy thing"

"And it wasn't just Michael"

"I wonder if he slept with Lisa??"

"I wonder if he slept with any of my omega and beta friends??"

"Ew!! If he did not only do I wanna vomit but punch him!"

"All of this is crazy!"

"All of this is super fucking crazy!

"I hope I don't turn alcoholic after this!"

"I think I just might"

"Maybe i'll go over to Meg's and drink with her"

"She's really good at drinking"

"After all I taught her!"

Dean laughs and then suddenly stops

"Now back to the matter at hand"

"I hope mom really dumps his ass and writes a vicious letter telling him off"

"I hope it really destroys him"

The thought of his father being destroyed made Dean smile and at that he walked into the bedroom to see if his mom needed any help or was done

 

MARY

 

Mary slammed the Vuitton suitcase with a loud thud and then opens another one and starts stuffing stuff into it

"That son of a bitch!"

"That son of a bitch!"

"That no good son of a bitch!"

"I thought this was done after that whore Jimmy!"

"But NO!!"

"There were others!"

"Now including my own sons brother in law!"

"Good I can't wait to divorce him!"

"I'm gonna take everything he has and more!"

"ALL OF IT!!"

"John Winchester will have nothing but that beta whore and there child when i'm done with him!"

"Because after all everything he has is because of me!"

"Everything he owns is because of me!"

"His status! His company! His fancy cars and stuff! ALL.... BECAUSE.... OF..... ME!!"

"And once this divorce is done and I've humiliated him he'll have nothing but the whore and the child!"

Mary slams the suitcase shut and with the thought of completely destroying her husband a vicious smile came over Mary's face and then she started writing her letter 

TBC...............


	51. Express Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Mary's letter this chapter is short and to the point. I promise the next chapter will be longer. And will also reveal what Mary wrote in her letter

Mary sat at the desk in the suite's master bedroom several pieces of crumpled paper were on the desk and floor. As enraged as she was at John for all that he had done to her she was finding it hard to express what she wanted. Mary sighed as she crumpled up another piece of paper and then threw the pen down on the desk in frustration.

"Ma??" Dean said standing in the doorway having watched this scene for the past few minuets 

"Dean!" Mary said 

"Yes ma"

"Dean come here!"

"Yes ma"

Dean walked over to the desk and stood next to Mary 

"Yes??"

Mary took a deep breath before she spoke 

"As enraged I am at your father i'm having trouble expressing myself in this note I want to leave him"

"Ok"

"And you were always the good speaker of the family one of the few good things you got from that bastard"

Dean furrowed his brows 

"Uh thanks"

"Help me with this!"

"Um alright"

"What should I do?? How should I do it?? What should I write??"

"Well I don't think you should write a whole script expressing your feelings"

"Then what should I do??"

"Just keep it short sweet and to the point"

Mary looked at him 

"Um"

"Tell dad your leaving him, tell him why and keep it under a paragraph but in your own words so as cruel as you want it"

Mary smiled she knew what she was gonna write now

"Thank you baby I know what i'm gonna write now"

Dean smiled 

"Your welcome and uh i'm gonna go out in the living room and wait ok"

"Ok i'll be out there soon"

"Ok"

Dean walks out of the bedroom and into the living room 

Mary finds a new pad of paper in the desk drawer and starts writing the letter she's gonna leave for John. Once she's done writing the letter she folds it not bothering to throw away the crumpled paper on the floor. Mary packs the rest of her things and then walks out into the living room. Dean also is finishing packing anything of Mary's that is in the living room

"I'm done" Mary announces 

"Me to" Dean says 

"Uh do we need to call a bellboy?? for a cart??"

"No I got us one"

Mary smiles 

"Good"

The two then load up the luggage cart and then Mary puts the letter and her hotel room key on the coffee table and then she and Dean walk out 

TBC...........


	52. Mikey And Johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, this one focusing on Mike and John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!

"Your wife is a bitch!" Michael said as John wiped a cut on his cheek with rubbing alcohol

"Ow! That stings!"

"Well if you would just hold still!" John shot back at him 

Michael rolled his eyes 

"So as I was saying your wife is a bitch!"

"Well she didn't know about us and somehow she found out. So yeah I would expect her to act this way!"

"You sound like you've been through this before?"

"Uh, well"

"Oh my god! You have!"

"Only once alright! She only found out one time!"

"One time! How many affairs have you had!?"

"A few, maybe a dozen or more"

"A dozen or more!"

"Yeah"

"Oh my god! Your a dog!"

John just gave him a half ass attempt at a smile 

"But your my dog and I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart"

John moved into kiss him but Michael pushed him away

"I am the only one in your life right?"

"Well other than my wife yeah"

"But she's not your wife anymore because your divorcing her right?"

John didn't answer, he just looked down at the floor

"Your divorcing her, right John?"

"John?"

"John you are divorcing her?"

"Right?" 

"I am, just not right now"

"What?"

"I'm divorcing her I just haven't filed the papers yet"

"WHAT!"

"Sweetie look..."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE GONNA DIVORCE HER! YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE GONNA FILE THE PAPERS!"

"I was going to! And than all of this happened! Sam found where Dean was and I didn't have time to!"

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ!"

"If it makes you feel any better I have the papers in my briefcase in my room at the hotel"

A smile suddenly flashed across Michael's face

"You do! Good! File them here!"

"I can't"

"What?"

"I can't file them here"

"What!"

"I can't file them in a strange city!"

"What!"

"I can't file them in Chicago! I have to file them in Kansas City"

"Why!"

"Because that's where we live, that's where the papers are filed, I'm not gonna refile everything here. In a city I don't even live in, that I'm just visiting"

John dumped himself onto Michael's couch, Michael's soft velvet couch, the one he bought for him and threw his head into his hands 

Michael sat next to John on the couch and started rubbing his back

"Oh god this is such a mess!"

"Shhh! Johnny it's ok!"

John let out a huge sigh and then slumped back into the couch 

They sat in silence for a minuet before Michael finally broke it

"So when are you heading back to Kansas City?"

"Hopefully soon, I mean the whole reason I came out here was to reunite with Dean and it's clear he wants nothing to do with me"

"And what about your wife"

"I don't know and honestly I don't care" 

"Ok then everything is solved! Your gonna head back to Kansas City soon, and once your back you can file the papers"

"Yeah I guess the problem is solved"

"There we go!"

Michael leaned in over, cupped John's chin in his hand and kissed him

The two smiled at each other and then John kissed Michael back 

"Ok! Now no more fighting! Eli's gonna be home soon and I don't want us fighting in front of him"

"Your right"

"Alright! Now let's get everything ready for when he gets home"

"Do you think he'll be excited to see me?"

"Of course! He's always excited to see his daddy!"

"Good"

"Ok! Now let's get everything ready for when he comes back home!"

"Alright"

TBC.........


	53. Drive

There was a sense of awkwardness between Dean and Mary as he drove his car out of the hotel parking lot. The two of them sat in complete silence, only the radio making noise, neither of them really sure what to say to one another. It wasn't until Dean got onto the highway that Mary finally said something

"Did you ever think about coming back?"

"What?"

"Did you ever think about coming back to Kansas City?"

"Sometimes I did"

"Why didn't you"

"I don't know, I guess I liked my life in Chicago better"

"Were they good to you?"

"Who?"

"Ellen and Bobby"

"Yes, they were very good to me"

"That's good"

"Why didn't you come back?"

"Why didn't I come back?"

"Because it was a very complicated situation"

"How was it complicated?"

"Mom, I though I was an omega! And I was scared! Dad kept pedaling that "No son of mine will be an omega" crap, that I just figured it would be better if I ran away"

"But after you found out that you were an Alpha you could have come back"

"Comeback to what! To dysfunction and coldness! To being dad's little solider and obeying his every command and not having a thought of my own! Come back to a life of being told what to do and how to do it, and being told what to do with my life. And being told where to do it at, and who to do it with. To be told how to think, how to act, how to speak, and being told what I would do with my life and not having any decisions in how to live it!"

"Dean it wasn't like that"

"Yes it was! Maybe you didn't notice that but it was! I was the first born, and dad is so old fashioned"

"It wasn't that way after you left, it wasn't that way with Sammy"

"Because Sammy wasn't the first born, and dad could never control Sammy the way he did me. Sammy could always think for himself, and could always choose his own fate"

There was long pause were no one said anything for a few minuets 

"Some of the things your father choose for you I didn't approve of"

"What?"

"He never involved me in planning your future, he always made all the decisions himself"

"Mom what are you saying?"

"I'm agreeing with you Dean"

Dean didn't know what to say

"As much as he loved, me and as much as he treated me good, your father always acted like an old fashioned alpha. And maybe I didn't see what he was doing to you until after you left. And to be honest that's why I though that you left"

"Really"

"Yes"

There was another long pause 

"Dean"

"Yes mom"

"Can we, can we just not talk about that anymore, at least for right now"

"Yes of course!"

"Alright, now where are we going?"

"My house, I figured you could stay there until you leave town"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

The rest of the ride was spent int complete silence.

By the time that Dean pulled the car up the driveway and up to the front of his and Cas's house, night had fallen.

"Oh my! It looks magnificent!" Mary exclaimed as she got he first look of the house 

"Thank you, it was built in the 1920's for some railroad/shipping magnet. It's 20 rooms, completely renovated, has a pool, tennis court, billiard room, wine cellar, bar. The whole works"

"When did you buy this place?"

"A couple years ago"

"And, um, who all lives here?"

"Me, Cas my mate, our kids, and Cas's brother Gabe"

"Do you have staff?"

"Yes, but most of them don't live here"

"Oh"

There was a pause 

"Your nervous about meeting my kids aren't you?"

"I am"

"Mom don't be"

"But they don't know me! They know Ellen! I'm not their grandmother, Ellen is!"

"Mom don't worry I'll explain everything to them, just relax Ok"

"Ok"

"Now, are you ready to meet your grandkids?"

Mary smiled 

"I am"

Dean smiled back 

"Alright! Let's go!"

 

TBC............


	54. AN IMPORTANT UPDATE

So basically I'm not happy with the direction this story has taken. I've actually been unhappy with it for sometime. So until I figure what I want to do with this it's going on hiatus. 

But I'm probably end up rewriting this whole work. 

I'm also gonna end up rewriting Born To Die. At some point too. And I'm gonna add more chapters since Lana dropped Honeymoon in 2015. Or I'll wait till she drops the next album too. But yeah I'm gonna end up doing major work on Born To Die too.

But anyways, if you read any of my Marvel fics (And even if you don't). I'm gonna wait until after I finish I'll Be Home For Christmas (And I'm Bringing My Boyfriend With Me). And rewrite The Russian Affair until I work with those two. 

So that's just the direction I'm going with this. And what's gonna happen with Born To Die in the near future.


End file.
